The Sultan's Favorite
by Anne Burnside
Summary: Story is now published! Rejected by the woman he loved, Erik tries to leave his past behind. He is summoned by the sultan of the Ottomans to build a new palace. But the arrival of the 3rd wife awakens feelings he long thought dead...
1. Chapter 1

**The Sultan's Favorite**

**by **

**Anne Burnside**

**_Note: This is an excerpt of the book (try before you buy) which is now published and on Amazon or my home page._**

Huge stone walls began to take shape under the direction of the sultan's architect. No one dared to question him even if his ideas were sometimes hard to create. He wore a mask that covered most of his face with only his mouth and chin exposed. This only added to the rumor that perhaps the sultan made a deal with a demon in exchange for the power to rule. The architect's face was known to be deformed, as some had already seen the horrific sight. But the sultan did not care where the man came from or what he looked like. What the sultan did know was after endless searching, the man now in charge of building his newest palace was the most gifted architect he had ever seen.

"Watch it!" hissed the masked man as a large stone swung awkwardly in the ropes that held it. He stood on the top of the largest wall, and he fit the stone perfectly into place as if it were always meant to be there. The slaves sighed in relief. They knew first hand what he would do if they made a mistake. His rage spilled out frequently over the tiniest detail.

"Erik!"

The masked man glared down to see the captain of the royal guard looking up at him from far below.

"I am busy!" snapped Erik as he began motioning to the slaves for the next stone to be put into place.

"The sultan demands to see you."

Erik ignored him.

"ERIK!"

"Oh good God, the man can wait for a few minutes! He is the one wanting the impossible to be completed in such a short timeframe."

"_Now!"_

Erik cursed loudly in response, causing the slaves around him to cringe. He turned his icy stare on them. "Make _one_ mistake while I am gone, and I will place the next stone on top of you!" He took a graceful leap onto the scaffolding and climbed down. He stood before the captain. "Where is he?"

"He is in the court of his first wife."

Muttering to himself, Erik climbed on his horse and made the journey to the smaller palace not far away. He shook his head as he arrived and dismounted. This particular palace was already larger than most he had seen in this lifetime. Building a new one twice the size was an enormous feat.

But after the only woman he loved rejected him, Erik threw himself into work to dull the pain. He returned to his talent in architecture, creating beautiful works of elaborate designs. Once he left Paris, Erik found it surprisingly easy to be hired by many wealthy employers who were eager to put his unique designs on display. True, the mask on his face made some hesitate, but they quickly learned to overlook such a thing when they saw his talent. Erik demanded no public recognition for his architectural skills, and thus he kept out of sight from civilized society. All he requested was that no questions about his past were ever to be asked.

After several years of working on a number of structures, he was approached by a man claiming to be a servant for a sultan. Although Erik now had more than enough wealth, he was intrigued to see what challenges he could yet master. And if a messenger had been sent, it could only mean this new potential employer was highly eager to persuade him for some reason.

Erik soon found himself before the sultan of the Ottoman Turks. This ruler was still fairly young, yet old enough to have wisdom beyond his years. The Ottoman Empire had begun to weaken, but under his guidance, this sultan was already strengthening his forces and determined to expand his domain. To assure his future, he immediately made a pact with one of his neighboring Christian enemies and took the ruler's daughter as his first wife. Soon after, the sultan agreed to take a second wife, a princess from the Bulgarian people. Her dowry would be paid in support of his growing city. To demonstrate his increased power, the sultan demanded a new palace be built, one that would be seen for miles by his enemies, making a statement that the Ottoman Empire remained strongly intact.

Erik entered the first wife's court. Slaves greeted him and quickly fled to find their mistress. Her name was Iris, and she promptly came to acknowledge him. She had hazel eyes with ivory skin, and her black hair fell lavishly below her waist. Her face was now glowing as she was several months into her first pregnancy. Unlike some of the other women, Iris always greeted Erik warmly.

"Erik, it is good to see you. What brings you today? Do you have some additional thoughts about my new court?"

"No, mistress; your husband sent for me."

"Oh? I am afraid my lord is not here. But I am quite certain he went to visit Lala."

Erik all but rolled his eyes, as he detested the sultan's second wife. And from what he could gather, the sultan was also not very fond of her. The ruler only went to her one night out of the seven as required by tribal law.

He thanked Iris politely and cursed under his breath as he went to Lala's court. Even in a lavish palace, her court struck Erik as ridiculously ornate. The walls and ceiling were adorned with real gold moldings. The draperies were deep red with chairs of matching velvet brocade. There was even a throne-like chair with carved arms detailed in matching gold.

Erik was not surprised to receive a cold greeting from Lala's eunuch, who immediately frowned upon seeing him.

"The sultan has requested my presence," said Erik shortly before giving the eunuch a chance to even speak.

"He is not here."

Anger boiled through Erik's blood. "Where the hell is he then?"

The eunuch shrugged and simply gave him a mocking smile.

Erik's patience snapped, and he grabbed the eunuch by the throat. Almost raising him off his feet, he now looked steadily into the man's eyes. The eunuch clawed at Erik's hands in an effort to try to breathe. But Erik only tightened his grip.

"_You will put him down now!"_ shrieked a female voice.

Erik turned his head to see Lala now standing before him. Her dark eyes flashed with anger, and she took a step forward.

"_Now!_ Or I will call the guards!"

Erik gave a sarcastic bow with his head. "Of course, mistress." He dropped the eunuch, who crumpled on the floor, gasping heavily.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

Erik studied her for a moment. She was short with a rounded face. Although she was still a young woman, her beauty was already fading. Lala had gained more than a few pounds; her black hair was dull and flat. No doubt these were symptoms from the lack of the sultan's attention, yet she only had herself to blame. The woman was extremely jealous of the sultan's first wife. Lala was outraged she was not the only wife as dictated by her Christianity. Iris was also from a Christian background, but she accepted her fate and tried to love her husband as was expected of a wife.

"Where is he? I have little patience left, I warn you," said Erik harshly.

Lala smirked. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

The eunuch was struggling to sit up, and Erik brought his foot down on the man's neck.

"Stop it!" she shrieked.

"I am certain your husband would thank me if he knew what secrets you hold with this man," replied Erik calmly as the eunuch tried to get free.

"I have no secrets with this man! And he is not a man. He is a eunuch."

"Oh please, mistress," he said harshly, "you well know not all eunuchs are impotent. And as I recall, this one came from the slave market who did not become a eunuch until he was already a young man. The mortality rate is much lower if not all is removed."

"The sultan left here a while ago. Now get out!"

"_Where?"_

"His harem," she said in a low voice.

Erik knew it was insulting for her to admit the sultan sought other women after visiting her court. He lifted his foot while the eunuch gasped. To Erik's satisfaction, the eunuch vomited.

Lala stared at him coldly. "I am sure you will tell my husband of this false secret as an excuse for him to beat me!"

"I am certain the sultan would like such an excuse. But unless it has some direct impact to me, I do not involve myself in such affairs." He looked down at the eunuch. "I only use it to my advantage when I have the need."

Erik left Lala cradling her eunuch and made his way to the harem. The girls of the harem greatly annoyed him as their only purpose in life was to please the sultan. It was not uncommon for fights to break out among them; Erik witnessed any girl highly favored by the sultan was a target. A scarred face was a sure way to have such a favorite dismissed.

But before he reached the harem, another eunuch approached to tell him the sultan had taken one of the girls to his private quarters. Erik frowned, changed direction yet again, and headed for the sultan's bed. He looked at his watch and cursed again as he approached the court. Unlike other lands where the sexual act was extremely private, here it was not uncommon for the sultan to take what he wanted wherever he wanted.

At least the sultan had the decency to take the girl to his bed this time.

But that did not mean Erik would be able to simply wait in another room until the sultan was finished. If the ruler sent for someone, the guest must wait _in the same room_ while the sultan fulfilled his needs. It was considered an insult not to immediately appear before him for any reason. At first, Erik was somewhat disgusted these lands allowed such a thing. But now, after being with the sultan for quite some time, Erik was used to such behavior. He witnessed on more than a few occasions the sultan's lust in taking a girl right in front of him.

Fortunately when Erik entered the bed chamber, the sultan was finished and was pulling on a gold striped robe. Still naked in the bed, the girl gasped as Erik appeared. Erik knew there were countless rumors among the harem about what was underneath his mask. Some thought he was a real demon called upon to serve the ruler.

The sultan shot her a glare. "Leave us," he commanded.

She frantically left the bed and ran past Erik.

The sultan finished tying his sash and put his arms behind his back as he looked at Erik. "I was beginning to wonder if you received my call."

Erik tried to hold back his anger as he looked at the man. He admitted this particular ruler was meant to have power. He was tall with a full dark head of hair. He had extremely broad shoulders and a large chest. His arms and legs were firm with muscle. Yes, the sultan exhibited youth, beauty, and vitality.

Erik hated him for those qualities alone.

"And I was beginning to wonder if I would ever find you," said Erik in a low tone.

The sultan chuckled. "It is not my fault you cannot keep up with me."

"Why do you require my presence?" snapped Erik.

"Such anger in you," said the sultan as his eyes darkened.

"You are the one who gave such an impossible deadline."

"Ah, but you love the challenge."

Erik frowned at the ruler's choice of words. The sultan was a man who knew all about challenges. He was one of two brothers. As the younger brother, he had little hope of becoming sultan, or even living for that matter. It was well known if one brother became sultan in this land, any other living brothers along with their families were killed. There could be only one sultan and not even family ties were worth the risk of creating an internal conflict to rule.

As such, when the sultan was young, he trained in the royal army and fought many battles. Knowing his eventual fate would mean death when his older brother became ruler, he drove himself hard on the battleground having nothing to lose. As he did not want to risk any child of his being murdered as was his fate, he had no interest in women or a family.

But that all changed when his brother and father were killed on a hunting trip. After they were assassinated by enemies, the younger brother found himself suddenly thrust into power when his father died. However, because of his experience in war and politics, this sultan was proving to be a worthy opponent to anyone. The only experience he lacked was women. Now with two wives and a harem, he was certainly making up for that lost period of time.

Erik narrowed his eyes. "You are wasting my time."

The sultan had an amused look on his face. "You make life quite interesting to me sometimes, Erik. You are one among very few who talk to me in such a manner."

"I talk to you as another human."

"Yes, I know. I doubt any other ruler would tolerate it as much as I."

Erik continued to stare at the man with hatred in his eyes. "I bow to no one. Now tell me why it was so important to see me when I could have been building the eastern wall of the new palace."

The sultan calmly walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. "I am to take a third wife."

_Oh, good God, as if the man needs another,_ thought Erik.

The sultan smiled as if he read Erik's mind. "As such, I will need another court built for her."

Erik shook his head. "It is too late to redesign. You will have to think of another way. There are many spacious apartments within the new palace. Some of those areas will be as large as the private courts you have now."

"No wife of mine will stay in apartments; perhaps temporarily until her new court is built, but that would be the only exception."

"Why do you even need a third wife?" asked Erik in an exasperated tone.

The sultan sighed. "The ruler of Constantinople was killed in battle. He was a close friend of mine, even though we both knew eventually I would continue my quest for additional land and take his city. But we remained friends at least until that day would come. I protected his city, and in return he joined forces with me in quite a few battles.

"The last attack from one of our enemies was fierce. He knew we would lose many of our forces. He took me aside before the battle and, to my surprise, he produced a treaty to give me his city should he die. But there was one condition. Karim was always a ruler who held the deep respect of his city, and he knew they would follow his wishes even after his death. The condition was that I marry his wife so she would be provided for after he died. In return, he would order his people to accept me as their new ruler and not fight against us."

Erik tried to keep silent. The treatment of women in these lands was barbaric to him. They were not allowed to choose whom they would marry, had no education, and were even forbidden to read.

The sultan suddenly held a thoughtful look. "When he presented me with the contract, I had never met his wife. I was thanking him for being a gracious host in providing me with a very skillful girl from his harem to warm my bed the previous evening."

Erik gritted his teeth.

"I was shocked to learn that Karim never experienced the harem girl's talents. In fact, he no longer used his harem for his own pleasure. He devoted himself only to his wife." The sultan shook his head in amazement. "Only _one _wife!"

"It can happen," replied Erik with a bitter tone as he thought of the only woman he ever loved.

The sultan laughed. "Oh, come now. Man was created to have variety; otherwise his life would become rather bland."

"What is your point?" snapped Erik impatiently.

"No point really," he replied, "except I now need a new court. She will arrive tomorrow for the marriage contract to be signed. I will spend a few nights with her and then take my leave to visit the city for inspection. Some things, such as their religious beliefs, will have to be changed, of course."

"Of course," muttered Erik in annoyance.

The sultan stood. "You will meet with her while I am gone. I will give her notice that she is to work with you on designing her new court just as my other wives did."

Erik frowned. He remembered all too well how Lala tried to give him direction. The results were disastrous, with Erik almost hitting her. Hopefully this new wife would have a similar demeanor to Iris.

Erik cursed. "You ask for the impossible."

The sultan stood and narrowed his eyes. "I am surprised, as you are hailed as the world's greatest architect. If you are saying you cannot accomplish this small task then perhaps I should call another to partner with you."

"Or replace me," said Erik in a low tone.

"That is your decision. But please let me know so I can stay on schedule with building the new palace."

Erik grew tense. Despite his hatred of this man, he had started an enormous project. The perfectionist in him screamed to see it finished. No other architect would touch and destroy what he already worked so hard to create.

The sultan walked past him to the door. Erik did not turn around but curled his hands into fists. "What is her name?"

He heard the sultan stop in his footsteps.

"Alexandria."

Erik grimaced. "I will speak with her."

"So be it," replied the sultan. He walked out of the room into the corridor, leaving Erik to seethe in fury at the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome!" exclaimed a beautiful woman wrapped in rich white robes. "I am Iris, the sultan's first wife." She gestured to the short woman next to her. "And this is Lala, the sultan's second wife."

Alexandria had just arrived at the palace. It had been a long journey by sea followed by a blistering excursion in a litter carried by slaves. She had longed to finally arrive but now she stood nervously before her new husband's first two wives.

Alexandria pushed her fear aside and bowed.

Iris laughed. "Oh please," she said as she came forward and lifted Alexandria up. "You are now our sister. We do not rule you."

"Yes, your new husband will do that quite well," said Lala in a condescending tone.

Alexandria shook slightly in reaction. Her beloved husband had just died in battle only a week ago. Now she found herself joining a harem of women including two wives. The thought of a man sharing his bed with so many women made her ill.

"Oh hush, Lala," said Iris. She smiled again at Alexandria. "You do not need to be nervous. Our lord is very kind and upholds the respect a wife deserves. You are above his harem and will be treated as such."

"However, as third wife, you are below me," snipped Lala.

Alexandria knew this was true. The wives held authority in the order of their ranking. As the sultan was only allowed to marry four women according to Koran law, she was in fact the lowest and had to follow the commands of the other two wives.

"And I am the first wife," snapped Iris, glaring at Lala. "This is our sister, and you will treat her as such."

Lala smiled mockingly before returning the glare to Iris. "I have honored my commitment to meet this new woman owned by our lord. I ask for my leave now."

"Oh go on, then!" exclaimed Iris in annoyance.

Alexandria bowed again while Lala smirked and left the room.

Iris put her arm around Alexandria and led her over to a lavish couch filled with dozens of pillows. "Do not mind her," she said. "We Christian women may choose to hate our fate or learn to live within it and be happy."

"You are a Christian?" asked Alexandria in surprise.

"Oh, yes. The sultan knows and respects that I will not give up my faith. I still must follow the Koran but I am also allowed to practice my own beliefs."

Alexandria relaxed slightly at this. "And…so you are allowed to read?"

Iris frowned slightly. "No. Still, I remember many of my own scriptures and repeat a number of prayers daily."

Alexandria's stomach tightened once more. Taking away books from her was like taking away the very air she breathed. "When are you due?" she asked politely, trying to change the subject.

"In just a few months," Iris replied with a large smile as she placed her hands on her growing belly. "I do hope this child is a son. We need a son to continue the future rule of this kingdom." She sighed. "It adds enormous pressure to me as everyone including the sultan will be extremely disappointed if it is a girl."

"Yes, of course," said Alexandria, trying to hide her anger at the narrowed perception these lands had of women. "Sons are more important."

A eunuch entered the room. "It is time to prepare our new bride."

Alexandria swallowed hard and stood.

Iris squeezed her hand. "It will be fine, you will see. Our lord is a very considerate lover."

But Alexandria was screaming inside her head. She did not want a generous lover. She wanted her husband. The pain of going to a man's bed so soon after his death sliced through her, especially as this was a man who already had so many women. Worse, she was only a condition of a treaty. It made her feel…used.

She bowed to Iris and followed the eunuch. Entering the bath area, Alexandria was stripped of her clothes. Her face grew hot as the female slaves washed every inch of her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she endured the pain of her hair being plucked from her private area. Only true wives of a sultan were given this "privilege." The removal of all body hair was a sign of a wife's higher ranking than that of a mere harem girl.

Alexandria was wrapped in white silk robes and led to a small room that held the Koran out in the open. But instead of entering the room, she was placed behind a wall of thick carved wood lattice. As she peeked through, men who appeared to be scribes entered the room followed by a few slaves.

Suddenly everyone in the room fell to the floor as a tall, strong man entered the room. Wearing a gold robe, he walked over to the scribes in front of the Koran. Alexandria realized this was the sultan, her new husband. She studied him and found he had thick dark hair and a rather handsome face. He was strong as his shoulders were quite wide, and it was obvious he had some powerful muscle underneath as his arms flexed when motioning to the scribes.

Alexandria listened as he dictated the marriage contract to the scribes. She had been told she would not participate in the ceremony and would only be a witness. His voice was deep and rich as he stated his commitment to care and provide for his third wife in return for Constantinople.

When it was over, Alexandria was led to a room and provided with some refreshments. Although she was not hungry, she forced herself to eat small portions and made sure to drink the fresh water offered to her. Her hair was brushed and then rolled up with only a few pins. A eunuch reminded her of certain formalities when she entered the sultan's bed chamber. She felt as if the room was spinning around her as she tried to come to terms with her new place in this world.

A few hours passed as more slaves provided her with a massage in an effort to make her relax. But Alexandria was far from being calm. She wanted this night to be over so she could be alone.

The time finally came when the sultan sent for her. She was led down enormous marbled corridors until she came to what appeared to be an open, rounded sitting area. Additional halls were set every several feet around the room. The chief eunuch escorted her down one of the corridors until they came to an entry closed by double doors. Alexandria felt so nervous she almost decided to turn and flee. But the chief eunuch blocked her path as if reading her mind. When he opened the doors, she saw only a few burning candles lit the otherwise dark room, and she made out a hazy outline of what appeared to be a bed. She felt cold air as the chief eunuch removed her robes and left her naked. He exited the room, closing the door and making her feel trapped.

Remembering what she had been told, Alexandria lowered herself to the floor and crawled to the bed. Upon reaching the bed, she stopped and bowed her head. Alexandria listened anxiously for the doors to open once more, signaling the sultan's entrance to the room.

"Good evening, little one."

Alexandria was so startled by the voice that she slightly jumped back to a kneeling position. Because the room was so dark, she did not know the sultan was already in the bed. In the dim light, he was sitting with a sheet covering his lower half.

The sultan gave a deep, rich laugh at her reaction which caused her to redden with embarrassment. Sensing this, he stopped and lowered his voice to a gentle tone. "How are you this evening, Alexandria?"

She blushed in her nudity, as she knew his eyes were accustomed to the darkness and he could see her. "I am fine, my lord," she replied in a soft voice.

"And have you been treated well since your arrival?"

"Yes, my lord."

He lifted the sheet in invitation. "Come join me so you can be warm."

Alexandria swallowed hard. She slowly moved forward and raised herself up to the bed. Sliding under the sheet, she saw he was naked as well. She tried to relax but failed miserably.

The sultan stretched out and leaned over her. "Have you been with any man other than your husband?" he inquired in a soft voice.

The thought of her husband almost brought tears to her eyes. "No, my lord," she replied in a voice that shook.

"I will be very gentle, little one." He reached out and took the pins from her hair, his fingers loosening the strands so they fell down around her face and past her shoulders. He stroked her hair with care and then let his fingers trail to her face. "You are exquisite, Alexandria," he whispered in a husky voice. Then he bent down and kissed her lips.

Alexandria was at first still tense, but suddenly found his mouth was quite soft and sweet. She found herself relaxing while he gently kissed her lips with such care she could not resist. Her lips parted willingly, and he slipped his tongue inside to begin his exploration. He advanced further by letting his fingers stroke her neck and moved down to trace his fingertips around one of her breasts.

When he began to circle her nipple, Alexandria was horrified to find she was beginning to burn with fire. The sultan was a skilled lover, and she soon realized he had no need to use force on any woman because of his touch. Still, it shamed her to think she was so easily taken by a man she did not know or love. She felt as if she were betraying her husband.

His mouth released hers to trail kisses down her neck. Finally, reaching her breast, his tongue traced the same path around her nipple, causing Alexandria to arch upward. When he finally took the nipple within his mouth, a soft moan escaped her. While suckling, his fingers took their time exploring her belly until they finally brushed against the smooth flesh between her thighs. The sultan sighed against her breast and slowly probed her, his fingers seeking her readiness. She felt his manhood harden near her thigh as he continued to give her agonizing pleasure.

Alexandria was becoming desperate for release and could not stop her hips from arching upward to meet his fingers. The sultan moved his body so he rested fully on top of her but paused before taking what was now his to claim.

"Are you ready, little one?" he whispered as he kissed her neck, moving up to her ear.

"Yes, m-my lord," she heard herself say breathlessly.

"I will always provide for you, Alexandria. I hope one day it will not only be the joys of the flesh, but also of the heart."

She froze in response. He actually expected her to love him? She was so surprised he would even care about such a thing that it completely took her off guard. Hope actually welled up within her, that he would treat her as much more than a woman to breed his sons.

He looked into her eyes. "Christos, you are so lovely," he murmured, and he bent down to capture her lips once more.

She was immediately taken with his kiss and felt her body melt. He suddenly shifted on top of her and began to enter her. He went so slowly it was maddening, as she wanted him deep and hard within her. Alexandria knew she was lost to his passion and gave herself completely to him.

When he heard her slight whimper, the sultan thrust hard so he was now all the way in. His breathing became ragged. "You are so…tight," he roughly said as he began to move his hips. "Reach your mountain, little one, as I cannot hold back much longer."

He did not need to even ask as she exploded into what felt like a thousand pieces. As Alexandria cried out in pleasure and guilt, he moved faster, finally giving a loud shout in finding his own pleasure.

When she was back in her own skin, she opened her eyes to find him gazing down with an expression that was fierce. "My lord?" she asked, fearing she had displeased him.

"You are very passionate. I do not believe I have ever had such a woman with so much passion. It is no wonder Karim loved you so." She blushed slightly, and in reaction he smiled at her. "My words were not spoken in the heat of the moment, Alexandria. I do hope you can find it within your heart to love me as a wife should. I already know I love you," he said quietly with serious eyes.

He loved her? She barely had just met him! The sultan was quick to judge love based on sex.

As if reading her mind, he frowned slightly. "I can see inside others quite well. I know if there is true beauty from within."

She diverted her eyes away, and he eased himself from her. Gathering her close within his arms, the sultan rested her head on his chest and stroked her back. The touch soothed her.

In the morning, Alexandria opened her eyes, slightly shocked to find she had slept through the night soundly. She was known to sleep very little at times, although she had no answer for her sleepless nights. This morning she felt relaxed and refreshed. She was surrounded by comfort in the large bed with silken sheets and numerous pillows.

"Good morning, little one."

Alexandria turned her head to find the sultan standing dressed at the foot of the bed. In the light, she admitted he was quite handsome, and his eyes looked at her with a sense of amusement.

"Do you like what you see?"

She blushed, and he laughed softly. He came forward and bent down to kiss her.

"You please me to no end, Alexandria. I am very thankful to have you as my third wife. I must go to consult with the leaders of my armies. I will need to leave tomorrow on a short journey." He paused and looked at her with unhidden hunger. "But I will return to you tonight. I will visit you in your temporary quarters and share your bed if you will let me."

Alexandria was surprised he even asked. But something else struck her. "Of course, my lord. Did you say my quarters are temporary?"

"Ah yes, that reminds me," said the sultan, tightening the sash on his robe. "While I am gone on my journey, my architect will visit you. I am building a new palace. Now that I have a third wife, he will have to add on or change some of the design to allow for you to have your own court."

Her eyes widened. "My own court? Like this one?"

His response rumbled in laughter. "But of course, little one. You are my wife, not a low woman among a harem. My wives deserve such respect."

She was reminded once more she was only one of many. Although his words last night touched her, Alexandria told herself she would never be the only one for him. His fascination with her would wane in the coming years.

"I will warn you that my architect wears a mask, but do not be frightened. He would not dare treat you with any disrespect, as he has witnessed the punishments I have inflicted on those who do not follow my wishes."

Alexandria swallowed. "Why does he wear a mask?"

The sultan's eyes narrowed. "It is of no concern, nor should you ask him such a question. While he will not harm you, it is in your best interest to keep such questions to yourself. He does have a temper you do not want to see."

A knot tightened in her stomach. As she watched the sultan leave, the thought came to her now that she dreaded him leaving the palace. Not only would she have to face his other wives and harem, she now had to spend time with a faceless man who had an evil temper. She thought of Karim for a moment and buried her head within the pillows to shed private tears.

_Author's note: See the video trailer for this fan fiction story on my web site (see my profile); Join my web site for updates on this story and other novels!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Erik cursed as he looked up at the sky from where he stood on the scaffolding. The sun had begun to fade, and the slaves shivered with cold. There were never enough hours of light in the day. He considered lighting up the outside walls of the palace as darkness fell so work would continue into the night. But the damn sultan had given strict orders his slaves must rest each night. He cited the expense it would be to replace so many when they were too weak to carry out Erik's demands.

If it were Erik's choice, he would drive them harder. He did not see why so many of them needed break times during the day. He rarely ate and needed little sleep, so he easily had the time to work.

"Erik, please…" spoke one of the guards that watched the slaves daily.

Erik cursed again. "Fine! Take your leave!"

The relieved slaves stopped working and were escorted by the soldiers to their stations for the night. Satisfied the slaves were in place, the guards rode their horses back to the small village nearby.

Erik continued to work on his own, chiseling stone and making small changes. When it was completely dark, he climbed down and gathered his tools. He was procrastinating on purpose, as he did not look forward to his next task.

Packing his items away in a bag, he climbed on his horse and made his way to the current palace. It had been three days since the sultan announced he was to take a third wife. Now while the sultan was away, Erik knew he had to see her. He had already overheard the slaves gossiping that she was extremely quiet and rarely spoke to anyone. In the short time since she arrived, the third wife was already content to stay in her apartment.

Erik knew this silence could only mean arrogance, and he was annoyed the sultan now had another wife similar to Lala. Most likely this Alexandria had been sheltered by loving parents, never able to do things on her own. She married the ruler of Constantinople and was pampered extensively. Now that she was but one of many women the sultan owned, she was keeping to herself in anger at the situation. He had seen this all before, when the sultan married Lala.

Arriving at the palace in a dark mood, Erik jumped off his horse and went to the entrance. The slaves who met him cowered in fear and let him inside. But a new young male slave was cleaning the entry way and blocked his path.

"Out of my way!" hissed Erik at the slave who scrambled away.

_Shit._

A large group of harem girls chattered as they walked back to their quarters. The women stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Erik. He kept moving, not caring if he knocked any of them over if they got in his way.

Their eyes grew wide and the women stepped aside, their whispers cast around him. But when one girl laughed, Erik whirled around and came after her. She shrieked and hit her back up against a wall. He was now inches in front of her face and gave her an evil smile.

"Stop it! Go away!" cried the girl in horror.

"The sultan has told me numerous times I can select any girl in the harem as I wish," said Erik in a low voice. "I have never indulged in his generous offer. Do you wish to disobey the sultan?"

She dropped her eyes from him and trembled under his glare.

"You know what happened to the last girl who did not please the sultan," continued Erik. "I believe he beat her for an hour before turning her over to his guards, where she was used by them as they pleased. As I recall, she did not survive." He shook his head. "It was a terrible thing the sultan did."

The girl looked up with a shocked expression. "You thought it w-was wrong of him?" she asked in a shaky voice. "I-I thought you w-would have approved."

Erik smiled wider. "Oh no, I did not approve. I would have tortured the girl far longer than he did."

The girl choked and whimpered in fear.

"Kiss me."

"What?" asked the girl with horror.

"I will consider letting you go if you kiss me."

The girl continued to shake.

"No? Well then, perhaps I will explore in my bed what other talents you have. There are a number of places far better you can place your mouth on me." He stepped back as the girl coughed and lurched forward as if she was going to be sick. Erik laughed. "How easily scared you are. You would not last even a few minutes with me in bed." His eyes darkened. "Go back to your harem of weak women."

The women huddled on the opposite side of the room, staring at them.

"Go now!" he spat at all of them. "Before I change my mind!"

The harem ran past him, a few of the girls stopping to help the sick girl move with them. He turned and walked down a corridor as more slaves moved out of his way.

Erik laughed bitterly to himself. If they only knew, not once had he been intimate with any woman. Because of his face, no female would ever want him. Christine had been the only hope he had, and in the end he let her go. He knew the sultan at one time suspected something as Erik was never seen taking women to his bed. But he told the sultan that his harem were far too innocent for his techniques. The sultan seemed to believe he spoke the truth, given how evil Erik's temper could be.

How little the sultan knew.

Spotting a eunuch, Erik asked which apartment held the third wife. He was pointed to an area in the back of the palace that was very secluded.

_Of course, she chose the apartment furthest from the other wives_, he thought in irritation. He knocked on the entrance to her apartment, and a female slave answered with surprise in her eyes.

"I am here to see the third wife of the sultan."

The slave hesitated. "I am afraid she is asleep."

Erik grew angry. "Night has _just_ fallen. She cannot possibly be asleep already! Go and wake her." When the slave hesitated again, Erik narrowed his eyes. "Now!"

She stumbled backwards, and before she could shut the door, Erik quickly stepped inside. Seeing he was simply going to wait, the slave ran from the entry way down a hall leaving Erik to glance around.

_Odd._

The walls were still fairly bare with no pictures or silk tapestries. Perhaps the third wife was not unpacked, which was unusual. The slaves were fairly quick to take direction from a wife in decorating.

The slave appeared again and bowed. "My mistress will see you in the sitting area."

Erik brushed past the slave and walked down the hall. He saw a room with the door slightly open. Without knocking, he stepped inside. Immediately, his eyes rested on the woman sitting on a luxurious couch covered with pillows.

She was much smaller than the other wives; perhaps "petite" was a better description. Her skin was very light for a woman of these lands. She had rich, dark brown hair that cascaded past her shoulders. Erik saw her eyes were hazel, and they almost glittered as she looked up at him.

"Forgive me," she said with a quiet voice. "I thought you would have visited me during the day. Otherwise, I would not have retired for the evening."

_Ah yes, she was arrogant and ignorant. _Erik frowned. "I need as many hours as possible in the daylight to work on the new palace."

She flushed slightly as if realizing her stupidity for such a comment. "Yes," she replied softly. "Would you care for anything? Perhaps some tea?"

He sighed with impatience. "I would rather discuss the design of your new court. I have very little time as it is."

She winced slightly at his tone. "Yes, of course."

Erik withdrew a set of plans from underneath his cloak and walked over to a nearby table. Spreading them out, he looked at the designs in front of him intently. "I believe I have found a solution by taking out this area here." He glared over his shoulder as she remained on the couch. "Would you care to join me or do you intend to dictate your orders to me from across the room?"

Her eyes widened, and she quickly stood up to walk near the table where he was standing.

Shaking his head, Erik continued. "If I expand this apartment into the one next to it, I believe I can create another court. It will take some work, but I think it can be done." He looked down at her as she stood before him. "You will also be pleased to know your court will be the largest among the wives."

Alexandria looked almost fearful at his words. "No…I cannot. I am the third wife. You should give the largest court to the first wife."

Erik shook his head. "Iris has already designed her court, and the stone and marble have been cut to the specifications of the room. It is too late now to change this new court into what she wants."

He watched as she bit her lower lip. Erik was not fooled for a minute. This wife was quite coy and would seek her place in the sultan's world by playing the poor, beautiful widow to the fullest advantage.

"We need to begin by detailing the layout of the new court," continued Erik in an even tone. "How do wish for your private court to be designed?" As he asked this, he tried as hard as he could to keep his temper in check. Lala had immediately asked for the most impossible design with too many rooms. After arguing with her for a short time, Erik had enough and threw the table over before leaving her. It was the sultan who had to persuade him to return.

Alexandria stared at the plans in front of her.

"Well?" asked Erik impatiently. He still had a number of other corrections that needed to be done to the plans and he needed the remainder of the night to work. She was already wasting his time.

"I am not…what is it you would suggest?" she asked in a small voice still looking down at the table.

Erik gave an irritated sigh. "That would not be for me to decide," he said in a rough voice. "The design should reflect _your_ taste."

"I-I do not know where to begin."

_Oh, good God! _

"That I cannot believe," said Erik harshly. "I am certain you helped in the design of your last residence! You cannot _possibly_ be that ignorant!"

To Erik's complete surprise, she burst into tears. He expected rage or even a bitter remark in return. But her sudden show of emotion caught him off guard because of the perception he had created about her. Now what should he do?

_Say something to her, you idiot._

_What the hell should I say?_

_Anything! Just get her to be quiet so you can leave!_

He drew a deep breath. "I will make suggestions if you wish."

Alexandria only began to cry harder.

_Damn it! That was the wrong thing to say! _

"Or I could design it myself," he added in haste. That would certainly save him a hell of a lot of time rather than dealing with this mess.

Alexandria suddenly looked at him through her tears. "I _do_ have a mind! I just need…someone to show me. I need someone to teach me!" She walked away and with her back to him she gulped for air. "There is a difference between choosing to be ignorant and simply not having the knowledge available to learn!"

Erik was surprised as this was not a response he expected. "Can you read?"

"Excuse me?"

"Damn it, can you read?!"

She quickly turned around. "Of course I can!"

Erik clenched his jaw in reaction to her sudden angry tone. He tried to speak in a calm voice. "I just needed to—"

"Make sure I was illiterate as well as ignorant?" she snapped.

Erik's temper reached its peak. "Tell your husband you have delayed the project. I do not have the time to teach you everything there is about design. I have far better things to do!" He began to roll up the plans but when he looked up, she had once again come forward.

"Wait…please," she said softly. "I-I want to learn. I…I do not know some of these things like the other wives. I never had to design anything before. It was done by my…former husband."

_Do you think I care?_ Erik clenched his fists resisting the urge to strangle her. One moment she did not want him, the next moment she was begging for help.

Sensing the meaning of his silence, Alexandria walked back to the couch and sat down. "I do appreciate your visit. Perhaps I will see if Iris or Lala can help me."

The thought of her going to Lala for ideas was too much to bear. He reached into his bag and pulled out two books, both covering the history of architecture. Tossing them on the table, he glared at her. "Start with these. I will come by each night for a few moments so you can ask me questions."

Alexandria stared at the books. "I am not allowed to have books," she whispered.

"I do not give a damn about the barbaric restrictions these lands have over women. As far as I am concerned, leaving these books with you will assist me in finishing the design."

----

Alexandria stared at the books on the table. Perhaps architecture and design were not a favorite topic of hers but she would not pass up this opportunity. They were still books! She missed reading terribly after only being in the palace a few days. Not to mention the time here so far had been quite boring.

Aside from the attention she received from the sultan, Alexandria only received glares from the other women if she came out of her apartment at all. Iris was very nice but also extremely busy. As the sultan's first wife, she had a number of engagements she kept with political visitors. Iris was expected to arrange all entertainment and charm them until the sultan was available.

And Alexandria had no idea what Lala did during her long days.

She reached out and eagerly took the books. But a knot tied in her stomach and she looked at the architect. "Where shall I hide these? If I am caught…"

He suddenly snatched the books from her and strode across the room. She could hear him muttering under his breath. She watched as he quickly took out some of his tools and amazingly created a secret door in one of her walls. Alexandria stood and walked over next to him as she examined the compartment. It was small enough to not be noticed as it blended in with the walls.

She opened her mouth in surprise. "How did you—"

"If you are going to ask me how to create secret compartments, I can assure you right now that is not going to happen. You have quite enough information to learn, so I suggest you begin reading," he replied in a rough voice.

Alexandria's slave walked into the room with a scared look on her face. But the slave obviously had something important to reveal.

"What is it, Anna?" she asked.

"Mistress, t-the sultan h-has sent word." She took a deep breath to calm herself as the architect narrowed his eyes at her. "He will return in a few days and he is asking if he may spend his first night home with you in his bed."

Under the careful watch of the architect, Alexandria flushed at the directness of such a request. "Yes, of course," she said softly. "You may send word to him I await his return." The slave bowed and left the room.

When she glanced back at the architect, he was staring at her. She tried to smile with politeness before she spoke again. "Thank you again for coming. I really do appreciate the bo—"

"He actually asked you."

"I am sorry, what?"

He shook his head. "I have never heard the sultan _ask_ a woman to his bed, even his other wives. He must be…intrigued with you."

Her face felt hot in response. "As if I have a choice to say no?"

He responded to her shock with a slight smile. "No, of course not. But it is obvious he cares enough to ask. You are more fortunate than you realize." He straightened. "I will return tomorrow evening." Alexandria watched as he swiftly moved around her and exited the room.

_Well that had been an interesting encounter,_ she thought with a frown. When he first came into the room, she had been shocked that what he wore was completely black. He dressed more like the modern style of the French or English wearing trousers instead of full robes. She already was prepared for the mask and followed the advice of the sultan not to ask him questions about it.

She could definitely see the temper he held within. It was as if he had to focus on every amount of control he had to be calm with her. He would never be easy to work with. Still, it gave her something to do…

Alexandria opened the secret compartment and took out one of the books. Sitting back down on the couch, she opened it and read well into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Warning - this scene includes violence and rape._

Chapter 4

Alexandria swallowed hard as she walked slowly down the corridor. She was hoping to take a peaceful walk in the gardens. After being in solitude since her arrival, she needed some fresh air. Anna followed behind her, and Alexandria tried not to feel as if the slave was crowding her. She had been used to servants in Constantinople but they were generally called upon only when needed. The slaves here followed whom they served continuously.

Anna was a few years older than her and had pretty brown eyes with dark, golden skin that complemented her black hair. The slave had an English name, which made Alexandria wonder how she came to these lands. The women here appeared to be of a variety of origins, most of them probably sold to the sultan from distant places. Alexandria thought Anna seemed to be pleasant and would probably feel more comfortable once she became more acquainted with her. But Alexandria reminded herself that in these lands, no one would even think about such a thing. Slaves were only property and treated as such.

Walking out into the bright sunlight, Alexandria shielded her eyes, but only briefly, as Anna quickly held up what looked like a square umbrella of sorts. The simplest things still seemed unfamiliar here. Many items were called strange names that she was only beginning to learn.

Alexandria heard laughter and turned her head. A small group of women from the harem was also visiting the garden, and they whispered among themselves as they stared at her with smirks. She tried her best to ignore them but she was still irritated, as the sultan's garden was enormous and yet the harem was in the spot she had chosen to sit.

A unique cackle of laughter came from a different direction, and Alexandria stiffened as she saw Lala heading straight for her. Knowing her place in the order of wives, Alexandria stood and bowed her head with respect. This did not seem to impress Lala, who gave what appeared to be a taunting smile.

"Why, Alexandria," she said in an insincere tone, "I am amazed you finally came down to join us lowly women. I was beginning to think you waited all this time in bed for our lord to return only for _you_."

Although anger welled up within her, Alexandria pushed her feelings aside, drew a deep breath and spoke carefully. "My apologies; I had no intention of appearing more important. Please let me know what I may do for you to ease the situation."

Lala began to circle Alexandria with her arms crossed. It was as if she were examining every inch of Alexandria with disapproval.

"I hardly think there is anything you can do for me of worth," replied Lala. "I should have you beaten for your lack of manners and causing the perception that you are so much better in status." She stopped in front of Alexandria. "But I know our lord does not like his property damaged unless he is the one who administers the punishment."

When Alexandria paled, Lala laughed cruelly. "You will see. Enjoy his attention while you can, as it will not last. Even Iris no longer sees him with such a large harem full of women." Lala looked toward the women who were still whispering to each other. "That is why they laugh, for they know he will return to them. In the end, the harem is always chosen to sate his appetite. You will no longer be his favorite."

Alexandria felt her face grow hot, and before she could stop herself, she blurted out in a strong voice: "It is my understanding the sultan visits Iris every day, even since my arrival."

Lala's face twisted in anger. "Who told you that?" she demanded. "If it was Iris, she is lying!" When Alexandria did not answer, Lala stepped closer. "You will answer me now!"

Alexandria now regretted making such a remark. What was she hoping to accomplish by saying such a thing? How stupid could she be?

"I am waiting," said Lala harshly.

Alexandria swallowed. "The sultan."

Lala's face turned to shock followed once again by anger. "You are a liar!" she spat in a low voice. "Already I can see you intend to lower me in the eyes of his court. I will not have it! You will be put in your place!"

Before Alexandria could register her words, Lala suddenly struck her across the face so hard she fell to the ground. Alexandria touched her lip and cheek that were stinging with pain only to find blood on her fingers. She glanced up and saw the second wife laugh while walking closer for another blow. But as Alexandria looked away to brace herself, nothing happened. She heard a soft whimper and looked up.

Alexandria's eyes grew wide.

The sultan was standing before Lala with one hand around her throat while his eyes narrowed in hatred. _"How dare you strike my newest wife!"_

He struck Lala's face so hard she was thrown some distance before hitting the ground. The sultan knelt down to Alexandria and lifted her chin with his finger to inspect the damage to her face. She winced slightly as it seemed even her chin hurt, which caused him to go further into a rage. He quickly stood up and began to walk toward Lala on the ground.

"_I will beat you until you know the meaning of who is your true master!"_

"No!" cried Alexandria who rose and stumbled to gain her balance. Her head was still spinning. The sultan stopped dead and turned around to look at her in astonishment. "Please m-my lord. Do not punish her further," she said with a shaking voice.

Lala lifted her head off the ground and glared at her. "I would rather be beaten than accept any leniency on your behalf!"

The sultan's eyes turned coldly on Lala. "That can be arranged," he replied in a gruff voice. "But I will comply with her request…at least for now." He lifted his voice so the captains of his guard could hear him. "However, let it be known from this day forward I declare Alexandria as my _second _wife."

Lala's eyes grew wide. "You are getting rid of me?"

"While more than tempting, no. But you will be the lowest among my wives."

"So you only keep me because of my father's arrangement!"

"I see no other reason," he said coldly. "You have been bitter since your arrival."

Lala glared at him. "I am a Christian and deserve a husband that is not shared with others!"

The sultan frowned. "Women cannot control their fate. It is the man who makes the decision in what must be. Your father saw the advantage for his kingdom and took the opportunity. You could have made friends but you instead chose the path of jealousy that led to hatred. Therefore, I have no other use for you."

Before she could reply, the sultan turned and strode back over to Alexandria. He motioned for slaves to come forward so they could begin to soothe the mark on her face. But he bent down and whispered in her ear. "I shall look forward to seeing you in bed this evening. I have thought of you every day since my departure."

She blushed and smiled. But in the back of her mind, Lala's words echoed in her head. Even though Iris was still given attention by the sultan, his lust for his first wife had diminished over time. He visited Iris more on the basis of affectionate conversation. The same would happen with Alexandria.

Love would not happen again for Alexandria within this lifetime. The best she could hope for was a peaceful existence. But she grew depressed with the thought she had little to occupy herself with during the long days. She was grateful for the architect's secret books. It gave her something her mind could absorb and learn. It seemed her very existence depended on finding more ways to expand upon her knowledge.

As she looked into the sultan's eyes, Alexandria thought how ironic it was that so many lived in the palace, yet she felt completely alone.

----

Erik watched the turn of events with the sultan's wives from the shadows in the garden. He stopped working by late afternoon to visit Alexandria before the sultan arrived. But apparently the ruler returned home ahead of time. Seeing the sultan put Lala in her place was quite satisfying. However, he was stunned Lala would be lowered to the status of third wife. The sultan was truly infatuated with Alexandria.

Erik silently followed the slaves walking Alexandria back to her apartment. In a way, the sultan's decision to elevate her to the second wife would only make her situation worsen. He knew the sultan's attention toward her would mean further isolation from the other women.

Too bad Erik did not give a damn.

The slaves turned direction and instead of going to Alexandria's apartment, they led her to the baths. Frowning with impatience, Erik walked to her apartment and slipped inside. Her rooms were still quite plain. She had no real colors on the walls, no tapestries, no…life. And he was going to design something for this woman? Ah yes, this would be quite a boring challenge.

Erik saw night was now falling and he was wasting time. Growing angry with how long he had to wait, he decided to leave and ventured down the hall. Following a maze of corridors, he stopped before Lala's court. Erik looked at the arched entrance and had a thought about adding such a design to Alexandria's new bedroom. He ventured further into the court and remembered Lala's bedroom had a similar design that opened to a small balcony.

Lala's eunuch walked in front of him. "She is not here."

Erik narrowed his eyes. "Did I request her presence?'

"Do you have any business with being in this court?"

"When it comes to the design of the new palace, I can damn well go anywhere I please. Get the hell out of my way or I will not be as gentle as I was the last time with your throat," he said as he withdrew a knife hidden in his cloak.

The eunuch backed away.

Erik smiled. "Perhaps you should check on your mistress. I am certain the mark on her face from the sultan will be there for some time." The eunuch's eyes widened, and he bolted for the gardens.

Erik proceeded into Lala's bedroom. He studied the opening. It was of course too small, poorly built, and most likely did little in keeping out the rain, as he saw cracks in the molding to one of the doors. But the design was an idea. He could make it much larger on a grander scale with a huge balcony. His mind was already putting together additional elements he could add.

Turning, he headed back toward the bedroom door only to freeze as he heard some type of commotion.

"Alexandria is being bathed?" asked a deep voice Erik recognized as the sultan.

"Yes, my lord."

"Bring her in."

Erik had no desire to face the sultan. He slipped inside one of Lala's closets. The shutters allowed him to remain hidden but still see into the room. He heard a woman screaming. Two guards pushed the woman into the bedroom as she struggled against their hold. The sultan entered the room, and she screamed again.

"Shut her mouth," demanded the sultan. The woman turned to look back at the sultan, her eyes wide in shock and it was then Erik realized it was Lala.

Erik cursed as he was wasting time. But he did not believe he would gain any favors if he suddenly came out a closet. Erik certainly wanted no misunderstanding that he was helping Lala in any way. He settled against a wall watching the ongoing struggle. At least he would be entertained by the sultan's punishment. He had seen the ruler torture more than a few enemies, although Erik would have tortured them far longer before giving them the gift of death. He could certainly advise the sultan of a few tactics, but it would be rude as a guest to do such a thing. He covered his ears for a moment, as the shrieking from Lala was becoming quite annoying.

"_I said shut her mouth!" _demanded the sultan, having the same thought.

She was gagged and then dragged over to the sultan, who looked at her with disgust. "Beating you would be too light of a punishment for what you have done. As Alexandria is not here, I will still give you what is deserved."

Her eyes grew wide, and the guards pushed her over to the bed. In one swift movement, one of them stripped her, leaving her standing nude before all of them.

"Tie her down," said the sultan softly.

The guards shoved her onto the bed with her face down. They spread her legs and arms, tying them to the bedposts.

"Now leave us," commanded the sultan.

Erik kept his groan to himself. The man could go for hours if he wanted with any of the women. And sex certainly did not seem like a punishment, even if she was unwilling. He focused his eyes across the room to think more on the design for Alexandria's bedroom.

But when he heard a small whimper, Erik glanced back to the bed. The sultan had disrobed and was on top of her, holding Lala's head down so her face was pushed into the sheets. The sultan mounted her and spread her buttocks for his penetration.

Erik swallowed with disgust, as sodomy was certainly not something he could see as pleasurable even to the man. It sickened him that in these lands it was even accepted that small boys were used. But the sultan had never used the practice, even denying guests of such a wish. And Erik had never seen the ruler use the practice until now.

The sultan gave her no warning as he thrust hard and deep into her. The force was so hard Lala still managed to cry out even though she was face down with her mouth gagged. As if such a thing encouraged him, the sultan began to pound into her for quite some time with Lala sobbing in pain.

Erik watched as the sultan finally stopped before he was finished and withdrew. There was bright red blood on his shaft, and the ruler wiped it off on the small of her back. Leaning down, the sultan yanked her hair, turning her head so that her eyes full of pain were on him.

"If you _ever_ do such a thing again, I will not be as gentle. I will fulfill the one night I must give you every week by punishing you in the same way until I am satisfied you will not go near her." He pulled her hair again so her head snapped back. _"Do I make myself clear?"_

Sobbing, Lala could barely nod but the sultan knew she had acknowledged his command. He rolled off her, making sure to crush her with his full weight in doing so. Once dressed, he called the soldiers back into the room. He ordered them to untie her but remain so none in her court could give her aid.

A different eunuch entered the room. "She is ready, my lord."

"Good," he replied, tightening his sash. "I will be in Alexandria's room attending to her the rest of the evening."

After he left, Erik slipped out of the closet. Lala's head was down, and she was still weeping. The soldiers were busy searching each room for slaves. Once he made it out of the court, he stood still for a moment.

He saw a glimpse of the sultan embracing Alexandria far down the corridor. For some unknown reason, Erik felt a chill down his spine as he watched her free herself from the sultan's arms to bow in respect. The sultan laughed and pulled her up to him. Kissing her, the ruler lightly pushed her into her apartment.

Erik stared at her door for a moment. He closed his eyes. What was it he was going to do? Work. Yes…he was going to return to his quarters so he could…work. Erik looked at the door again. Slowly, he turned the opposite direction and left the palace, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

_Author's note: I debated hard about deleting this scene from the book or re-writing it. However, I decided it was necessary to demonstrate the cruelness of the sultan as he appears so tender and loving to Alexandria. I need to make readers understand who he sometimes can be..._

_See my new interview at ladyghost dot com_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Manuel, come here now!" demanded Erik to a young man not far from him. They were outside on a large hill overlooking the construction of the new palace. While the slaves worked, Erik bent over a table that held the plans and pointed to one of the rooms. "These are the measurements for that section. You have made this inner wall too close to the staircase! Tell them to tear it down and do it again!"

"But master," replied Manuel.

"Do _not _call me that!" snapped Erik.

Manuel was owned by the sultan but not treated as a slave. He had already shown a talent for creating smaller buildings in the local village. Erik was impressed the structures were built quite strong yet designed by a man who knew nothing of architecture. Because of this, Erik allowed Manuel to become a leader in the daily work.

"I have a name, so use it!" growled Erik.

Manuel sighed. "Forgive me. But the wall is barely past these measurements. I do not see how this makes such a difference to the design. It will take more time to create it again."

Erik stepped dangerously close to Manuel who bowed his head. "Do _not_ question me. I am in no mood for you to test my patience."

"Y-yes, master." Manuel's face turned to horror at his mistake. "I-I…mean Erik. My apologies. I did not mean to offend. I will do as—"

"_Quiet!_ You are wasting time. Now tear down that damn wall!"

Erik watched Manuel scurry away. He cursed himself as Manuel showed much promise and he should treat the young man better. Erik was in a very dark mood today. Nothing was going as planned and the slaves were quickly becoming tired as he had increased their workload.

Bending over the plans in deep concentration, he was beginning to make adjustments from his original design. He needed every amount of free space so Alexandria's court could be designed.

"Erik?"

He sharply looked up to see Manuel standing again before him.

"_What now?"_ roared Erik while snapping the pencil in his fingers.

Manuel cringed. "The slaves are not cooperating. Many of them are too tired to continue."

"You will tell them to get to work or I will deal with them myself!"

His eyes wide, Manuel hesitated for a moment. But when Erik glared at him, Manuel bowed in compliance and left.

Erik wanted to break something. He needed more slaves. The sultan felt he had more than enough. He glared at the construction site. He would simply buy more on his own so he could complete this project. However, he would have to spend a considerable amount of money to do such a thing. And while he had more than enough wealth, it infuriated Erik. Why should he spend his own money when the sultan should be providing the slaves? Cursing once more, he bent down to study the plans closely.

But once again, Erik heard footsteps approaching. Angered he was again being interrupted, Erik exploded with rage. _"Goddamn it, Manuel! I swear I am going to beat the hell out of—"_

Erik stopped dead in his words now that he had looked up from the plans. The sultan and Alexandria stood before him with several guards. Erik glanced at Alexandria and saw she quickly avoided his eyes.

"What do you want?" asked Erik in a low voice.

"I see you continue to, shall we say, motivate my workers," said the sultan with laughter in his voice.

"This is my project, and I will do as I please," replied Erik coldly. He was oddly aware the sultan was holding Alexandria's hand.

"Only until I say you do not." The sultan's eyes narrowed at him.

Erik knew damn well no ruler would interfere with his work. He wanted to lash out but refrained for some reason. Instead, he curled his fingers into tight fists. "I cannot accomplish my task if I continue to receive interruptions," he bit out in as light of tone he could manage.

"And do you consider Alexandria an interruption?" The sultan brought her hand to his mouth and gave it an affectionate kiss. He looked down at her. "Are you progressing in the design of your new court?"

Erik watched as Alexandria looked up at her new husband. Her eyes were nervous, which Erik sensed were due to her lack of knowledge with designing a court. He highly doubted she had even made it past the first chapter in one of the books, which were quite complex to understand. Erik opened his mouth to comment for her on his idea with the balcony but Alexandria spoke softly.

"Yes, my lord. But I dare say I am making it difficult for him. I like the curvature designs of Victor Horta, especially his unique use of glass. But I also have an appreciation for Hector Guimard's style that has a medieval sense of geometrical volume. It is a hard decision for me to make."

Erik was completely stunned, and he stared at her. He had not been this dumbfounded by anything in quite some time. Her retention of information was…astonishing.

The sultan was equally shocked and almost did not look like he knew what to say in response. He tilted his head down to look at her face.

Realizing both men were staring at her, Alexandria dropped her head, waiting to hear what the sultan's reaction would be. Women in these lands were not given the opportunity to speak so openly. Erik considered for a moment that the sultan may even be insulted, as she had demonstrated knowledge far better then most men.

The sultan shook his head. "I forget how intelligent you are. I remember Karim saying your education was extensive." To her visible relief, he laughed. "I must remember to introduce you to our future guests so they see how dangerous Ottoman women can be not only in physical pleasure but with their minds!"

She smiled weakly in response, as if she was aware of the fine line she was crossing. Fortunately, the sultan's affection with her seemed to allow a broader viewpoint than with others.

"I want to see the progress of my own court," the sultan said to Erik.

Manuel once more appeared by Erik's side. "My lord," he spoke as he bowed his head, "I can take you to the site." He looked at Alexandria. "But I am afraid it is far too dangerous for her to be in that area while the slaves work."

The sultan looked down at Alexandria. "I will not be long, and you can use this opportunity to talk further with Erik." The guards moved forward as he began to walk away. He held up his hand. "I do not need guards. Have them stay here to protect my wife."

The captain of the guard shook his head. "We do not have enough guards here with us. You know our enemies have been sending assassins. Your protection comes first, my lord, as the duty I was sworn to do. I can retrieve more soldiers but it will take time."

The sultan frowned. It was becoming dusk and the light would soon be gone. He looked at Erik.

Erik clenched his jaw, as he knew what was coming next.

"I will leave my wife with very good protection." The sultan suddenly laughed. "I believe your temper alone would burn them to the ground." He looked at his Alexandria. "I will return shortly, little one."

Erik watched as the sultan and his soldiers walked down to the site. There was an awkward silence. This day had been such a waste, and his anger was ready to boil over most likely making him say something he would regret. He focused his mind on what she had said to divert his frustration.

He turned and faced her. "You read faster than I would have thought."

She flushed. "I have nothing else to read."

"I tried to visit you yesterday but saw the sultan had already returned. It will be difficult for you to finish reading while he is…with you so often." Often? Hell, Erik was sure the man would be with her every day and night.

She glanced away to look at the palace under construction. "Yes. That is why I made sure to read both books while I had the time and privacy."

Erik's mouth almost dropped open. "You have read _both_ books?"

Her eyes now looked at him nervously. "Yes."

He shook his head, impressed she could read books that were detailed when she had no knowledge of architecture. It was a shame that such a mind was wasted here.

"So," Erik said as he began to carefully fold the plans, "What questions do you have?"

"Why did Viollet-le-Duc use the gothic style? His designs were very…" she paused, searching for the word.

"Innovative."

She looked at him and for the first time gave him a wide, beautiful smile. "Yes, innovative. I do not understand why he would entwine his modern techniques with such a flamboyant Gothic style."

"Exactly," replied Erik still thinking her memory was extraordinary. "The later Gothic styles are different. His innovations with design are very different. That is why they can be used together."

She nodded. "But I still think he was better at performing restoration rather than creating new designs."

Erik frowned. "That is a very strong opinion I do not recommend you share outside these lands."

"As if I would ever be able to leave," he heard her quietly say under her breath.

Erik certainly understood how trapped she must feel. A gilded cage was still a cage. But her court and private bedroom would be a place of peace for her. He would see to that.

"Is there anything else?" he asked, prompting her.

Alexandria sighed. "I love the look of the stained glass Hector Guimard did within Castel Béranger. Is this something you can similarly create?"

Erik nodded, thinking her idea would add even more beauty to the doors leading to the balcony. "Yes, it will take time to create the glass, but I know some artisans in one of the nearby cities. I would do it myself, but it will save time so I can work on the frame to the balcony."

"Balcony?"

Erik began to pack away his tools. "Yes," he said. "Your room will face the west where a large lake is being created within the new garden. The balcony will add to the beauty from the outside wall as well as within your bedroom."

"Truly? A balcony will be in my room?"

His temper suddenly flared and his eyes turned cold upon her. "Why would I say otherwise?"

She recoiled immediately, and Erik cursed himself. He finished packing his tools and walked over to place the bags on his horse. He patted the large chestnut stallion that pawed at the ground and shook his head.

"What is his name?" she asked.

Erik stopped what he was doing. No one had ever asked him such a thing, as animals were treated most cruelly in these lands. There was no sense in giving any animal a name. But he decided to answer.

"René"

"That is beautiful. It is French, is it not?"

He secured the bags, not looking at her. "Yes," he finally answered.

"What does the name mean?"

Erik was now becoming annoyed with her questions. He did not share anything personal with anyone. "It is just a name," he muttered.

"But there must have been a reason you named him that."

"What does it matter?!" he suddenly snapped as he glared at her.

Alexandria backed away but not in fear. Her face had more of a look of disappointment. She turned and once more gazed at the construction site of the new palace.

He sighed. They still had much to talk about in the coming days when construction would begin on her court. He would need her to be open with him about her ideas and he was not exactly doing a good job of making her feel confident in him.

"Reborn."

She turned her head. "What?"

He let out a breath in exasperation. "Reborn. That is what the name means." Before she could ask he continued. "When I first came here, I saw the soldiers capture wild horses and break them. But this horse could not be broken. He was so angry that he injured a number of soldiers trying to ride him. Finally, they threw ropes on him and held him down on the ground. The captain said he was useless and ordered him to be slain. I stepped in and told them if he was no use then I wanted him."

"And so…you broke him?" she asked.

"Of course not!" he replied in a loud voice causing her to wince. He regained control of himself. "Why should I do such a thing and break his strong spirit?"

"Then how—"

"He chooses to be with me," he said far too harshly, cutting her off. "His family had been captured. He was frightened and angry. I simply untied him while I spoke softly to him. Once free of the ropes, I began to leave, and he followed me. His anger dissolved and he became loyal only to me."

"And so he was reborn," she murmured.

Erik said nothing and moved past her back to the table as he had forgotten his knife. He examined it closely finding it was beginning to dull. Sitting down on the ground, he produced a stone from underneath his cloak and began to sharpen it. Wait, maybe he should not be doing this in front of her, as it would make her more nervous. He looked up and was shocked to find her almost right on top of him.

"The carving on the handle of the knife is exquisite. Where was it made?" she asked.

He grew annoyed once more. Placing the knife aside, he motioned for her to sit down. When she did, he looked at her fiercely.

"Let me be very plain to you," he roughly said. "I am here to create the palace, including your court. There is no need for you to learn about me. Do you understand?"

To his surprise, she frowned. "Are you always this bitter?"

"I am notbitter." Angry, deadly, infuriated; those were words that described him quite well.

"I see. So you have your work and a horse. Nothing else."

"I do not _need_ anything else." Inwardly he winced, as she did not need to remind him of what little he had in life.

She bit her lip and slightly repositioned herself.

"You think otherwise?" snapped Erik. "I do not care what you think unless it involves your new court. Do you understand?"

Alexandria's eyes looked at him with such sadness he suddenly had second thoughts. God, he was such a bastard. He knew all she wanted was conversation and to learn about him.

Learn.

It suddenly dawned on him that she was hungry for anything she could learn, even if it meant withstanding his temper. Except for the sultan, she was very alone. And the sultan would only teach her…other things to please him. Once more, Erik felt hatred swell up toward the man.

"If it is knowledge you seek, then I can provide you with more information," he quickly said.

Her face actually lit up. "Thank you. I know you do not like to talk but—"

"Talk? There will be no talk. I was referring to bringing you more books."

Her face fell once more. "Yes, of course."

There was silence between them, and Erik finally retrieved his knife again. Sharpening it against the stone, he thought about what she said. "I suppose I can still talk with you to answer questions about the books I give you." Had he just said what he thought he did? Goddamn it, he did not have time for this! What the hell was he saying?

"Thank you," Alexandria replied softly. "But how will you bring me the books?"

"That is easy enough. We still have work to do on the design of your court. I can request for us not to be disturbed during that time." God, he was an idiot.

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think he would allow that."

"It is amazing to me that you have to be _allowed_ to do anything," muttered Erik.

"It was not always so." When he looked at her in question, she continued. "I was raised free. Greek women are respected and not treated as property. Although women are not part of any leadership, it is common for the men to ask advice from women as they are just as well educated."

Ah, that explains why her skin was so much lighter. She was far away from her home.

"Why did you leave?" he asked before he could stop himself. Where was the sultan? He had to be returning soon…

Alexandria gave a small laugh. "I certainly did not leave because I wanted to. As a young girl, I was stolen from my household to become a concubine for the ruler of Constantinople. It is common to try to please rulers with gifts from such far away lands. I was presented before Karim. It was not long after that I became his wife." She blinked quickly for a moment as if trying to stop the tears from forming. "I truly loved him," she whispered.

The word "love" was not something Erik wanted to discuss. Christine had seen to that. Thankfully, he saw the sultan with his soldiers returning. He stood and reached down to help her up. Her hand was so delicate he thought he may have applied too much strength in grasping it. But she smiled in gratitude, brushed herself off, and looked at the men coming forward.

"I am very pleased," the sultan said as he reached for Alexandria. He looked at Erik. "You are making great progress. I told you we had enough slaves to do such work."

Erik gritted his teeth. "Will there be anything else?" Not that he needed this man's permission to take his leave. "I believe there has been enough use of me tonight," he said. He could not help himself and looked at Alexandria.

The sultan narrowed his eyes. "I hope you treated my wife with the respect she deserves. She is no slave, and you are to give her anything she wishes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly."

Erik's attitude suddenly changed. She wanted books that were forbidden by the sultan? Now he would make damn sure to give her every book he had! Hell, maybe he could design a secret bookcase within her new court.

Why was he thinking like this? His hatred for the sultan was making him spend far too much time on such trivial things. Yes, it was his anger toward the sultan, or so Erik tried to tell himself. Why else would he care?

Erik had enough for tonight. Without waiting, he turned his back, mounted his horse, and rode off.

---

Alexandria watched Erik leave. The architect was certainly not a kind man but she was willing to do anything to talk with…well, someone! And the books! She was very excited at the prospect of receiving more books. She would have to be more careful and not—

"Alexandria?"

She blinked up at the sultan. "Yes?"

"You looked as if you were about to do battle," he said, chuckling.

"Oh," she said with horror. She needed to do a better job in masking her secret thoughts. "Forgive me. I…I was just trying to think of more things to add for my court."

The sultan smiled and took her by the hand so he could lead her to the waiting horses. Lifting her up on his horse, once again she felt the coldness of being treated as his property, like a prize being shown off to the soldiers. The sultan mounted behind her and they rode back to the palace.

Once inside, she knew where they were headed next. It seemed his lust was unending. And Alexandria despised herself as she yielded to him easily with his exquisite touch. God! Just once she wished he could _not_ pleasure her. It was as if she wanted to prove her heart was stronger than her body.

Lala suddenly appeared. Before anyone could stop her, she rushed forward. The sultan stepped immediately in front of Alexandria, thinking Lala was going to harm her in some way. Instead, Lala fell to his feet crying.

Alexandria was shocked she would even do such a thing. Lala was stubbornly proud and to be at his feet in front of everyone was beneath her.

"Lala," the sultan said.

She continued to weep.

He sighed and pulled her up.

"I am s-so sorry," she said between her tears. "I-I was so wrong. Please, I do not want to be in your ill favor! Even if you will never love me, I will take you any way I can! I love you."

The sultan's eyes softened and he lowered his voice, but Alexandria could hear his words. "I am pleased you have learned your lesson. Our next night together will not be as before." With his fingers, he lifted her chin up to his face. "And love comes in many different forms. If you mean what you say and treat Alexandria with respect, you may find that one day you will earn what you seek. Go now, and I will see you in a few nights."

"Thank you," she whispered.

But as the sultan turned to talk with his captain, Alexandria saw Lala give her an evil smile. She shuddered and feared her life was now more in danger than ever before. Perhaps she should find a way to fall out of favor with the sultan. But any carelessness on her part and she would find herself being treated the same as Lala.

"Come, Alexandria," said the sultan reaching for her. "The night has just begun for us."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alexandria watched as the sultan was dressed by slaves. It was now morning, and once again she was in his bed. She looked forward to returning to her apartments and hoped Erik would keep his word and bring her more books.

"Did you hear me, little one?"

She flushed in embarrassment. "Forgive me, my lord. What did you say?"

He came forward and sat down on the bed. "Your mind has been quite occupied as of late. Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed with too much enthusiasm. "I am just excited about the architect bringing me his…" She shut her mouth. What the hell was she saying?

"Bringing what?"

"Well…the plans of course," she said.

"I thought you still had much to discuss with him."

This lie was growing larger each minute. "Yes, but he is bringing me a few of the ideas I talked about with him last night," she said, thinking quickly.

He smiled at her. "And here you thought you would not want a court of your own." She blushed and he laughed. "I enjoy seeing those cheeks grow red."

"One of my flaws I cannot change," she replied, frowning at herself. At least they had gotten off the topic of the architect.

The sultan grew serious for a moment. "Alexandria, do I make you happy?"

"Of course, my lord." Why was he asking her such a thing?

He brought his hand to his mouth. "I am sorry you witnessed me striking Lala. I am not always that man. It seems Erik is not the only one that sometimes has a wicked temper. And I must admit, when it involves anyone harming you, I do not seem to be able to control myself." He eased back onto several pillows decorating the bed. "There are times, especially in front of an audience, I am expected to be that way. As a ruler, I cannot show any weakness."

"I could never imagine you weak, my lord," said Alexandria. And she sincerely meant it. After now spending more time with him, it was clear his authority was never questioned. And she suspected he was quick to administer punishment for what he dictated was righteous. His slap to Lala was most likely a very small example in comparison to his other acts to those who defied him.

He smiled. "Please understand, little one, my demonstration of what may seem like cruelty to others is also a strong message to our people and our enemies. I am not sure if you understand to the full extent of what I must do at times."

Alexandria opened her mouth to speak but then shut it tightly. Good God, she could never speak her opinion so openly to him.

The sultan's eyebrows rose. "What were you going to say?"

"I…nothing my lord. I think you are a very powerful ruler."

He shook his head. "That was not what you were going to say." He sat upright and took both of her hands into his. Looking straight into her eyes he spoke softly. "I know I am a man of extreme appetites. You have physically pleasured me more than enough. But you must understand I want more from you."

A lump caught in her throat. "More, my lord?"

"Yes. Last night, you intrigued me when you demonstrated your knowledge in front of Erik. I have even been thinking I would very much like to hear your opinion on more issues."

Alexandria was stunned. He _wanted_ her to think? She felt hopeful for a moment.

The sultan smiled tightly before speaking again. "Although, you must remember it would only be in private with me," he said in a serious tone. "You must be very careful not to speak so openly when there are guests. It would kill me to punish you in front of them. But as I said, it is necessary to reinforce my word is final, and I will follow the expectations of my ancestors who were rulers before me."

She fiddled with one of the small pillows on the bed. "I do not know what to say, my lord."

He moved closer to her. "I want you to be yourself with me, Alexandria," he said softly. "I admit I have been more than eager to know you physically, especially after our first night when I saw what passion you held. But I am beginning to understand why Karim loved you. It is your mind, your wit. I never thought it possible with a woman," he admitted.

Alexandria swallowed. "Women in other lands are treated more as equals. They can learn and… read."

His eyes darkened. "Women are forbidden to do so in these lands. They are not equal and never shall be."

"I-I just thought if we, I mean, if you allowed me to speak openly with my opinion then perhaps you would also allow me a few books." She could not stop herself from looking at him with a plea in her eyes.

He sighed. "I am sorry, Alexandria. Words that are spoken have much less risk. Even if someone overheard our conversation, it would be easy to dismiss that the person lacked any credibility to prove such a thing. But books are written words and not easy to hide."

"I do not understand why women cannot read!" she suddenly blurted in anger. But before she could apologize, he reached out to stroke her long, thick hair, taking his time to entwine it within his fingers.

"Is it not the man that created woman? Is it not the man's responsibility to care and provide for her? Women should trust men and their wisdom. Anything else is unnecessary."

Alexandria could not help herself and frowned. She tried to recover but he smiled.

"That is not to mean women are unimportant, little one. Women in these lands are highly revered, as they produce life for our future. That alone makes them more than deserving of all we do to protect them."

"I…understand my lord."

He moved even closer until he was almost touching her lips. "Do you, Alexandria? Do you understand that while I am sultan it is you who I place above all other women?"

She took in his scent, and once more she was shamed with wanting him. If he truly wanted her to be open, then now was the time to test him. "I do not see how you can place me above all other women, my lord. Iris is about to have your first born and if it is a son, surely you will name him your heir."

He pulled back from her face and she held her breath waiting for his reaction.

"I know you overheard what I said to Lala," the sultan said softly. "What I said to her is there are many forms of love, Alexandria. I love Iris, but not in the same way as you."

She swallowed hard. "As I have been in love…" she began, but stopped as her voice began to tremble.

He nodded at her. "Say what you think, Alexandria."

She took a deep breath. "As I have been in love, I do not agree with what you say. There is only one form of love and that is…what is shared between one husband and…one wife."

The sultan sat back again and studied her with a serious expression. "Are you jealous of the other women who share my bed?"

"No, my lord."

He looked surprised. "Why? You just said it should only be between one man and woman. I find most women of Christian faith, such as Lala, have a very hard time with the concept. But a man cannot remain monogamous to one woman. It is not in his nature. Think about it, Alexandria. Look at the animals we share our kingdom with. Do not most of the males have more than one mate?"

"Yes, but we are not animals, my lord."

He chuckled at her boldness. "No, but we still possess the same instinct. And you must admit some animals have several mates, yet in the end he is only deeply mated to one. But you did not answer my question. I have doted upon only you since your arrival. Can you honestly say it would not bother you if I was to invite one of the harem girls into my bed this very night?"

Actually, she was craving a night to herself but she dared not say such a thing. "No, my lord."

"Because you do not love me."

"You are very kind to me, and I will perform my duty as a wife. But…"

"I am not Karim."

"No," she whispered. Now he was going to be angry. Dear God, what if she did fall out of his favor due to this discussion?

But the sultan's eyes seemed to soften. "He was a great and very honorable man. I envy the love you gave him."

She tried to keep herself together. She blinked rapidly, hiding her face by turning her head away so he could not see tears in her eyes.

"Alexandria," he said softly. "Come here."

She found she could not breathe. If he held her now…

But that was exactly what he did. Strong arms came around her, and he cradled her head to his chest. Her emotion surged forward with images of Karim in her mind. She tried to hold it in but lost her battle. As she cried, the sultan stroked her hair and rocked her slowly. When his chief eunuch came to tell him some guests had arrived, he waved him off. The sultan settled himself in bed with her but not for any lustful reasons. Instead, he simply held her and whispered comforting words.

When she opened her eyes, Alexandria realized she had fallen asleep. The sultan was no longer in the bed. She sat up and saw small pretty pink flowers left on the pillow that were no doubt meant for her. Her head spun with the change of events, and she did not know what to think. Could the sultan actually be experiencing real love with her? Or was she falling into some type of trap? But there was nothing really she could provide in exchange that would rationalize such a thing. He knew he already had her loyalty as well as the physical pleasure he gave her.

But he did not have her love.

That must be it. She was now a challenge to him. No woman ever refused him. No doubt most of them immediately fell in love with him. She shook her head. Her relationship with him was now at a critical stage. If he could not make her love him, what then?

Alexandria could still see the smirk on Lala's face, and she shuddered. She did not want…anyone. And here the day before she was eagerly looking for anyone to talk to. That someone turned out to be the architect Erik despite the sultan's warnings about his evil temper. But she had continued to ask Erik questions, much to the architect's annoyance. As if she needed to upset what little good graces left she had with Erik! She was definitely walking a fine line.

Quickly getting dressed, she left the sultan's court and went to her apartment. Only silence greeted her, as Anna had been sent for her weekly bath. Alexandria slowly walked into her bedroom and approached the secret compartment. Opening it, she gasped, as there before her were five more books ranging from philosophy to the arts. She eagerly took one of the books and opened it. It was about opera. She had heard of this type of performance but knew little else. She quickly hopped on her bed and began to read.

---

A few days later, Erik was still dissatisfied with the little progress that was being made. It became obvious that without more help this palace would take the rest of his life before it was finished. The stone delivered was inadequate. The glass artisans he wanted for Alexandria's bedroom were away visiting far off relatives. Even the sultan's personal bedroom was now facing problems, as the floor had not been laid properly. With the project so enormous, it was difficult for him to oversee everything, and the anger at such chaos was building within him.

"Manuel!" shouted Erik. Damn it! Where was he?

"Here," panted Manuel from behind him. He had been running up the hill and was out of breath.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I had to fetch the captain's horse due to the situation at the palace."

"You will follow my orders _not_ his," snapped Erik. "Wait. What did you just say?"

"You have not heard? It is so terrible such a thing has happened."

"And what is that?" asked Erik impatiently.

"The sultan's second wife Alexandria just became violently ill. The captain was called to return to the palace. I think he is…"

Erik knew Manuel stopped dead when he saw the look of anger in his eyes. _"Where is she?"_ Erik demanded.

"I…I believe in her apartment. But why—"

Erik turned and made a dead run to his horse. There was little time. He had no idea when or how long ago her symptoms began. He checked his bags and found a small bottle he was looking for. Mounting his horse, Erik made haste to the palace. Upon arriving, he jumped off before the horse had even stopped.

Inside, the palace was complete chaos. Eunuchs, slaves, and soldiers were swarming in the hall close to Alexandria's apartment. But Erik flew past all of them, even when the soldiers shouted for him to stop. Arriving in her bedroom, Erik almost hesitated as he caught a glimpse of the sultan's face, which was angrier than he had ever seen.

Erik looked at the bed and found Alexandria struggling to breathe. Her face was as white as ash, even as the sultan's so called physicians tried to help her. Erik moved quickly to her, took out the bottle, pinched her nose, and dumped the contents down her throat.

Only to be yanked up and slammed hard against one of the walls.

Recovering from the blow to his back, Erik glared at the man who had dared to do such a thing to him. But he found himself looking into the sultan's blazing eyes.

"_What were you doing?"_ the sultan roared as he slammed Erik once more into the wall.

Erik's own fury broke loose, and he twisted from the sultan's grasp. He was quickly able to change places, and it was suddenly he that was shoving the sultan into a wall. Without thinking, Erik's hands went to the man's throat but to his surprise, the sultan had enormous strength and pried Erik's fingers loose. Erik simply changed tactics by dead punching him in the face. Before the sultan could recover from the blow, Erik had within seconds produced a knife and placed it against the sultan's throat.

Which he quickly found out was a very bad strategy.

Several hands tore Erik off the sultan and shoved him so hard into the floor that the wind was knocked out of him. Before he could react, one of the soldiers trapped him with a sword at his chest while the others began to beat him severely.

"_Stop!"_

The soldiers bowed immediately as the sultan came forward. Rubbing his jaw, he glared down at Erik. "Explain yourself! Now!"

Seething with hatred, Erik looked up at the man. Despite his pain, he met the sultan's eyes with coldness.

"How does your favorite look now?" Erik asked in a mocking tone.

The men reacted in confusion but a collective gasp near Alexandria's bed caught their attention. As heads turned to look at her, their expressions turned to shock. The soldiers abruptly released Erik and the witnesses in the room all began to talk at once.

As no one, of course, was helping him up, Erik struggled to his feet. He winced at the pain in his back from being slammed into a stone wall, not to mention a few good blows to his torso. But he looked over to see that Alexandria's color had returned. She was now breathing well and even tried to sit up.

"Do not!" said Erik sharply to her.

The room became silent, and they all looked at him.

"What did you give her?" the sultan asked in a low voice.

"Something I know that easily counteracts a common poison used in these lands," replied Erik gruffly. He glared at her. "You are to stay in bed and only drink fluids for the rest of the day to be sure all of it is flushed from your system."

"And just how did you know she was poisoned?" asked the captain moving in dangerously close.

Erik scoffed. "It is not surprising to me at all. The symptoms of becoming so violently ill are generally associated with poison." He looked steadily at the sultan and was most satisfied he had left a mark on the ruler's face. "I have little doubt she is a target to many within these walls. It was only a matter of time."

The sultan looked gravely at him. "It must have been in her food. She had just eaten when she suddenly fell ill." He swiftly walked over to his captain. "Where is Lala?"

The sultan's chief eunuch pushed his way through the soldiers. "My lord, wait—"

"Bring her to me now!" yelled the sultan, ignoring the eunuch.

Soon Lala's screaming could be heard, and she was dragged into the room. She fought the soldiers as they shoved her down hard at the sultan's feet. Kneeling, she bowed her head, holding her trembling hands clasped together.

Lala begged the sultan in a shaking voice. "No! My lord, no! You must believe me. I had nothing to do with this. I admit I was jealous, but I would never do such a thing. Never!"

"My lord," said his chief eunuch softly, "it is hard to believe your third wife would be so forward in her tactics so quickly after the other incident with Alexandria. Even if she did, how could she know about the ingredients to make a poison?" The sultan's eunuch shook his head while looking at her. "She has not the intelligence to even know what or where to find such things."

The sultan narrowed his eyes at Lala and turned back to the eunuch. "But someone who is very close to her would."

It was then Erik knew the sultan already understood the relationship between Lala and her adored eunuch.

Lala looked up with her eyes wide. "Oh, God no…I swear, my lord…he would not have done this. Please…"

But it was too late, as she confirmed exactly what the sultan was thinking. Although it was not certain that Lala's chief eunuch had attempted murder, the sultan would not take the chance.

"Into my court. Now!" growled the sultan He turned and looked at Erik. "You also," he demanded.

Erik cursed and looked at Alexandria. Satisfied she had recovered, he plodded after the sultan surrounded by guards. Lala was roughly dragged following the group.

Arriving at the sultan's court, Erik found the open room filled with an audience. Some were advisors, while others most likely were guests from other lands. Those who did not know Erik stared at him.

The sultan sat down within his court, and slaves settled at his feet. He motioned to the captain that nodded and brought in Lala's beloved eunuch.

"No!" cried Lala as the soldiers forced her down on her knees across the room.

The sultan addressed those within the court. "I will take no chances with Alexandria's life. As there is suspicion that this eunuch could have done such a thing, he will be put to death." He looked at Lala. "I also do this for the purification of you, my third wife. I believe your desire to make amends were sincere to me last evening. Let this be seen not as a punishment but as a gesture of protecting you from those who may provide a negative influence. Your slaves within your court will be replaced with those loyal only to me."

Horrified, the eunuch was led over to the middle of the room and forced to kneel. The sultan nodded, and the captain swiftly beheaded the man. His head rolled to a stop in front of Lala who, in a matter of moments, fell forward on the floor in a dead faint.

Satisfied, the sultan nodded once more at his captain, who was wiping his sword clean on the dead eunuch's sleeve. The captain bowed and walked over to Lala. Picking her up in his arms, he motioned for some of the slaves to follow and left the court.

"I will speak with Erik alone," said the sultan in a low voice. The room quickly emptied except for the slaves still on the floor at the base of the ruler's chair.

Erik watched as dark red blood from the body continued to spread across the floor. The slave girls tried to move away but it continued to flow until they were in a small pool of blood. Horrified, some of them gagged and covered their mouths but none would dare to cry out for fear of punishment.

"I have heard rumors of your previous reputation in the last few weeks," said the sultan as he ignored the slave girls that were now kneeling in a pool of blood.

Erik shrugged. "I hardly see how it may differ from what I am now."

The sultan chuckled. "Yes, but I heard you have a cunning mind to easily get away with death." He leaned forward. "You already know this eunuch most likely did not obtain the poison."

"So you simply killed him for your own purpose," said Erik in a matter-of-fact tone.

The sultan smiled. "Of course."

Erik gave a ragged sigh. "What is it you want? I am behind schedule."

"You will always be behind on schedule, Erik, because you are never satisfied."

"What do you want?" snapped Erik.

"Only your insights as to who may have poisoned Alexandria."

Erik all but rolled his eyes. "She is your favorite and therefore many have a motive against her."

"Yes, and for some reason I think in time you will find more hidden secrets within your dark world that I can use to my advantage. Do I make myself clear?"

Erik clenched his jaw. Now he was not only an architect, but a damn spy for the man.

The sultan reached down casually and brought up one of the young female slaves to his lap. He absently caressed the front of her dress, brushing his fingers around where Erik was certain her nipple was. She shuddered but the sultan did not notice as he continued.

"I want Alexandria protected at all cost. There is an insider in this palace anxious for her death, and I simply want your eyes on the situation. That is all I am asking."

"Of course, I will see what I can do between the hours I have to spare with nothing to do."

"Good."

Erik could feel his temper rising. "Why? I am not her master."

"No one is her true master," said the sultan softly. "Similar to what you told me in that you would bow to no one." He smiled. "And so now that you are working with her on her new court, I expect for you to watch her when I have to be away."

"I am not here to look after your wife's needs."

"No," said the sultan, "only I will fulfill those particular needs like no other man," he said, obviously making a point she was at his mercy when it came to his physical demands. "I will make a deal with you. If you help provide me with information that can assist in Alexandria's safety, then I will relent in buying as many slaves as you wish for the new palace."

Erik could not deny the need for so many more slaves that only the sultan would be able to purchase in such an enormous quantity. Damn. He drew a breath.

"I accept."

_Author's Note: Visit my web site for discounts on The Sultan's Favorite (see my profile page for the homepage.)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alexandria sighed as she looked out the window from her bed. It was an overcast day with the clouds moving in rapidly. She could smell the rain that would soon be coming.

She looked down at the book about opera she held. Of all the books from Erik, this seemed to be her favorite. She would love the opportunity to see such magnificent performances. But of course that was not possible.

The sultan had left earlier in the morning stating he had a business transaction of some sort to oversee and would not return for a few days. She had fully recovered from the incident with the poison yesterday, but he was insistent that she stay in bed. Normally such a thing would annoy her. However, with him absent, she could freely take the time to read. Anna was already proving to be a very loyal slave, as she would forewarn Alexandria should anyone approach or enter the apartment. Anna made absolutely no judgment and did as she was asked. But Alexandria had the feeling the slave was quite intrigued that her mistress could read.

A knock on the outer door down the hall made her jump. Anna called out she was coming which was also meant as a warning to Alexandria. Hiding the books away, she lay back as she was supposed to do.

"Alexandria!" beamed Iris with a smile as she came into the bedroom. "You look well!" She came over and sat down on the bed.

Alexandria smiled in return. She truly liked the sultan's first wife. "Yes, I seem fine now."

"How I wanted to see you!" exclaimed Iris. "But the sultan and his chief eunuch forbid me to come anywhere near your apartment because of my pregnancy."

Alexandria nodded. "That is understandable."

"Were you frightened?"

"I actually did not know what was happening," admitted Alexandria. "I had just eaten and was not feeling well. Anna had alerted everyone when she saw I was having trouble breathing. I do not remember much else." She frowned for a moment. "Well actually, I do somewhat remember Erik forcefully pouring something down my throat. But it was almost more like a dream."

"You mean a nightmare," corrected Iris. "How awful! But how amazing Erik saved you! I heard his travels were quite extensive. He must have learned a great deal about such things."

"Yes…" Alexandria hesitated. "Iris, why would he care to save me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he does not seem to care about anyone. Quite frankly, if I had died he may have even been happy because he no longer would have to make all the adjustments for my new court."

"Of course not!" Iris smiled wider. "Most likely he was irritated that if you died it meant he would have to change what he started yet again."

They both laughed, and Alexandria felt herself relaxing for the first time in far too long when. Iris reached out and held her hand.

"I am sorry I have not been by to see you before such a thing happened," Iris said almost sadly. "I have been so busy, and I admit that towards the end of this pregnancy I easily get tired. But I have to keep up a number of important relations with guests who visit. It is very important to provide everything a host can, especially with the tension of so many coming to discuss the expansion of our empire. Most of them try to be diplomatic, but in the end all of them want to know what our lord is planning that may affect them. It is my job to try to make them relaxed as possible so the tension does not run high."

"And how do you do that?"

"Most of the time it is making the proper arrangement for meals and entertainment. When the sultan gives approval for a particular guest, I even select which girl from the harem he should bed. My role, although exhausting at times, is very important."

Alexandria shook her head. "You expect too much of yourself as first wife. I doubt the sultan would like to hear such a thing."

Iris smiled again. "Perhaps. But I also admit it is a role I enjoy."

Alexandria envied such a thing. "I would love to have more responsibility such as you. It would at least give me something to do!"

The first wife chuckled. "Right now you _do_ have a very large responsibility. You are our lord's favorite. It is with you he seeks his time away from the politics and stress. You should be proud that you bring such pleasure to our lord."

Alexandria looked down at Iris's hand and spoke softly. "Do you love the sultan?"

Iris squeezed her hand. "Yes, I do."

She looked up. "Then how can you condone me to...to be with him?"

"Other women used to bother me," said Iris sighing. "Of course, I was the favorite for a while as his first wife. But I knew his interest would wane, especially in the months of pregnancy. However, I have found great joy that he still is very affectionate with me and seeks me out almost daily to talk with me. I truly feel how much he cares for me. I have learned that when he is happy, even if it is physically with someone else, he still thinks of me."

"I do not think I could ever love him," Alexandria suddenly admitted.

Iris's eyes widened. "It is your duty as a Christian wife. You must find a way to accept your place."

"Or end up as Lala?"

The first wife frowned. "Lala creates her own unhappiness. And yes, you can see what jealousy can do."

"Jealousy or love?" asked Alexandria. She shook her head. "If my husband Karim had paid attention to other women, I have to wonder if I would have been just like Lala."

"He loved you very much," said Iris with her eyes softening.

"Yes…and…he did not want to ever be with other women. I knew it was within his right, and I even expected such a thing. But to my surprise he stopped using his harem after our marriage. He spent every night with me."

"You were very fortunate," murmured Iris. She suddenly jumped and withdrew her hand to place over her stomach.

Alexandria laughed. "He is strong within you."

She patted her stomach and chuckled. "Yes, there are times I believe he is trying to already kick his way out of me!" She raised her head proudly. "He will be a fine son."

Alexandria smiled but worried if the child was female. What would happen to Iris? Alexandria was certain the sultan would still try again with his first wife. But if Iris did not produce an heir, the sultan would eventually look to one of his other wives. And there was no question Alexandria would be next in line, as she was now the second wife as well as his favorite.

Alexandria had been taught by her first husband a method of birth control with a device she inserted within herself. Realizing his fate, Karim never wanted children for fear of their deaths once the sultan began his rule over the city. Since being brought here, she continued using the device, even though she was uncertain if it were allowed. But she did not want to chance having a son who would have a deadly fate should Iris be successful. In this land, only one was chosen as sultan. And that meant any other living male siblings were put to death when the time came.

There was a knock at the door, and Anna could be heard letting someone in. Iris patted Alexandria's hand. "I should go, and you should rest," she said firmly.

Alexandria lightly smiled in response but then it quickly faded in almost shock at the visitor now in her bedroom.

---

Erik bowed his head politely to Iris, who came before him with a smile.

"I thank you for my sister's life."

Erik shrugged with indifference. "You are close," he said, referring to her pregnancy.

"Yes!" exclaimed Iris. "He is already proving to be a strong son," she said with a smile as she placed her hands protectively over her stomach.

Erik nodded and looked at Alexandria. "How are you feeling?" he asked. He noted the color in her face was better.

"Absolutely fine. Do you think I am well enough to get out of this bed?"

Iris shot her a furious look. "Alexandria! Do not _dare_ get out of that bed! The sultan said you are to remain there."

Erik frowned. "I have some questions for her regarding the new palace. I will make sure she does not leave her bed."

"Thank you," replied Iris, still looking at Alexandria firmly. "You get some rest and perhaps I will visit again soon."

After saying their goodbyes, Erik walked to the other side of the room to once more pull out the plans. He looked back at her. "Well? Come here then."

Alexandria's eyes widened. "I-I thought you said—"

"Oh please," he said sarcastically. "You damn well know you can get out of bed. I was only saying such a thing for Iris."

"Yes, God forbid you would actually want me to rest."

Erik gave her a dry look with his eyes. "Fine, obey your husband by all means."

Turning back to the table to look at the plans, he almost smiled to himself as he knew such a comment infuriated her. Sure enough, she appeared by his side within minutes. She was so predictable—

"Why is _Faust_ so popular?"

Erik snapped his head back at her. "What?"

"_Faust_. The opera. It seems to be very popular, as it is mentioned several times in the book. It is often compared to other operas."

It had been so long since Erik had even thought about opera that he stood there like an idiot in shock. All right, fine; she was not as predictable as he thought.

He drew a breath. "_Faust_ fascinates many because of the storyline. Many dream what it would be like to give up something and recapture youth."

"But not love."

"What?" asked Erik, growing uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Love. No matter how beautiful or young someone is, that does not mean the person they seek will love them."

Erik turned his head back to the plans with his shoulders now tense. "Enough. I want to show you the sitting area in the bedroom." To his annoyance, she barely glanced at the area he was indicating.

"Did you watch many performances?"

Erik clenched his jaw. "I hardly think it matters."

"Well I was just wondering, as you seem to know so much—"

"Enough!" he shouted at her. "I am not here to give you a damn history lesson about opera and certainly not about myself!"

To his surprise, Alexandria did not recoil in fear. She instead met him in the eye. "You said I could ask you questions."

"About the books, not myself!" snapped Erik.

"I was asking you about the books. I was asking about opera, as you seem to have a lot of knowledge on the subject."

Furious, Erik suddenly walked up so close to her that when he bent down, she could see nothing but his eyes. When he finally saw a flicker of fear, he advanced further so she stumbled backwards.

"What is the matter, mistress?" asked Erik in a mocking tone. "Do you fear what you see? Or should I say what you _cannot _see?"

But Alexandria straightened and held up her head. "How interesting that you try to change the subject to fear when you feel threatened by me asking you a few personal questions."

"Threatened? _Threatened_?" hissed Erik, now towering over her. "The only one who should feel threatened is you if this court is not finished in time!"

"Fine," snapped Alexandria. She brushed past him and practically stomped over to the plans. "I do not like the sitting area so far away from the windows. I am in a cage but you do not need to remind me of it!"

Surprised, Erik thought to himself that her remark had value. Why not create more windows in the area? It would take some extra work but he could find a way to—

"And if the ceiling were higher it would make the area feel more like the outdoors, open and…free," she said bitterly.

Something inside him twisted, and for the first time he felt badly about how he had just treated her. It was terrible enough that her husband dominated her. Erik was now being just as awful. But then, Erik felt his face made him a monster anyway. Suddenly another thought came to him, and Erik spoke sharply at her.

"Who brought you the food yesterday?"

Astonished at the change in subject, she looked at him blankly.

"Answer me," demanded Erik impatiently.

"I…I do not know. I returned to my room, and it was already here."

"Where is your slave?"

"She had nothing to do with it!"

"How do you know?" he asked harshly.

"Because…she already protects my privacy with the books you provide."

Erik remained silent for a few moments. Finding who had poisoned her would be impossible. But he also knew if he failed to oversee her protection, the sultan would not provide him with any further assistance when it came to the manual laborers he needed.

"I will send you a food taster this evening."

"A _what?_"

"You are not to eat anything until he samples it first. Understood?"

"I…I cannot sacrifice someone else's life for my own!" exclaimed Alexandria with anger.

Erik once more walked dangerously close to her. "But I can, and I will."

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered in horror.

"The sultan has ordered me to give you protection in his absence, and I will use any means to ensure it."

"But why…why would you care…"

"I do not!" he snapped once more. "I only care that I receive more slaves in return."

Her eyes grew angry. "I see."

"No, I do not think you do. The next time I visit you, perhaps you will think twice before raising my temper. Otherwise, I will not be so kind."

And before she could say another word, he left Alexandria to once more be alone.

_Author's Note: Join as a member of my home web site before July 31, 2009 and be entered into a drawing to receive an autographed book of the Sultan's Favorite! Go to my profile and then homepage to see my web site._

_-Anne_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"The sultan's chief eunuch is here to see you."

Erik looked up from the table where he had been carefully making adjustments to the measurements of Alexandria's sitting room. Manuel stood nervously before him, as he knew any disruption could set him off. Erik was working in the home given to him by the sultan that had a fairly luxurious amount of space.

Not that he ever used it for anything except sleeping.

"Of course," muttered Erik looking back down at his work. "I need more visitors, by all means. It assists me greatly in accomplishing what little I have to do."

Erik saw out of the corner of his eye that Manuel winced at his sarcastic tone, but Erik ignored him. The boy was a great deal of help when it came to assisting him with the direction of daily labor, but he was sometimes a nuisance and had little backbone to stand up to any superiors.

"I see you are most eager to see me," came a different voice.

Erik looked up once more and saw that Manuel had disappeared. The sultan's chief eunuch now stood before him. He was a fairly short, thin man. It was rumored he was selected as a boy for his future role in serving each successor in the line of sultans within the last decade. It was the highest honor for a eunuch, even though Erik could not imagine why with such a sacrifice to their manhood. Then again, it was not as if he himself had any better use of his own reproductive male organs. Perhaps if he were castrated it would make some of his bitterness go away.

_To hell with that._ He was not about to let anyone go near that area of his body with a knife. Useless or not, the thought of anyone trying to remove that part of his body was enough to make Erik want to slaughter any man who tried.

"My patience is growing thin," growled Erik, with his eyes staring coldly at the servant. "What does the sultan want?"

"I come on my own behalf as well as yours."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"The sultan has been quite tolerant of you since your arrival. I fear the time has come when his leniency will subside."

"Oh really?" asked Erik. He studied the eunuch for a moment. "What is the name of the highest servant to the sultan?"

The eunuch looked truly surprised. "_My_ name?"

"Unless there is another that ranks higher than you."

He frowned in response. "My name is Yakub."

"I see, Yakub. So you think I have, shall we say, worn out my welcome with the sultan?"

The eunuch gave a strange smile. "Not yet, but the signs are there."

Erik gave a slight laugh under his breath. "Speak then. My life must be in _great _danger."

Ignoring his sarcasm, Yakub sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the table. "I did not say your life was in danger. I stated that his tolerance is coming to an end."

"Say what you mean," snapped Erik. "I have no time for this!"

"When was the last time you saw Alexandria?"

"A few days ago."

"And you have not checked in on her since then?"

"No."

"Forgive me, but the sultan would be very displeased if he found out such a thing. He is relying on you for her personal safety when he is away."

"Then I suggest the sultan delivers on his part of the bargain," replied Erik coolly.

Yakub shook his head. "I come before you to warn that the sultan is very thankful it was you who saved Alexandria's life."

"And this is the reason for your visit? A warning he is thankful?" asked Erik incredulously.

"Yes. The sultan will be very unhappy if you do not accept his gratitude."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Very well, I accept his gratitude. Now get out."

"No, I do not think you understand. It is…insulting if you do not openly accept his thanks."

"So you want me to acknowledge his gratitude publicly in his court."

"Something like that, yes."

Erik's eyes narrowed. "Politics are for those who rule. I am only here to design. That was my only purpose to come here in the first place!"

The eunuch stroked his small, graying beard. "And to do that you must play by the politics. As an intelligent man, you know this. But I fear your anger and bitterness will interfere."

Erik laughed. "Oh please, old man, you already understand I do not allow any man to rule me. It will be no different with this sultan."

"At what cost?" asked Yakub. "Are you as cruel as you seem to be or do you regret your actions?"

Erik narrowed his eyes dangerously at the man. A flashback of his time at the opera house appeared in his head, but not for long. "I regret nothing. Now leave me."

"And will you accept the sultan's gratitude?"

Erik sighed in exasperation. "What do you get out of all this?" He smiled suddenly. "Or does the sultan take his displeasure out on you as well?"

Much to his irritation, Yakub only chuckled. "The sultan has never laid a hand on me. He has quite enough female slaves to occupy him in that respect. I have other motives."

"Such as?"

The old eunuch shook his head. "I have been serving for generations of sultans. The knowledge I have learned alone is enough satisfaction."

"I tire of your tongue," replied Erik in a low tone. "Leave me."

"The sultan wishes to see you this afternoon upon his return. He believes you will be most happy with his selection of new slaves."

Erik leaned back in his chair. So the sultan _had_ fulfilled his part of the deal.

"He has only purchased a handful of workers," said the eunuch smiling as if reading Erik's mind. "The rest depends on your continued protection of Alexandria. He would not take kindly to another poisoning."

Erik waved him off. "Tell your sultan I will be there this afternoon."

Yakub bowed in acknowledgement.

---

Back at the palace, Alexandria scowled as an old man closely inspected her food. He was supposedly hired by Erik and sent to her immediately following their last conversation.

Conversation? More like confrontation, she thought with a frown. The man could not care less about her. At first she thought the books were at least some sign of kindness from him. How wrong she was! He only did anything to ensure his gain somehow. Just like this food taster who continued to poke bits of the dinner that had been brought for her. The taster was not here because Erik was actually worried she might die. No, the only thing that was important was his work and finding ways to bargain for his needs. That was his only priority.

The old man suddenly smiled at her. "You may eat, mistress."

She thanked him and sat down in the chair he held out for her. But before she could take one bite, soldiers entered her dining area followed by the sultan. The old man who tasted her food fell to the floor in submission. Alexandria scrambled to her feet and bowed her head. She was about to kneel on the floor as custom when he returned from a journey but he stopped her.

Smiling, the sultan embraced her. "Allah! I have missed you these past few days." He pulled away and looked down at her. "If I could, I would have you by my side always."

Alexandria swallowed. "Would you let me travel with you, my lord?"

He looked surprised. "You would want to?"

She realized he was hopeful that her reason was to be with him. The real reason was she would do anything to see more beyond these lands.

Before she could answer, he touched her face. "I believe there will be a journey I would very much like to take you on soon. It would please me to have you by my side."

Excitement swirled within her. "Thank you, my lord."

The captain of the guard approached. "Your court waits."

"Ah, yes," said the sultan, releasing Alexandria. "Has the architect been summoned?"

"Yes, my lord. He is on his way."

"Come, Alexandria," said the sultan, now reaching down to bring her hand to his mouth for a kiss. "I would like for you to see the gift I have bought for Erik."

"Gift, my lord?"

He laughed. "Of course. He saved your life. Although I cannot possibly place such a price on his generosity, it is the right thing for me to do in purchasing what he needs."

She followed behind him and eventually entered his court. She saw some of the harem was present, among many others. The women narrowed their eyes as she came into their view. To their great satisfaction, the sultan motioned for a few of them to come forward, and they smiled with triumph. As he sat down, they eagerly replaced the female slaves he normally had at his feet

But their victory was short-lived, as the sultan ordered a large cushion to be placed next to his chair for Alexandria. He gently pulled her down next to him and softly told her to lay relaxed on her side. The harem girls at his feet had to remain kneeling, a position that was certainly not comfortable after even a short amount of time.

Erik suddenly appeared and, despite her earlier anger at him, Alexandria found herself staring. As always, he wore the mask that covered his face, but he was dressed in what appeared to be black silk robes underneath his heavy cloak. Compared to others in the room, he looked powerful and in control. Only the sultan was seen on a higher level, as no one else compared.

She was surprised he did not even slightly bow his head to acknowledge the sultan in front of so many. It was obvious her husband allowed such leniency, as in response the sultan only smiled.

Erik shifted his eyes briefly to her, and she almost blushed under his scrutiny. She wore a very thin, revealing gown. It was one of the sultan's favorites, as it showed off her…assets.

"Good afternoon, Erik," boomed the sultan's voice as it echoed throughout the large room.

"Likewise," he replied avoiding any such pleasantries.

"I believe you will be most pleased with what I have purchased for you." Nodding at the captain, the soldiers brought forth twelve men who were quickly stripped of their shirts. Alexandria almost gasped, as they were huge, towering over many other males in height. Their chests were nothing but muscle; not an inch of fat could be seen on them.

But their eyes were flat and sad. Alexandria felt for them, as they were as much prisoner to Erik as she was to the sultan.

Although he did not smile, Erik did give a nod. "I am satisfied."

For some reason the chief eunuch cleared his throat, and Erik shot him a glare. Frowning, Erik raised his head high and spoke louder. "Thank you for your generosity. I am very pleased."

Those in the court seemed impressed by this, as it was unusual for Erik. The sultan also nodded. "It is the least I can do for you saving the life of my favorite. But I also found something else I believe will suit your needs."

A young slave girl was brought forward from the shadows. Alexandria's eyes widened as the soldiers untied her robe and let it drop to the floor. The girl was tall and slender; her body was the perfection of the female figure. Her breasts were full, and there were rings of gold painted around her nipples. Her stomach was flat with skin that looked as soft as a newborn. Even her womanhood was delicate, with only a small amount of hair showing with tiny curls.

Smiling, the sultan nodded once more to the captain behind the girl's head to remove the pins from her hair. Alexandria saw Erik's eyes widen for the first time as the girl's hair fell down well below her waist. The color of sunshine, it was simply magnificent. So much so that even the harem at the sultan's feet had looks of shock upon their faces. Such beauty was certainly hard for even them to compete with.

But Erik's hands at his sides only tightened into fists. He looked from the girl back to the sultan with eyes that Alexandria swore were seething with hatred.

"How do you like my personal gift of thanks, Erik?" asked the sultan, now with a serious expression upon his face.

For some reason, the architect once more glanced at the chief eunuch, who was shifting uncomfortably while standing. Finally, Erik lifted his head and spoke. "I…thank you for such gratitude. She is most impressive. However…"

The chief eunuch cleared his throat again, this time loudly enough to draw attention. Erik shot him another glare

The sultan held up his hand. "It is alright, Yakub. I know what Erik is thinking."

The architect's eyes widened once more in surprise as the sultan stood and placed his hands behind his back. The ruler tilted his head at Erik and spoke in a deep voice. "I assure you, she is much stronger than she appears. Her previous master trained her in exotic arts such as bondage. She will not break as easily as you may think."

Erik opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. Instead, Alexandria swore that he gritted his teeth. "Thank you. I am…most impressed."

Satisfied with Erik's answer, the sultan sat back down. "There is something else. From now on you will remain for however long you wish within these palace walls. The apartments near Alexandria will be yours until the new palace is completed."

The court erupted with whispers. Only the most honored guest would have his own apartments within the palace. Alexandria shifted nervously, as Erik did not appear pleased.

"While I appreciate such…generosity," he said while trying to ignore the slave girl who still stood nude before him, "I prefer to be closer to the construction of the new palace. Surely you understand it is convenient for me to remain in that location."

"But it is not convenient for you in watching over Alexandria when I am away. It is settled. You will stay within this palace."

Erik actually cursed loudly, causing those in the court to gasp. But the sultan only laughed. "As always, you have a wicked tongue," remarked the sultan. He narrowed his eyes. "But you will obey me within my lands."

The court grew tense as Erik stiffened.

And the silence was deafening.

Finally, Erik tilted his head at the sultan. "I will make arrangements. But I warn you that these slaves, while most generous of you, will not last long. Your palace demands the attention of a larger quantity."

"Of course," murmured the sultan. He reached down and stroked Alexandria's hair, almost as if she were a cat. "There can be many more rewards for you if you simply do what I wish."

"There is nothing simple about it," snapped Erik, much to the eunuch's dismay. "Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do." And before the sultan could give him permission to leave, Erik was gone.

_Author's note: See the Sultan's Favorite book trailer on my homepage!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Erik slammed the door behind him as he shoved past Manuel, who was carrying a number of his things. After leaving the sultan, Erik was not going to waste the light the next day by being forced to move his things. He had gotten the move over with this very night so that the bother would be behind him quickly.

Except for the damn slave girl.

_Shit._

When he walked into his new bedroom she was already there, waiting for him. At least she had her robe back on.

"Get. Out."

The poor girl looked at him with dismay and began to shake. "Do I…not please you, master?"

Erik clenched his jaw. "The question is do I please you?"

"W-what?"

"Can you honestly say you would have me willingly? I am certain by now you have heard why I wear this mask."

"I…it is not my place to say—"

"It is if I say so!"

The girl bowed, her beautiful hair falling like a long veil around her head. He actually had the urge to reach out and touch it. It was truly magnificent, and he had never seen anything in comparison. How surprising the sultan did not want her for himself.

Then again, maybe the ruler already had a taste of the girl. Hell, maybe that was how the sultan knew she was trained in sexual acts of bondage.

"I…only want to please," she whispered.

Erik drew a deep breath and came forward. Disbelieving he was doing so, he lifted her chin with his fingers so she was looking directly at him. "You will please me by answering my question."

He saw tears form in her eyes. "I…" she gulped for air but failed and began to cry.

Erik stepped away from her. "You will sleep in the other bedroom. Now leave me."

She looked at him with shock. "But…you do not want me. You are not…throwing me out of your apartment?"

"As much as I would like to, no," he muttered.

"But master…"

"If I am your master, then you will obey me!"

The girl quickly fled, running past Manuel, who now stood in the doorway. "What are you looking at?" snarled Erik. "I have no other use for you tonight. Go home!"

When Manuel had left, Erik made sure to shut his door. He felt completely trapped. The walls around him belonged to the sultan. In the bedroom next to his was the most beautiful woman, ready to serve him. And not far from his apartment was the most intelligent woman he had ever met and who most likely hated him from their last encounter.

For a moment, he considered leaving. There was nothing to stop him, and he could do as he damned well pleased. This entire project had turned into a nightmare. What was his purpose here? He only cared about finishing the new palace. It would be an achievement beyond any he had ever imagined. His desire to see it to its completion was overriding all his other emotions. It was the only reason he wanted to stay.

It was useless to try to sleep. A few hours later, Erik emerged from the bedroom to begin unpacking his things. He started with his books, arranging them on shelves. After all his travels, he had accumulated quite a collection. There were so many that he had to hire several men to move all of them when he first settled within these lands.

But Erik soon found himself in familiar surroundings, as a few hours later he sat on the floor with a number of books scattered around him. He loved to read and could do so for hours. He had been so occupied with the new palace that he had forgotten a number of books he owned but had not even read. There was one on the history of various religions. No doubt such content was forbidden here, and he even wondered if Alexandria would be interested in the content.

He stopped with this thought and shook his head to himself. Yes, that would be a very good plan. Protect her by not only giving her books to read, but making sure the content would sentence her to death for certain.

Then again, she greatly annoyed him, so maybe that was the idea.

"Master?"

Erik whipped his head around to see the slave girl standing outside her bedroom door. "What?" he snapped.

"I…heard you were awake. Is…there anything you would like?"

Like? Lust was a better word, as his eyes could not help wander from her face to the outline of her body underneath the thin silk robe she wore.

Which only made him more irritated.

"No. Return to your room," he said flatly.

She hesitated. "If you will not take me, at least let me serve you in some way." As Erik's shoulders grew tense, she bit her lip. "I mean…as in tea? Food? Have you eaten?"

He frowned. Actually, he could not even remember the last time he had eaten a meal. Perhaps she could have some use to him after all. He gave her a simple nod, and she quickly bowed before leaving the room to prepare something.

A while later, Erik still sat on the floor, the room lit by a few candles as he ate the meal the girl had prepared. It was absolutely delicious. He could not remember a time when he enjoyed the taste of food as much as he did now.

She was kneeling across the room on the floor. She had stayed in that exact spot ever since serving him the meal. For some foolish reason, he did not want her to know just how much she pleased him.

"What is your name, slave?" he asked, making sure his voice was gruff.

"Mara."

"Your ability to cook is sufficient. I suppose you may continue to earn your keep in my house by preparing my meals."

"Of course, master."

He hated being called master but he kept his mouth shut. It was not as if she were some lover of his that would call him by his first name anyway. Although he certainly could claim her if he wanted. But he frowned in his thoughts, for he knew a slave was not what he really wanted. No, unfortunately what he wanted would always be denied to him. He had the beauty of his face to thank for the lack of love given to him, especially from women.

"I am sorry."

He looked at Mara again. "What?"

"I…I am sorry I did not answer your question. It is just that…" she choked, as she covered her face in an effort to keep from bursting into tears once more.

Erik felt his anger boil within him, as he was so cruel that he could not stand any demonstration of weakness. He felt for a moment like such a bastard, as he had the urge to slap her for crying once more. Closing his eyes for a moment, he shut out all his thoughts in an effort to calm himself.

Regaining control, he opened his eyes and looked at her once more. "Take a deep breath," he said. He was unsure if what he said was meant for her or him.

She did as he asked and brushed a few tears away from her eyes. "I…I know I should be beaten for my behavior."

"The only thing I will beat you for is if you do not say what you want!" He grimaced, as his tone was far too sharp, and he saw her cringe in reaction. Erik gave a loud sigh. "I have little patience. You must say what you mean whenever you speak. I have no time for anything else."

She nodded without looking at him. She spoke hard and fast. "It is wrong of me to base my feelings of you on what your face may look like, master. God would expect me to see only beauty on the inside of others. I am ashamed for not being strong enough. I…I admit I am frightened." She looked at him with serious eyes. "But that will not interfere with my duty to you. I am yours to do with as you please."

Erik sucked in his breath, somewhat astonished at her frankness. Now more than ever, he had no desire to be with her in bed. She admitted what he already knew. And yet, the fact she recognized it as a weakness of hers was something he had not encountered before.

"Are you Christian?" he asked softly.

"My upbringing was, yes."

"And you still believe in God despite your position now? Despite the life you have been given?" he demanded.

She blinked at him in surprise. "Yes. Everything happens to us because of Him. There is always purpose in whatever life He gives us."

Erik all but rolled his eyes at her. "And what possible purpose has He given you in this miserable existence you now live in?"

"To learn strength. He is teaching me to be strong."

_Interesting._ The girl had a reason for everything when it came to God. He strongly suspected her faith was the only reason she was alive today, as he knew some girls would commit suicide after being taken into slavery. Many Christian families were actually ashamed of their daughters if they lost their virginity before a proper match, even if it were due to rape from an invading soldier. They would not even consider buying such a ruined daughter out of slavery.

But this girl held on. He would not be an easy master to live with, but at least he knew she was safe from being physically abused any further. Especially as he had no desire to be with her or even try to make her want such a thing.

The more he thought about the situation, the more he realized she was an advantage to him. He could act as if the girl sated him so well that he had no immediate need for other women. By living within these palace walls, the sultan would expect him to now truly take advantage of the pleasure offered from his harem. This slave girl would solve that dilemma.

"Master?"

"You are strong," he murmured softly. "Take your leave. I expect to be served another meal in the morning."

He saw the relieved look on her face, and she bowed to him before returning to her room. After she had gone, Erik spent the rest of the hours in the night reading.

In the morning, Mara fixed him a wonderful breakfast. There was so much food, he allowed Manuel to join him while he reviewed the priority of tasks for the work day.

"You will direct half of the newest slaves to the outer wall of Alexandria's bedroom," ordered Erik. "They will help me begin to build the balcony."

"Yes Mas—I mean, Erik." He hungrily stuffed a piece of flat bread into his mouth.

"You act as if you never eat."

Manuel swallowed. "I am only allowed rations like the other slaves."

For the first time Erik suddenly realized something about the slaves. "What is the portion of rations?"

When Manuel told him it was only once daily, Erik cursed. He always wondered why the slaves needed so many rest periods. Now he realized they were starved, which left them little strength. He had been so focused on the construction that he never bothered to figure such a thing out.

"You will eat here each morning," said Erik firmly. "I cannot have you supervising if your mind does not work due to lack of food. As for the others, I will speak to the sultan." The sun was already beginning to shine through the apartment windows. "In fact, let me see him now before we start the day. Go to the chief eunuch and request I want to see the sultan."

While Manuel ran off to find Yakub, Erik gathered the plans and began to pack his bags. Once he retrieved a few more items, he turned back to find Mara closing one of his bags.

"What did you put in there?" he demanded, pushing her aside. "I do not need your help. My things are never to be touched! Is that under—" he paused, as he realized she had neatly wrapped a bundle of various breads and fruit which must have been meant as his lunch.

She actually fell to the floor at his feet. "I am s-sorry! Please forgive me. You said you wanted meals. I…"

"Get up!" he said harshly. "I do not like you at my feet. _Ever._ Is that understood?"

"Y-yes," she said, stumbling to her feet.

"As for the meal…yes, that is what I said. So it is fine." That was as close to a compliment she was going to get from him.

Yakub appeared, followed by Manuel. "This is a good time. The sultan is preparing to meet with the ruler of Phocaea this morning. If we hurry, you can arrive shortly before him to discuss your business with the construction of the new palace."

"Good," replied Erik. He began to leave the apartment and realized suddenly Mara was following. "No," he said glaring at her. "You will stay here."

"I am sorry," said Yakub stepping in front of Erik. "But your personal slave must attend to you. As she was a gift from the sultan, it would be wise to have her with you."

"Oh, for God's sake," grumbled Erik. He brushed past the eunuch and made his way down the hall.

Only to be even more annoyed that Mara was walking directly behind him, so he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Will you stop following me and get up here?"

"The slave walks behind the master," said Yakub, coming up to him.

"Manuel does not."

"He is different, and you know it. Manuel is not treated as the other slaves and is an exception. Not to mention he is also a man. Women in general must always follow behind the man."

"Not with me," said Erik and he roughly pulled Mara next to him. She hesitated, but he glared at her. "You either walk next to me or I will drag you."

"Erik," said the eunuch with a slight plea in his voice, "you do remember our last conversation."

"How could I forget?" Erik muttered.

They were soon entering the court, and Erik saw the sultan sitting in his chair. Alexandria was curled up once more next to him on the cushion. Her dark hair spilled down past her shoulders. He noted the color in her face still looked good. And now that he had hired a food taster, Erik was unconcerned a poisoning incident would happen again. Although he did frown, as he knew he would have to anticipate the next attempt on her life.

God, as if he did not have enough to do already.

"And who is this?" came a voice with a very thick accent Erik did not recognize. He turned to see a man dressed in royal blue robes adorned in gold trim. He had rich black hair with a full beard. Erik assumed this must be the ruler of Phocaea.

The sultan smiled. "This is my chief architect. He is responsible for the construction of my new palace, of course." But suddenly the sultan frowned, as his eyes went to Mara standing next to Erik.

Mara immediately fell to the ground, bowing in submission before the sultan. Erik shook his head and yanked her up. She looked at him with total fear but he leaned down to her. "As my slave, you only adhere to _me._"

The court of witnesses gasped, and the sultan did not look pleased. Yakub came forward but Erik only held Mara firmly in place. He looked up at the sultan.

"While once again I thank you for your generosity in your gift of slaves, I must request that an increase of rations is provided. Even if you provide me with one hundred more slaves, I cannot complete the palace if they are unable to work due to weakness."

The sultan, however, was not looking at Erik. He was glaring at Mara, who was shaking now in fear. Alexandria shifted uncomfortably and gave Erik a look of worry. She slowly turned her head to nervously look at her husband.

Erik ignored the reaction he received. "Will you provide this to me?"

The sultan's dark eyes slowly shifted to Erik. "I will provide that which you deserve to serve me, yes."

It was a somewhat odd response but Erik was not in the mood to linger. Nodding at Manuel, he walked out of the court to leave the sultan with his guest. Before leaving for the work site, he returned Mara to his apartment.

To Erik's satisfaction, the increased rations were delivered that day at the site of construction. For the first time, he allowed a longer break than usual so every slave was fed well. The strategy paid off, as he was able to accomplish more work in one day than he had in the last week.

Returning to the palace that evening, Erik slid off his horse and gathered his bags. He was for the first time very tired and looking forward to sleep. The increased energy of the slaves pushed him harder in directing so much construction going on at once.

But as he approached his apartment, Erik was surprised to see Alexandria standing nearby in the hall. He frowned, as she was alone and most likely the sultan did not know she was here.

"You should not be by yourself," he said curtly.

She gave him a very cold look. "As if you care?"

"Get back inside your own apartment," he snapped.

"How could you?"

He gave an exasperated sigh. "What are you talking about?"

"This morning. Your slave girl. How could you?"

Erik sensed something was very wrong. "What?"

"You did not allow her to bow before him. Even worse, it was in front of an important guest!"

Erik narrowed his eyes on her. "It is not your concern."

"No, of course not," she replied in a bitter tone. "Nor obviously is it yours."

He watched in confusion as she angrily brushed past him to return to her apartment. It was then Erik noticed the door to his own apartment was open.

He approached cautiously, wondering suddenly if the sultan had ordered the guards to give him a beating for his lack of manners shown in the court this morning. But instead he saw something else that made him cringe.

Blood.

It was splattered on the floor. He saw that it seemed to be a trail leading to…_Mara's bedroom._

In an instant, Erik threw open her door to see she was laying face down on the bed, naked. Her back was bleeding severely, obviously marked with lashes from a whip.

And her hair. Her beautiful hair was now gone, as her head had been shaved.

He was not even sure if she was alive, and he reached out with a shaking hand to touch her neck. To his relief and horror at the same time, she made a low moaning sound. Erik threw off his cloak, grabbed one of his bags, and began to search for a bottle of liquid ointment. He knew it would give her little relief but he had to do…something.

"I warned that you were at the end of his leniency."

Erik whirled around to find Yakub standing in the doorway. Without even thinking, he grabbed the eunuch by the throat and held him up against the wall. His feet dangling, the eunuch gasped for air, clawing at Erik's hands.

But before Erik could take what life was left in the old man, he was suddenly pulled back by soldiers who threw him to the ground. The captain of the guard came forward and kicked Erik's head. His mask came off, and Erik blindly reached for it.

Only to have the captain's foot come down hard on his hand.

"NO!" The chief eunuch came into view and shoved the captain away. "He is not to be harmed! The sultan commanded that he is not to be harmed!"

The captain shook his head with a smirk. "With that face, there is nothing more I could possibly do that could be worse." He kicked Erik in the torso and laughed.

"Stop it!" yelled Yakub. "So help me if you dare to touch him again I will be sure to have the sultan put you to death! Do you hear me?"

The eunuch's words seemed to register with the captain, and he abruptly backed off. "Until the next time," he murmured as he and his soldiers withdrew.

"There will not be a next time," hissed Yakub.

"As my duty is to protect the sultan, do not be so sure," replied the captain with a smile.

Once the guards had left, Yakub bent down to help Erik to his feet.

"Do not help me," he snapped. Instead of accepting the eunuch's hand, he pulled himself up to a sitting position. Snatching up his mask from the floor, he replaced it and slowly got to his feet. He looked coldly at Yakub.

The eunuch shook his head sadly. "I told you your anger and bitterness would interfere. But you thought I meant it would harm only yourself. Do you now understand the position you are in?"

"There is no one close to me, so why should I care?"

"The sultan sees people for who they really are, Erik. Of all the rulers I have served, this one is very good at seeing within. He knows on the outside you portray a personality of hatred to all others. But the sultan is wise enough to know that inside you are more caring than you will ever admit. Even this slave girl, who you thought meant nothing to you. Why should her beating make you so angry? An uncaring man would simply order for her to be taken away and the blood cleaned from the floor."

Erik was shaking. He was actually shaking. "We will see how well the sultan knows me," he said roughly.

With sad eyes, Yakub left the room.

Erik winced as he moved back to his bags on the floor. His head ached, and the rush of adrenaline made his stomach ill. He had the urge to vomit but he held back, as there were other things more important at the moment.

Taking the bottle of ointment from his bag, he stumbled out of the bedroom and retrieved a bowl of water. He ripped pieces of cloth from one of his robes he found packed away in a trunk.

Returning to Mara's bedroom, he brushed aside the clumps of her beautiful hair on the floor and knelt down next to her bed. Ever so carefully, he began to clean her wounds. She whimpered in response.

"I am so sorry," he whispered. He continued his efforts and stayed by her side throughout the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_Get up!"_

Erik lifted his head from Mara's bed to see the captain of the guard once more standing before him. He had been kneeling next to her the whole night, changing the dressing on her wounds every hour.

"I said get up! The sultan demands to see you!"

Erik simply shifted into a sitting position and crossed his arms. "Do you plan to force me by yourself or use your guards to help?"

"_What?"_ roared the captain. "Are you saying I am unable to force you by myself?"

"Apparently, you do have some intelligence."

In response, the captain angrily came forward but Yakub stepped in front of him. The captain looked at the old eunuch coolly. "I am only following orders to take him before the sultan." He looked back at Erik. "And I will do so by any means I must use."

"I believe you underestimate this one, captain," said Yakub smoothly. "I would not be so confident if I were you." He turned to look down at Erik. "The sultan is waiting."

"Then he will wait."

The captain smiled while Yakub frowned.

"Do not do this," said the eunuch softly. "Have you not already tested him enough? Do not be a fool! You may not know this, but the sultan likes you."

"I know."

"Do you?" asked the eunuch with surprise.

"Of course," replied Erik, still in a calm voice.

Yakub looked somewhat bewildered by his calm response. "I am not certain what you plan to do, but this sultan is not one upon whom you want to take out your anger."

Erik gave a soft laugh.

The captain was growing impatient. "You will get up or I will drag you into the sultan's court myself!"

"By all means, do try."

Yakub once more stopped the captain as he lunged forward. "If he will not come, then it is not he you will take."

Erik's eyes shifted to the eunuch, and his gaze narrowed. His heart began to race.

Yakub smiled. "Ah yes, you understand me perfectly," said the eunuch. The captain's smile grew wider, with his eyes roaming over Mara's body.

Erik slowly got to his feet. He was in an extremely dangerous state, and he knew he had to remain under control. He walked past the eunuch and the captain. There would be another time, another place…

"She comes with you."

His eyes snapped back to Yakub, who was looking at him with concern.

"She must come with you," the eunuch said again. "It is the same as I told you yesterday, as she is your personal slave."

Anger boiled within him, and he sucked in his breath trying to keep himself steady. He walked back to Mara.

"You may not help her," Yakub said softly.

His hands clenched into fists but he said nothing. Instead, he watched as Mara slowly, painfully rose from the bed. Erik wanted to clothe her but he did not think she could bear the feel of any fabric upon her back.

Yakub was already prepared for this, however, and came forward with a thin, sheer dress. It was like gauze and not really like clothes at all. But it still gave her at least some sense of dignity.

Her head bowed in pain. She stood waiting.

Erik closed his eyes briefly and turned to walk out of the apartment. He went slowly, knowing Mara was struggling to keep up behind him. Upon entering the sultan's court, he saw Alexandria resting on the cushion next to the ruler's chair. She could not even look at him. When Erik stood before the sultan, Mara sunk to the floor. His hands curled into fists but he did nothing.

"Take her," the sultan said softly as he motioned to several slaves who were in the room. "Provide and care for her until she is well enough to return to him." Once they had picked her up and carried her out of the room, the sultan looked at Yakub and his captain. "Leave us."

The captain hesitated. "My lord…"

The sultan glared at him.

"Yes…my lord. I will be just outside," the captain said as he shot Erik a look of warning.

Once the captain was gone, they were completely alone. Only the sultan and Alexandria were now before Erik. Still, she would not look at him. The sultan stood and came down the few steps from his chair. With his hands behind his back, he walked up to Erik, who was about the same height as he was.

"I realize you would like nothing more than to kill me at this moment," said the sultan.

Erik did not respond, although in his head he did calculate that perhaps this would be the perfect opportunity. But he was not about to give in knowing the guards were just outside waiting for him to try exactly that.

The ruler frowned. "You must understand. I could not let what happened yesterday go unpunished. The ruler of Phocaea could not be made aware of my fondness of you beyond anything but your architecture. Once you left yesterday, I had to order my guards in front of him to go to your slave. It could have been much worse."

Erik narrowed his eyes.

The sultan sighed. "The ruler of Phocaea wanted to indulge in other pleasures and wished to rape the girl while he…killed her at the same time."

Erik swallowed his disgust but still said nothing.

"He has the potential to be my largest enemy. He knew it would be insulting if I refused such a request, especially as the girl was to be punished anyway. It was Alexandria who helped me avoid the situation."

Erik glanced at Alexandria. She remained on the cushion, her eyes still looking down.

The sultan smiled. "Quite the intelligent creature she is, I must say. Apparently, she had overheard the night before that he, shall we say, was betrayed by a woman who left him for someone else. He mentioned her hair was like sunshine, and it was his main attraction to her."

Mara's hair.

The sultan nodded. It became very clear to Erik what Alexandria suggested to the ruler in place of Mara's death.

"Humiliation can be a powerful weapon," the sultan said turning back to his second wife. He walked over to her and stroked her hair. "And so he was allowed entrance to your apartment to shave her head with his own knife. It gave him great satisfaction to cause pain to a beautiful woman like the one who betrayed him. He watched as the guards tied her down and whipped her."

"There was a time when I thought of myself as more of a monster than you," said Erik quietly.

The sultan smiled. "Let me guess. A woman made you feel that way."

"Quite an innocent one."

"Ah yes, and now that you have seen my world, you feel you are nothing in comparison to my cruelty. It is a matter of perspective, Erik."

"Yes, my perspective was to kill and torture men that struck against me while yours is to include women that have done nothing to you."

"Do you think I like the position in which I find myself?" demanded the sultan.

Erik laughed softly. "Men of power always do."

"Oh really? I would have thought of you as having more intelligence. But I will indulge you for just a moment. You may not agree with the traditions and laws of these lands. You can even disagree with how women are treated. But can you disagree with the fact that if for one moment I show any amount of mercy my rule will be questioned? Do you disagree that for every one woman or man treated cruelly in your eyes saves thousands more from our enemies?"

"In your eyes, you do what you feel is just," replied Erik.

"Very well, let me put it to you another way then. If I had shown any forgiveness for your insolent behavior with your slave, then I assure you that at this very moment the ruler of Phocaea would be tearing down the palace you are now building!"

"I am surprised you admit your own armies are too weak to stand against such an enemy."

"Exactly! The Ottoman Empire is hanging on by a thread! It is by my demonstration, my show of strength and cruelty that make our enemies step back! Fear is a tool I have heard you used well in your past. Is that not true?"

Erik knew the sultan had a point. He had used the opera ghost tale as a means of fear to obtain what he wanted, when he wanted. How interesting he was far more similar to the sultan than even he wanted to admit.

"Allah, Erik! I do not wish to be your enemy! But when you choose your own stubborn pride such as you did, you leave me little choice! The girl was an exquisite gift to you, and now look at her! Do you _really_ think I wanted that?"

Erik was uncertain if he wanted to kill the sultan or himself at the moment. He loathed admitting the man was right. This was not his world, and he would have to follow certain rules.

Even if it killed him.

The sultan shook his head. "I must go and meet with Iris briefly, as I was informed before you came in her labor has begun. This will be her first child, and I pray she makes it through the birth. I need this child! My demonstration of authority will only go so far, and I must continue to build the strength of my land with new armies. But creating a strong empire takes time, Erik." He sighed once more, suddenly looking very tired. "You will have a few moments alone with Alexandria before she is called to witness the child being born."

"I have no reason to see her at this time," replied Erik.

The sultan frowned. "It is my understanding you have not seen her in more than a few days." He glared at Alexandria. "I do not know what has transpired between the two of you but you will follow my orders. Alexandria, you have a court to complete in its design." He looked back at Erik with narrowed eyes. "And _you _must prove yourself once more to me. I do not want to lose you but if you continue to not provide what I ask, then it will be best for both of us if you left before something worse happens."

"To me or you?" asked Erik in a low voice.

"I will not deny it could be either of us. I do not underestimate my enemies, Erik, although I hope you do not end up being one of them." The sultan brushed past him and left the court, slamming the door on his way out.

---

Alexandria watched her husband leave. The architect now stood before her with his eyes almost blazing. She closed her eyes for a moment, then slowly opened them to look at him. "Why?"

Erik crossed his arms. "What?"

"Why did you defy him?"

"He is not my lord."

"And these are not your lands!"

Erik gave a cruel smile. "So I should lie on my back as you do for him each night?"

"How _dare_ you!" she spat. "You know I do _not _deserve that!"

"Do you deny there are times that one must uphold what they believe?"

"No," she said quietly. "But apparently I am not strong enough like you." She got up to leave, and Erik cursed.

"Wait," he said in a rough voice.

"Why should I? You see me as nothing but a weak woman who obeys her husband. We have little in common except for both of us being forced to work with each other for the completion of yet another gilded cage for me."

"It is because you are _not_ weak!" he snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Erik remained standing with his arms crossed. "It is because I have difficulty in watching a strong…" He hesitated with what she sensed was awkwardness at what he wanted to say, but he continued. "It is difficult to watch a strong, intelligent woman obey his every whim. You are better than this."

She looked at him in surprise, and then her expression turned almost to shame. "I live with exactly that every day," she whispered. "Perhaps I should be stronger to face death. Although is it not a sin to do so?"

"I am not one to answer questions on religion," he replied. "But it does pain me to see you wither in this place."

My God! He actually felt something? She was not sure if she should be shocked or flattered. "What would you have me do?" she asked with a tremor in her voice.

"Do you love him?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"He has only treated me with kindness—"

"That is not what I asked."

She bit her lip. "No, I do not."

"And is it not a sin in the Christian sense that a wife does not love her husband?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"Do you wish to make me more ashamed than I already am? He is trying, he truly is with me. He wants me to love him."

He cursed loudly. "Ashamed? For not loving a man who forcefully took you? The longer you stay, the more he penetrates your mind in twisted ways."

"Are you denying what he just said to you? That in these lands he does what he must to protect his people? Even if it is by means with which you do not agree?"

He hesitated for a moment. Then he uncrossed his arms and placed them behind his back in an almost thoughtful manner.

"No, I do not deny such a thing. I am very familiar in using…_unconventional _means to bring about the end result that is right. And perhaps the more I think on it, he is trapped just as much as we are in our roles." He studied her for a moment. "But you will lose yourself within his world. You say you do not love him yet already you take his side, even when it means cruelty to the innocent."

"To protect so many others!"

"Did he not say cruelty is a matter of perspective, Alexandria? Is it right to torture and kill a few at all?"

"Thoughtful words from a man who apparently does not have such an innocent past himself," she challenged.

"Perhaps. But we all have choices. Even your husband."

"So you would have him be a kind, gentle leader who would quickly be defeated by his enemies?"

He shook his head and, to her shock, he gave her a smile. "Perhaps if we have more of these conversations that alone will keep your intelligent mind sharp."

She was irritated at herself, since she could not help but smile in return. "I told you I needed someone to talk with."

"Yes, I can see now that you have not completely given up your spirit. But I will not be around forever. You may use me to stimulate that mind of yours, but you must also find a way to not lose yourself even after I have gone."

"The sultan wants me to think openly with him in private," she suddenly blurted. Damn it! Why the hell did she just tell him that?

But he only nodded. "Indeed. Another tactic of his that will soften you to him. But he will only feed you conversation on a limited basis, forcing you to think in ways he wants you to."

She had not thought of this and now felt even more caged than before.

"They will be sending for you," he said quietly. "When will there be a time when the sultan is not with you?"

"I would hope once the child is born he will spend more time with Iris."

"But not a guarantee."

"N-no, and he said he would take me on a journey soon."

"Really? Where?"

"I-I do not know. I was excited about the idea but now after having this conversation with you, I am not so sure." Was the sultan only manipulating her even more in her intelligence? She felt suddenly confused and tired.

The architect's eyes actually seemed to soften—either that, or it was her imagination.

"You must trust yourself, Alexandria." She noted he seemed to pause in his thoughts after saying this.

"What was her name?"

His eyes looked sharply at her. "Who?"

"The woman who you said was so innocent, the one that made you…feel like a monster."

She saw him clench his jaw. "No one. That was a long time ago. Go on now. I am sure Iris will want your support. I will find a time to meet with you later so we can finish the plans for your court."

Alexandria nodded slowly and turned to walk out one of the side doors. She glanced back and saw Erik looking at her.

"Thank you."

"What?" she asked.

"For Mara. You saved her life."

Before she could respond, he turned on his heel and silently slipped away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Now Mistress! Push! Push!" exclaimed the midwife as she knelt between Iris's legs.

Iris was in excruciating pain at this point and Alexandria feared that she would pass out if the baby did not come soon. The room was unbearably hot as so many women filled the room to witness the birth. The sultan had left hours ago as men were not allowed to stay. Hours? It felt as if it was a day ago. Maybe it was.

A scream came from Iris and Alexandria rushed forward to comfort her as best she could by embracing her from behind, holding her shoulders and head so she could be supported. But Iris was exhausted and fading. The midwife cursed and her fingers probed inside Iris, trying to feel for the babe.

"Is she not done yet?" asked Lala who impatiently paced.

"You will keep quiet!" said Alexandria gritting her teeth as she waited for the old midwife to finish her exam.

Kneeling back, the woman frowned. "The child is breech."

"What?" asked Alexandria. "What does that mean?"

"It means she must give birth with the child the opposite way. The head is not down."

_Oh God._ "Can this be done?"

The midwife looked at Alexandria. "I will not lie to you mistress. The woman and the child are most likely to perish."

Iris moaned but Alexandria knew it was from her physical pain and not from the words spoken. She was too far gone to be coherent at this point.

Then it came to her. Barking at a slave to take her place to support Iris, Alexandria jumped to her feet and ran. Her feet carried her as fast as they could outside of Iris's court, outside of the palace. The guards were so shocked that they did not have the chance to stop her as she charged out into the blistering heat.

With her robes flowing behind her, Alexandria ran until she was out of breath and still kept going. The new palace was now in sight. She was almost to the hill where Erik's tent was set looking over the area.

Running up the hill, she fell and almost tumbled down. But she caught herself and continued to climb. By the time she entered the tent, she was almost on her knees from exhaustion.

"Mistress!" exclaimed Manuel who came rushing forward.

"Where is he?" panted Alexandria. "I must see him!"

"Who? Erik? He is not here. He is overseeing one of the rooms being built."

Alexandria collapsed onto the ground. "I must see him!"

"I will get him! Stay here!"

"_What the hell is going on?"_

With great relief, Alexandria looked up to see Erik towering over her.

"Alexandria?"

"You must come now!" she cried. "The child is breech. The midwife says she may die! Please! You must know something of what to do!"

---

Erik knelt down to Alexandria who was barely making sense and sobbing. He had just returned to his tent to retrieve one of the plans he had left behind when he found her doubled over with exhaustion.

"Iris?" he asked with a terrible feeling beginning to spread within his gut.

When she nodded he yanked her to her feet. Grabbing her hand, Erik took her with him over to his horse. He climbed on and reached down to pull Alexandria up so that she sat in front of him. His arms around her, Erik fought to steady the stallion that was now beginning to rear on his hind legs.

"_What are you dong?"_

Erik turned his head and saw the captain of the guard rushing forward to stop him. Without hesitation, Erik urged René forward. The stallion broke into a gallop down the hill until he stumbled in the loose sand. The horse did not stop and slid through the sand until he hit the ground running.

Reaching the palace, Erik forced René to run right inside to the shock of servants and slaves. Jumping down, he captured Alexandria as she slid off. He raced to Iris's court and flung the doors open. The midwife shrieked and the women gasped as he came forward.

"No man is allowed here! Get out! GET OUT!" screamed the midwife.

Ignoring her, Erik immediately went over to Iris and pulled up her robe to reveal her belly. He firmly placed his hands upon her and began to apply pressure causing Iris to scream in agony.

"STOP!" shrieked the midwife. She looked at the slaves. "Go now! Get help! He is killing her!"

But Alexandria commanded them to stay. "Let him!"

Erik left one hand remaining on Iris's stomach while the other dipped in between her legs and reached inside her. He glared at Alexandria "Get over here _now!_"

She immediately came forward and he took his hand from Iris's stomach to grab Alexandria's wrist. "Here! Provide pressure here. Do not stop no matter what her reaction! I am forcing the child to turn."

Alexandria's hands shook but pressed firmly in place where he had positioned them. Erik took control once more and felt for the child within Iris. "Harder!" he growled at Alexandria.

Good…_God_. She could feel the child actually moving, squirming beneath her fingers. It seemed to suddenly change positions causing Iris to cry out once more.

"Almost there," said Erik through gritted teeth. He pushed his free hand on her stomach even harder.

And then it happened. Alexandria felt a very hard bump under her hand. It seemed to move downward. Erik changed the position of his hand on her stomach.

"Push now Iris," he commanded.

But she was too drained. Cursing, Erik glared at a slave. "In my apartment on my desk you will find a box of tools. Bring them to me now!" He looked at another slave. "And you will bring me boiling water!"

It felt like an eternity waiting but the two slaves finally rushed into the room with the items he requested. Erik dumped the contents from the box, causing tools to loudly fall on the floor and scatter everywhere. He grabbed what appeared to be something similar to tongs of some sort and threw them into the boiling water. Within moments he had drained the water and retrieved the instrument from the bowl.

Then Alexandria watched in shock as Erik knelt between Iris's legs and inserted the tool. He pulled while at the same time applying pressure to her stomach once more with his other hand. Iris suddenly cried out and Alexandria gasped as the baby's head now crowned. Erik continued his efforts, slowly but firmly pulling with the tool around the head.

And then Alexandria saw the child's face! She came forward and Erik suddenly yanked her down. "Hold a cloth below the head Alexandria. The child will come out quickly and I will not be able to catch it in time."

Nodding, she unfolded a clean cloth and moved close to Erik. The child was actually beginning to whimper now and he gave one final pull. To her amazement, the child immediately slipped out and she caught him.

Him! It was a boy! And despite the stressful birth he appeared very strong as he began to wail on his own. Alexandria's vision blurred with tears in her eyes at such a miracle while Erik made quick work of cutting and tying off the cord.

He quickly checked on Iris who was now unconscious. "She will be fine," he said gruffly. "There is no excessive bleeding. We must wait for the afterbirth to make sure there are no tears or pieces that may still be inside."

Alexandria cradled the child to her. She barely heard the uproar of voices around her as she could not take her eyes off Erik. He had taken total control. She had no idea how he knew what to do but she had somehow known if anyone could save the child, it was him.

As they waited, his eyes met hers for a moment. She thought when she first met him that his dark eyes were cold and lifeless. But now she saw only warmth and relief in them. He turned his attention back to Iris as she delivered the afterbirth. Satisfied after checking the contents, he warily stood up.

"Show the child to me Alexandria!" boomed the sultan's voice echoing in the large room. He had now entered the bed chamber and all the women immediately fell to the floor.

Alexandria bowed her head and gave the crying child to him. The sultan looked steadily into the infant's eyes and to her amazement he stopped crying. Holding the child up high, the sultan raised his voice. "This is indeed my son, my continuing bloodline for the Ottoman's future!"

Those in the room responded with "Praise Allah" and remained on the floor. The sultan returned the child to Alexandria and walked over to Iris. Smoothing back her hair, he kissed her fully on the mouth even though she was still unconscious.

"What is the next sultan's name?" asked Yakub.

"Suleiman," replied the sultan.

"So be it!" exclaimed Yakub. "I will send out word to every land to announce the continuation of our empire!"

Suddenly the captain of the guard appeared next to the sultan. "My lord," he began, "It is forbidden for a man to be in the room while a woman gives birth. This man must be punished."

The midwife stepped forward. "He could have killed her! Your first wife almost died because of him!"

But the sultan looked at Alexandria who met his eyes and shook her head.

"Your second wife wants you to believe he is innocent!" shouted the midwife. "I have seen the jealousy among wives before my lord. Do not be fooled that she planned to murder your first wife and your son!"

The sultan's eyes became heated as he looked at the old woman. "I thank you for your loyalty midwife. But the time has come for you to be removed from your services to the wives of the future Ottoman rulers."

She shrieked in response but the guards came forward and removed her from the room. The captain frowned at Erik but said nothing.

"And as for you," said the sultan looking at Erik with what appeared to be a harsh gaze upon his face.

Erik lifted his chin, prepared to defend himself physically if necessary. But instead the sultan placed his hand firmly on Erik's shoulder. "Allah has now shown me your true purpose, my friend. May he continue to watch over you in the years to come. Because of what you have done, you may stay within my lands for however long you wish. You will always be my most honored guest above all others."

Erik was so shocked he did not know what to say. He looked at Alexandria who gave him a small smile. The sultan now clapped him on the back. "Come Erik! Let us celebrate the birth of my son!"

For the first time since he had known the sultan, Erik stepped back and actually bowed his head slightly. "Thank you… but I must return to my work."

"I fear that your work will always prevent enjoying moments such as this. The miracle of life that you helped save is now before you and yet work is only on your mind."

That was not entirely true for Erik was simply not used to such kindness. He had no idea how to react to such gratitude. True, the sultan was thankful when he saved Alexandria but that was somewhat different as he had to make a show of it before other guests. This time, the sultan was sincerely calling Erik a friend. It seemed to go against his very nature.

Even worse, Erik now realized that when the child had slipped into Alexandria's arms, he looked at her differently. He saw not only an intelligent woman but now… a beautiful woman who truly cared about life. There was no jealousy with the first wife and he strongly suspected that even if it had been Lala in the same position, Alexandria still would have reacted in the same way. She was truly beautiful on the inside. For some reason this shook him and he wanted to leave.

"Are you saying that I do not have your leave?" asked Erik finally.

The sultan laughed. "When have you ever asked?"

"This is true," Erik replied with a hint of laughter in his own voice but he did not smile. "I must return to my work."

"As you wish," murmured the sultan.

Erik took one more look at Alexandria who yet met his eyes again. He quickly looked away and walked out of Iris's court, passing by the captain who was watching him with narrowed eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Go on, take your leave," said Erik gruffly to Manuel who stood awkwardly in the doorway of his apartment. Several days had passed since the birth of the Sultan's son. Erik was once again settling down to work on revisions to the plans of the palace.

"Forgive me, but do you know how Mara is doing?"

Erik sharply looked up and then avoided Manuel's eyes by looking back down at the plans. "No."

"I hope she returns soon."

Erik frowned while he studied the drawings and dimensions before him. "Why? So you have something to eat? For God's sake, I hope you are bright enough to share in the rest of the increased rations given to the slaves during the day."

"Oh y-yes," stammered Manuel. "That was not… I mean, that was not my intention. I mean, in talking about Mara. I was just…"

"Manuel," said Erik. The boy was now greatly annoying him. "I do not have time for your lack of speech. You are concerned for Mara. I understand. But there is nothing I can do at the moment." In reality, Erik did not want to even think about the poor girl. The memory of her scars and that beautiful hair shaved from her head would be carried with him for all time.

"Y-yes. I had just thought, well, that a companion would be good for you."

Erik glared at him. "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You work so hard master…,"

"I told you not to call me that!" Anger suddenly flared and Erik found himself abruptly walking over to look down at Manuel who backed away fearfully. "It is not in your place to tell me what I need! Is that understood?"

Manuel wisely nodded and said nothing.

"Good. Now get out!"

After he left, Erik warily once more sat down, but found himself not in the mood to work. Ever since the birth of the sultan's son he seemed to have somewhat lost his motivation. Perhaps it was because he was jealous of such a new innocent beautiful life that would have all that he did not. Here he was building the very walls that would house and protect that very child.

He rubbed his eyes and a sheet of paper that was peeking out of a box on the floor caught his attention. It was a music sheet. He reached over and pulled it out. Examining the notes, he could tell immediately that it was from Faust. Hell, he had memorized the whole damn thing. And when Christine sang it…

Erik closed his eyes. He could still hear that sweet angelic voice. There would never be a voice to compare in the world of opera. No other soprano would match her beauty in song and soul.

Or her innocence.

He may have not been the one to physically take it from her, but he did so mentally. She had been a completely innocent young woman full of life and beauty. She was everything he was not. He had corrupted Christine's very innocence when he took her. It was unbelievable even now to him that he made her believe he was an angel sent by her dead father. He was willing to do anything, _anything_ to get just a taste of what he did not have.

He paid for it dearly.

Like a fool he desperately wanted her to love him for who he really was. And when she rejected him for a younger, handsome man, he nearly went mad with grief. The only noble thing he had done was to let the boy go for her happiness. But his bitterness and pain still burned within him. Life had simply taught him that only he could make his own path. No woman would ever be in his future. He would not let that happen again.

It was late but he decided to venture out into the corridors in an effort to stop thinking about his past. This current palace was still enormous in size and he wandered down various hallways. He stopped and studied some of the tapestries that hung high on the walls with mild interest.

"Are you here to see the babe?"

Startled, Erik turned to find a young slave, a child really, staring up at him. She had dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He suddenly realized that he had wandered close to Iris's court. He shook his head.

"No and I am certain she needs her rest. It is late."

The child actually giggled. "The babe is awake most of the night. That is when he demands to be fed." To his shock she reached out and tugged at his hand. "You are the man in the mask that they keep talking about. I am sure she wants to see you."

For some reason, Erik allowed the child to pull him into the court. More slaves bowed as he walked to Iris's bedchamber. He began to open the door but stopped when he suddenly realized that Iris was feeding the child at this very moment. He had a clear view as she sat upright in a chair, rocking the infant as he suckled on her exposed breast. Fascinated, he could not look away when he knew he should.

Much to his embarrassment, the child pushed him inside.

"Mistress!" the little girl exclaimed. "Look who has come to see you!"

Iris smiled with joy at him. "Erik! Come see him now! Look how well he feeds! He is certain to be a very strong sultan one day!"

Erik swallowed hard as he realized that she was not going to cover herself. But why would she in these lands? The sultan certainly had given him his share of seeing nude slave girls. And it was as if Iris was now proudly displaying her capability of being a mother as she was able to provide for her child.

"Yes," he said a tone that he was trying to keep matter-of-fact. "He is doing well despite the difficult birth."

He tried to avert his eyes from the child as he suckled. But he could not help noticing that Iris's breasts had dramatically increased in size. She suddenly shifted and pulled down the rest of her dress revealing her entire upper body. She inserted a finger in the babe's mouth so he released her nipple. The child gave a wail of despair at being removed from his source of food. But he quickly quieted when Iris simply switched him to the other breast.

Erik felt like a bastard for feeling anything sexual at this moment but his body was already tightening. He was now looking at the babe with envy. He cursed to himself. Here was this fascinating moment of a woman feeding a child and all he wanted was to have a taste himself.

"Thanks to you!"

Erik blinked with the realization she had spoken to him. "What?"

"He is doing well because of you!"

He shrugged. "You suffered the pain. I only turned him."

She laughed and shook her head. "How modest you are Erik! I may not even be alive at this very moment if you had not come to me. By the way, just how did you find out that the child was breech? Or could you hear my screams all the way to your apartments?" she asked with a smile.

"No," he said trying to tear his gaze away from the suckling child. "Alexandria told me."

"Really?"

The question seemed to bring him back to his senses. "Yes, did she not tell you? I was at the construction site of course working on the palace. She came and found me."

She looked at him blankly.

"Iris?"

"Oh… I am sorry… I just… really? Alexandria brought you to me?"

He sighed as he was feeling suddenly irritated. "Yes, why is that hard to believe?"

"I do not know if Lala would have done such a thing," she replied. "This child is the next sultan. It is not uncommon for one of the other wives to hope for death of the child. I have even heard some that had tried to end the pregnancy. To bear the first son is the greatest honor and it strengthens her position with the sultan. I can see how some women like Lala could go to extremes for their own chance."

Erik remembered the look in Alexandria's eyes. "I do not see Alexandria doing such a thing."

"But why?"

He looked at her gravely. "Why would she? It is not in her nature."

Iris shifted the child in her arms. "Yes, Alexandria has a kind spirit. But she went beyond even what I would have expected to ensure the child survived."

Erik frowned. "I would not say going beyond translates to her simply coming to me."

"Oh, but I would. Most women would never question the midwife, especially the one that was here. She had many years of experience but Alexandria must have been certain that I needed more help. Not just any wife would do such a thing, especially in trying to secure their position."

Erik almost laughed. "I believe Alexandria has positioned herself quite well with the sultan," he said dryly with the thought he meant this even in the literal sense. "Her kindness and concern for you continue to benefit her in maintaining his interest."

"This is true," said Iris. "Oh why am I even talking like this? I have heard birth does strange things to a woman's wit. I am constantly worried about his safety!"

Erik actually gave the new mother a smile. "I believe when it comes to protecting a child, that is a natural instinct for a parent."

She smiled in return and then her eyes widened. "My lord?"

Erik turned to find the sultan standing now in the doorway who gave him a small smile. "My guess is that you sleep just as well as I do," he said.

Now Erik was extremely conscious of Iris being half nude with her husband in the same room. He had to think of a way out of here…

"He is beautiful is he not?"

"What?" asked Erik preoccupied with his thoughts, "Oh, yes."

The sultan came forward and shockingly took his arm. Leading him closer to Iris, the ruler smiled down at her. "I cannot describe to you what it is like seeing your own flesh and blood in a child."

The infant was finished feeding now and beginning to fall asleep. But once more instead of covering herself, Iris simply smiled and looked at Erik. "Would you like to hold him? You cannot really feel how strong he is unless you do." His eyes must have turned to a horrific look as she laughed. "I will certainly not force you."

The sultan bent down and kissed his wife fully on her mouth, lingering for a few moments in a demonstration of his appreciation of her. When he straightened, the sultan had a look of desire on his face.

"In six weeks you will find a wet nurse for the child. I will not share you for long, even with my son." He smiled mischievously. "_I _am hungry as well."

_So am I_, thought Erik bitterly. It was definitely time to leave. "It is late," he said firmly. "I really should be working more on revisions."

The sultan nodded at him while Iris smiled in farewell. But before Erik was able to leave, the sultan stopped him. "Have you completed the design of Alexandria's court in working with her?"

Erik tightened his jaw. In truth, he had not even attempted to visit her after the birth. He had been keeping his mind occupied with other things. Or so he was trying.

The sultan's eyes narrowed with his lack of response. "I fail to see how you constantly work but cannot seem to finish this one particular task. I suggest you go see her now. I am taking her with me to Constantinople in just a few days, so she will not be available for long."

So that was where she would be going with him Erik realized as he remembered the brief conversation about her traveling. By taking her back to the city of her past husband, Erik was certain the visit would be bittersweet for her. And perhaps that was exactly why the sultan was doing so. He would be right there when her emotions spilled out.

Something inside him twisted in anger. This sultan was very intelligent when it came to ruling his kingdom as well as taking steps to win the heart that was still denied to him. It was as if she were being set up for him. She had given the man her body, but Erik knew that was all. It would not be long before the sultan worked his way into her heart and then she would be lost.

Lost? Alexandria was not his concern. There were glimpses of the sultan being sincere in his admiration of her. Why should he not try to have her love him?

"So will you see her now?'

The question brought his mind back to the present. "I am certain she must be asleep by now."

The sultan chuckled. "Alexandria sleeps very little. I would know," he added almost smugly causing Erik's anger to increase.

"I know what has to be done," said Erik coolly. "You need not worry about your second wife's court. All will be completed in due time."

"In due time," repeated the sultan with a raised eyebrow. "I believe that is the first I have ever heard you speak of something that did not have to be completed immediately. What is the reason for this?"

Erik cursed as it was a fair question. Too bad he did not know the answer himself.

Shaking his head, the sultan looked thoughtful. "I have an idea. You will accompany us to Constantinople. I have heard the architecture there is wondrous. Perhaps it will inspire you both."

Inspire as in how? Seeing an intelligent woman be courted so aggressively was not his idea of inspiration, no matter how beautiful the city was.

"Come now, Erik," he said impatiently. "You will be with me on the journey. Take a break and travel as you used to do. It may refresh you." He suddenly smiled. "I could make it worth your while. Perhaps ten more fine slaves?"

"Why would you offer me what I want and yet you only receive my rest in return?"

"Because it is an investment," said the sultan who could not help himself and brushed a finger down Iris's breast. "I believe the time off will only help you and benefit me at the same time. Besides, I need all the help I can when it comes to Alexandria's protection while we travel. It would be useful to have another pair of eyes watching her."

Erik was about to strongly object but changed his mind. What happened the last time he refused such a simple action? This also placed a thought in his head to bring Mara as well. If she recovered in time, she could handle all the normal questions that were asked about him and his mask.

"It is settled," said the sultan firmly. "Go see Alexandria and let her know you will be coming with us. Better yet, tell her that the two of you will spend at least one hour each day together so the damn design can be finished!"

Erik frowned but gave a slight nod.

"So be it," said the sultan smiling. He reached down to give Iris yet another passionate kiss, not even noticing Erik had left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Someone is coming, mistress!" Anna exclaimed.

Startled that someone would visit at this time of night, Alexandria quickly hid the book she was reading. She had thought the sultan would not return this night, as he had been restless and wanted to visit his new son.

"Good evening."

Alexandria was shocked to see Erik now standing in her bedroom doorway. She was fully dressed in silk robes but felt a bit self-conscious, as she was sitting upon her bed.

"What brings you here?" she asked, trying to sound calm.

"As if you would not know."

She frowned. "You want to discuss the plans for the court now? It is rather late."

"Not that you are sleeping."

"No…but you also did not bring anything with you."

His eyes flashed with what she thought was annoyance, but he walked slowly over to a large couch in the sitting area of the room. Settling on the cushions, he looked at her.

"Apparently, I am journeying to Constantinople with you."

Alexandria sat up straight. "Y-you are? Why would…"

"It is not because I wanted to!" he suddenly snapped. He seemed to realize his voice had been too harsh and took a breath as if to calm himself. "Your husband felt it best not only for your protection but also so we may finally finish the design of your new court."

"And I am certain he will give you more slaves in return."

"I will not deny that is a part of it, yes."

"Of course," she murmured. He would not do it for just her alone. Oh hell, why should she care anyway? She changed the subject. "I did not get to thank you for what you did for Iris. I am truly grateful you came and knew what to do."

He shrugged and said nothing.

A thought suddenly came to her. "Just how did you know what to do? Had you delivered a breech child before?"

"No. I read a medical journal from a doctor who experimented with the technique."

"Experimented?"

"Yes, apparently he had success about half the time. He experimented on monkeys."

"And you read this from a book."

"That is what I said."

She surprised herself by letting out a laugh. "I do not think I will tell Iris what you did had been experimented only on monkeys!"

Alexandria was shocked as he actually chuckled. "I have seen other births, so I did have some further degree in knowledge as to what I was doing. But much of it is instinct more than anything else."

"How nice we compare to monkeys."

"Apes are the closest to the human anatomy."

"I suppose that will be the next book you give me?"

He once more gave a slight laugh. "I have more detailed medical books on actual bodies autopsied if you are interested in human anatomy. Actually, I have done a few autopsies myself and kept a few notes."

Her stomach tightened. "On whom have you done autopsies?"

He shrugged in response. "Does it matter? A high leader or a lowly slave, we die all the same."

She felt very cold suddenly. There was a lot about his past she was not sure she wanted to know. Perhaps that was exactly why he told her not to ask about him personally.

As if sensing she was uncomfortable, Erik stood. "I think I should take my leave. I have much to finish before the journey."

"Have you ever been to Constantinople?"

"No, but I have heard it is…beautiful."

For some reason she felt a flush of embarrassment, as if he were saying she were beautiful. Oh, how ridiculous is that? This man felt nothing for anyone. Look how little he cared about his slave when he did not let her bow before the sultan! Although he did say thank you for saving the slave's life. Maybe…

"Is there something on your mind?" asked Erik.

"What? Oh…no. Why?"

His eyes looked at her with what she thought was amusement. "You were deep in thought. That mind of yours most likely analyzes everything it sees or hears."

Much to her dismay, she knew she blushed yet again. The sultan would have laughed but Erik did not. Instead, he said nothing more and walked to the door of her bedroom.

"So…" she said awkwardly, "I will see you on the journey or in the city."

It appeared as if he bowed his head before leaving silently.

---

A few days later, Erik strapped his packed bags on René. The horse was pawing at the ground, irritated that things seem to be moving too slowly for him. There were horses all around as well as soldiers that would accompany them on the journey. He patted René firmly and spoke softly to calm him.

"Master?"

Erik turned sharply to find Mara holding up a bag, no doubt filled with food. She returned to him a day ago, and he refused to let her do anything but rest. He almost laughed at the memory of her shocked face, as it was him who served her food. But he wanted to make sure she was strong enough for the journey. As Manuel had to stay behind to oversee the continued construction, it was important for him to take someone who would keep away those with questions about his mask. He had little patience, and Erik knew he was liable to do something rash if someone made the wrong comment. She would speak on his behalf or divert those away from him.

Erik took the bag from her and secured it to René. He heard a number of voices and saw the sultan leading Alexandria to her litter. Erik mounted René and reached down to help Mara up. Slaves were not given the luxury of riding in a litter or even having their own horse. Some were even forced to walk. Mara looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Master, I can—"

"I think not," he said harshly to her. "Now, take my hand. You will have to ride behind me, as I fear your back will still be too sensitive to lean against me."

Hesitantly, she let him pull her on René behind him. Excited they were finally leaving, the stallion slightly reared up, and Mara squeezed her arms around Erik's chest so hard that he almost could not breathe. He closed his eyes for a moment, as he could feel the full outline of her body against him, her breasts pressing into his back. Taking a deep breath, he reached down and loosened her hold.

"I-I am sorry. I-I have never been on a horse," she stammered from behind.

_Oh, wonderful._ It would be over a day before they reached the sea where they would cross. If she continued to be this tense, he knew she was going to be extremely sore.

"Relax, Mara. I will not let you fall. René is very large but think of him as also being very secure in that way. Loosen your legs on either side of him. If you press too hard against him, it will make you sore."

The captain called out, and the soldiers moved forward, making sure to have several surrounding the sultan who rode an enormous white stallion. The journey was fortunately not treacherous, as most of the land was sand and rocks that was fairly level for easy walking. But the sun was unmerciful, beating down relentlessly as the group moved steadily toward the sea.

When night finally came, tents were pitched, and Erik was pleasantly surprised that the sultan had his soldiers give him one lavishly decorated with rugs, pillows, and lanterns. It amazed him that such things were brought, but then this was a royal escort, after all. Most likely, his tent was nothing compared to what the sultan had.

Or the one where Alexandria would be staying...

He shook his head, not knowing why he had that thought. When he went back outside to unpack a few bags for the night, he found Mara had already given René food and water. Upon seeing him, she bowed.

"Your meal is prepared and inside the tent."

"Yes," he replied as he went to the horse. Giving him a firm pat, Erik removed the bags.

"Will there be anything else?"

"No." God, he was such a bastard. He could at least say thank you. He turned to go back in the tent but saw out of the corner of his eye Mara was arranging blankets on the ground. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Her eyes widened. "I thought you said y-you did not need anything."

"No," he said gruffly as he gestured toward the blankets on the ground. "Why are you doing that?"

She glanced at the blankets. "I-I am preparing my bed."

"Out here?"

"Yes I…"

She cringed as he let out a loud curse, snatched up the blankets, and yanked her inside the tent. He glared at her. "You think I serve you food back in my apartment and now I expect you to sleep outside?"

"Y-you were just making sure I was well rested for the journey. I am still a slave. You do not wish to lie with me, so there is no reason for me to stay inside."

"Do others need to know that?" he hissed. "Stay in here and go to sleep, Mara." Grumbling to himself, he settled down on the bed of blankets the soldiers had made. He was tired from the journey and immediately shut his eyes.

Only to be jerked awake.

Mara was kneeling on the bed before him, a look of compassion on her face.

"I know you need something," she said softly. Before he could growl at her to get the hell away, she untied her robe and let it fall.

Erik stared at her perfect breasts, her creamy smooth skin that beckoned him. He swallowed hard. "No…" was the only word he was able to get out at the moment.

"But why…"

He sat up abruptly. "Go back to your own bed, Mara," he said in a strained voice.

"But…I want to. You have been so kind to me," she said softly.

Oh, God. She _wanted_ to do this? Temptation swirled within him but he shook his head. "Go back to bed." His voice sounded like gravel.

"Master please…"

"NO! Now get the hell away from me!"

She shrank back and quickly covered herself. Trembling, she hid her face, and he knew she was beginning to cry. She began to move off the bed but he stopped her with his hand on her wrist.

"Mara…"

"I-I am sorry. I only wanted to please you." She still did not look at him.

"You do please me," he admitted.

She looked at him, and he saw tears were indeed streaking down her cheeks. "Then why do you not want me? Is it because I am so ugly now?"

Christ. She could never be that. Even with her hair now gone, her face was radiant, her lips full and sensual. Before he could stop himself, Erik reached out and held up her chin with his fingers.

"Mara, you are beautiful. But…you only want this because you want to thank me. I am more than appreciative of your offer, but it is still not…"

"Love," she finished softly. He withdrew immediately from her and stood up.

"I need to get some air."

Before she could say anything else, he went outside. René turned his head and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"It is none of your business," he muttered at the horse.

He walked past René into the darkness. The night was cold, and it seemed to bring him to his senses. Or at least it made his body cool down. He walked away from the camp, trudging up a small hill covered with rocks. The wind was blowing hard, and he stopped to listen. Something was off, it seemed to him. As if…something far beyond the camp was watching them. It was probably his imagination. He shook his head and continued up the hill.

And ran right into Alexandria.

She was so startled that she fell to the ground. Cursing, Erik reached down and helped her up. "What are you doing out here?" he demanded.

She was in a flurry of silken, light robes, and her hair was freely blowing around her face. She looked at him now in anger.

"What do you _think_ I was doing?"

Oh. Right.

He loosened his grip. "You should not be out here alone."

"There are some things I need to do in privacy!" Even in the darkness, he could clearly see she was blushing.

"That does not mean you should not have a soldier with you. He should wait while you…relieve yourself."

"I am not a child, for God's sake! I can take care of myself for just a few moments."

He almost laughed, as he knew her face was still quite pink. But he quickly became serious as he heard something in the wind. He stilled, listening closely.

"What are you…"

"Shhh!" he hissed at her. She was immediately silent. The wind continued to whip around them, the tents not far away swaying slightly.

Nothing. There was nothing. Why was he so on edge? Because he sensed something…he suddenly felt like the camp was vulnerable. Something was still out there watching.

"Return to your tent," said Erik quietly to her.

She did not question him and began to hurry down the hill.

"Alexandria!"

She stopped and looked back at him.

"Be cautious while we are on this journey," he said to her. "Watch those around you. There is something not right. Pay attention and take care from now on never to be alone. Not even in Constantinople, understood?"

Nodding slowly, Alexandria turned and fled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alexandria smiled widely as she entered the small palace that was once her home with Karim. They finally arrived after what had felt to her like an eternity. With the trip over the rough sea behind her, she was relieved to be back on land.

Servants smiled back at her while former advisors eagerly came forward to greet her and the sultan. Alexandria laughed, as she could see her husband was quite surprised at all of the attention she was getting. But to many in this city, it had been as if she were their ruler just as much as Karim. Her former husband teased her about casting a spell on the people just so she could create a queen or empress title for herself.

Alexandria never wanted a title or to rule. She simply loved Karim and the people. She knew it was most likely this humble approach that made so many like her, but she truly felt that way.

"My lady."

She turned to see Karim's own faithful captain standing before her. His name was Jacob, and he was still quite handsome. How she wished he was still with her to protect her in the sultan's world! He had been loyal to her until the very end, even holding her as she had collapsed upon hearing of Karim's death. He admitted to her before she left that he asked Karim if he could be the one to marry her if the ruler died. But her former husband knew the only protection to his city and Alexandria was a marriage to the sultan.

He smiled and came forward but stopped as the sultan came up behind her. "My lord," he said bowing respectfully.

Alexandria introduced him, and the sultan nodded. "And how is the protection of these lands that now belong to me?" he asked.

Jacob tensed slightly in the reiteration from the sultan that he was now the ruler. "Very well, my lord. Since your rule has become well known here, there have been no sightings of our enemies."

The sultan's own captain nodded. "Very good. My lord, if I may, I will give this former captain an update on the latest actions from our neighbors. He should be prepared as his role here will still help us in the protection of this city."

"Agreed," the sultan said. "You served Karim well. You deserve to continue your important responsibilities to this city."

"Thank you, my lord," replied Jacob. His eyes suddenly widened. "Who is _that?_"

Alexandria turned and saw Erik had now entered the room. Mara followed silently behind him. He stopped to look up at the ceiling, most likely impressed by the columns that held it in place. The ceiling was painted beautifully like the sky, which made it feel like one was actually outside.

"That is my architect," explained the sultan. "I see he is already inspired, which is good, as he and Alexandria still need to finish the design of her new court."

"I see," said Jacob, still staring at Erik.

Other former advisors came forward to introduce themselves. But among the conversation, Alexandria became worried when she saw Jacob approaching Erik.

But before he could say even one word, Mara immediately stepped in front of him. Erik did not even notice, as he continued to inspect the columns and walls with fascination. Mara spoke quietly to Jacob who frowned, but then walked away.

She realized suddenly she had been holding her breath. But there was no need, as Mara would speak plainly for her master, making it clear he was not to be disturbed.

"Alexandria?"

She looked at the sultan blankly.

"I was asking if you would like to show me your city."

"Oh…I am sorry. I mean, yes, I would love to show it to you. But it is no longer my city. It is yours now."

He took her hand and brought it to his mouth for a kiss, in a habit she was becoming used to. "Yes, little one, but in the hearts of the people here, it is obvious it will always be yours. Now, where would you like to begin?"

She smiled warmly at the excitement of her being able to show him things for once. She suggested a number of areas in the city, and the sultan chuckled. They began to follow soldiers out of the room, and Alexandria glanced back at Erik.

She was shaken to find he was staring right at her. When their eyes met, he quickly looked away. But he followed the entourage making its way into the city.

Alexandria was delighted in showing her husband the beautiful gardens everywhere among the many buildings. She had never really appreciated the architecture until now, as they gazed up at a huge temple she now recognized had a gothic feel. When she looked back at Erik, he was completely engrossed with studying the various walls, most of them elaborately carved into spectacular works. She also noted he seemed to like a number of the sculptures and statues located throughout the city.

By dusk, she was so tired she began to lean heavily on the sultan, who hugged her tightly to him. But she wanted to show him so much more.

"Enough, Alexandria. This city is wondrous, and I look forward to seeing more, but you must rest," said the sultan firmly.

She sighed and nodded. They returned to the small palace for a wonderful evening meal. Entertainment had been arranged with musicians and beautiful dancers wrapped in veils. But Alexandria could not help but notice someone was absent.

"Where is Erik?"

The sultan laughed. "Studying the city, of course. Darkness is not something that would keep him from doing such a thing."

"I suppose not," she said softly.

But she soon forgot about Erik over the next few days, no longer keeping track of where he was. She remembered briefly they should be getting together to talk about her court, but there would be plenty of time for that later. For now, the sultan was simply fascinated with her discussing at length the history of the city Karim had once taught her. He allowed her to speak openly in front of others. Perhaps it was because that is what those in the city expected, or maybe the sultan was beginning to re-think his position on women sharing such intelligence.

As she prepared for bed in the evening, the sultan simply stared at her while she brushed her hair. She looked out into the night sky from the window of the bedroom and found it beautiful with so many stars clearly shining.

Strong arms came around her from behind, and the sultan pulled her close to him. "I must admit," he said softly, "I have been quite intrigued with your mind as of late. It is no wonder these people see you as a ruler."

She smiled. "Thank you for bringing me with you."

"It is I who should be thanking you. I do not think it has been easy on the people here transitioning to a new ruler, but you have paved the way." He turned her around to face him but instead of kissing her, he looked at her seriously. "I know everything about you, Alexandria. But it seems you still know little of me. Ask me something."

She suddenly realized he was right. Because of his position, she rarely asked him questions. She had asked even Erik more personal questions than she had asked the sultan. She hesitated but he touched her face.

"Ask me."

"My lord…may I ask your real name?"

He gave her a warm smile. "Milosh."

"That is a beautiful name."

"It is a name I have not heard for quite some time. I had forgotten you did not even know it!"

"Did you ever even think you would be sultan one day?"

"No," he answered honestly. "That privilege was meant for my older brother. I was never close to him. We both knew in the end there could only be one sultan."

"That must have been hard. You had family but could not really know him. I cannot imagine such a fate."

"Yes," the sultan admitted. "I never looked forward to the day my father would die. It would have been a matter of time before my brother ordered my death or I found a way to kill him instead. In the end, one of us had to die. I am grateful it was not my hand that caused his death."

Alexandria was moved by his frankness. "Did you have a good relationship with your father?"

"No. Just as I did not want to become close to my brother knowing our fate, I believe my father felt the same way with me. I did watch him rule, however, and I learned from his mistakes. But it was more my initiative to do so and not his."

"Because it was your brother whom he was teaching."

"Yes."

She thought for a moment. "What was it you learned not to do?"

His warm eyes stared at her. "You cease to amaze me in your thinking. I do not even know anyone that would ask such a question."

"I am sorry, is it wrong of me to ask?"

"I said you could ask whatever you wish, so no."

"But others would not ask such a thing because they would never admit a sultan made a mistake."

He chuckled. "This is true."

"So what was it?"

The sultan sighed. "Trust."

"Trust?"

"I did not think you would like my answer, little one. But it is true. My father worked many treaties with neighboring lands and tried to rule by building trust with those rulers. It was unfortunate I saw him betrayed by one of them. The assassins who killed him and my brother were supposed to have been allies."

A lump caught in her throat as she realized more than ever the difficult position he was in. "So you must look at everyone as an enemy."

"Or at least think what they could do if they were to become my enemy."

"You have not had an easy life, my lord."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Neither have you, Alexandria. This is what you feel is your home, and yet you were taken from your real home with no choice. You have lost much."

"But if not, then I may have never met Karim. I have no regrets because of him alone, my lord."

"And now with me?"

"My lord?"

"With me. Do you find yourself regretting that I am where your final place will be?"

She looked into his eyes and saw…love: raw, emotional love for her. How could she regret such a thing? He was seen to others as cruel, but she understood him now. He grew up isolated and entirely on his own. His fate should have been an early death. And now that he was sultan, he was working to do everything he could to maintain the empire even though he never was given anything from his father. She was beginning to see just how remarkable this man really could be.

He moved closer to her and stroked her hair. "Do you?"

"No," she said softly.

"I did not understand before you came how Karim or any man could be satisfied with one woman. But I admit, Alexandria, your spirit and mind keep me guessing endlessly. You fascinate and surprise me. If my lands were of the Christian faith, I could see myself marrying only you."

"Really?"

He gave a soft laugh. "How could you even doubt such a thing? Ever since your arrival, I have not even indulged in any of my harem. You are…all I need," he said now with a rough voice. He looked away.

Oh my God, were those tears for a moment she saw in his eyes? This man was in this moment nothing she ever expected. While she realized when she returned she could not speak as openly as she did now, he would always be real and vulnerable only to her. It was touching to see the thoughtful, loving side of a man who was forced to lead by fear in hopes of keeping their enemies at bay.

The sultan turned back to her, and his lips descended on hers, kissing ever so softly. She felt her legs begin to weaken. "Give yourself to me, Alexandria," he whispered in between kisses. "Not just your body, but you. Be with me."

He captured her mouth once more. Licking slightly at her lips, he gained entrance and took great care as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. His hands roamed down her sides but he did not touch her breasts. Instead, he continued to sensually kiss her as if she were the only woman in the world.

"Allah, I need to be with you," the sultan groaned as he began to press against her.

Alexandria was becoming frantic for release, and she had not even made it to the bed yet! When his tongue stole once more inside her mouth, she thought she was going to fall but he swiftly picked her up.

Still kissing her passionately, he gently placed her on the bed. His fingers began to work the ties of her robe and finally his warm hand touched her aching breasts. When she arched upward, he bent his head and took a nipple between his lips. Suckling, he continued his exploration with his hands, his fingers roaming down her sides to her hips. His mouth moved upward to her neck, and she lost her breath as he nuzzled her with infinite care.

"Say my name."

"W-what?" she asked breathlessly.

"My name, Alexandria," he whispered in her ear. His fingers were now beginning to probe her soft flesh, testing her readiness for him. "Let me hear you say my name, little one."

Then he untied his own robe and moved over her. She felt his manhood pressing intimately against her. She shivered and dug her nails into his shoulders. But he withheld what she wanted and instead only rubbed the tip of his flesh against her. She gasped and tried to pull him closer to her.

"Milosh…"

He groaned at hearing his name and swiftly thrust inside her. As he moved in a steady but urgent rhythm, the sultan gazed down at her. "Say you are mine, Alexandria," he said huskily. "I want only you. Say you are mine." He bent down to once more kiss her neck, working his way up her jaw line to the corners of her mouth. "Alexandria," he whispered.

She could feel herself tightening around him. She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her with total adoration. And when she felt herself go over the edge she heard herself crying out, saying she was his.

When she woke in the morning, she felt completely renewed. The sultan had made love to her twice more during the night, his appetite for her insatiable. But it was not just the pleasure of flesh making her feel so content. She knew she was falling in love with him. While it frightened her, it had been so long since she felt anything since Karim that she could not help herself.

They walked through the gardens during the day, the sultan holding her hand the entire time. There they ate outside as she talked to him more about the people of this land. She even began to talk of some of the politics she had seen and to her surprise, he held a fascinating debate with her on strategies proactively preventing their enemies from invading.

Night fell once more but after dinner, the sultan left with his captain to inspect the army of the city, saying he would return soon. Alexandria enjoyed sitting in her room by an open window drinking tea Anna served her. She breathed in the cool, crisp night air and was relaxed by the quietness of the night.

"I see you are quite content here in this city."

Alexandria almost choked on her drink in surprise as she looked up and saw Erik standing before her.

"Do not scare me like that!"

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "You should have a guard here with you. I easily slipped past Anna without her even seeing me."

She almost rolled her eyes. "I certainly understood your precautions on the journey but I am in my own city now. There are many here that now protect me."

"I was not aware the sultan had given you the city."

She flushed. "It is…his city, yes. But to me, it is my home."

He slowly nodded. "I admit I am quite impressed. I have a number of ideas for the new palace."

"Good," she said. "I am sure Milosh will be most pleased to hear you say that."

His eyes flared. "Milosh."

Damn. She busied herself by picking up her cup to take another sip.

"How easily he has used the city to seduce you."

She grew angry. "What business of it is yours? He is not all you think he is. He is misunderstood. I privately know what he is really like."

"Misunderstood," said Erik gravely. "Is it misunderstood he has three wives and a harem full of women?"

"Stop it," she said, not wanting to think about his logic. "He does love me."

He actually smirked at her. "Then he must love you enough to divorce his other wives, give away his harem, and let you rule openly with him."

"Do _not_ mock me!"

"I am not. But you know what I am saying."

She wanted to throw her cup at him. She was proud of herself for setting it down. "Unlike you, I do not have the freedom to do as I please."

"I have little freedom," he said bitterly.

"What are you talking about? _You_ can go where you please! _You_ can build beautiful creations! The opportunity to learn such knowledge is endless for you. You are not in a cage."

He scoffed. "I _am_ in a cage wherever I go. I cannot escape what is part of me. Yes, how fortunate I am to see the beauty of the world only to be reminded every day that I am not a part of it!"

She bit her lip. He had a point, and she felt ashamed that she had entirely forgotten his dilemma. She had heard rumors that his face was so horrid women easily fainted before him. But she had forgotten, as she had become so used to the mask.

"I am sorry," she said softly. "But please understand. I have to come to terms with where I am now. I have to find some sense of happiness."

"In whatever way you can justify it."

"Be quiet!" she blurted before she could stop herself.

He surprised her by sighing. "You are right, Alexandria, it is wrong of me to say such things. You are intelligent enough to know all of this. I am not sure why I purposefully sought to make you unhappy just now."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Is that an apology?"

"No."

She stared at his serious eyes.

And then she laughed.

He actually smiled at her.

She shook her head. "I should stay angry at you."

"Oh!" said Anna as she appeared in the room. "I did not know you had a visitor."

Alexandria avoided Erik's eyes. Anna's surprise at his presence reinforced that Alexandria had very little protection.

"Would you like something to eat? Tea, perhaps?"

"Tea is fine," replied Erik. He pulled out a chair and sat down as Anna hurried out of the room.

"Please sit down," Alexandria said sarcastically but with a small smile.

"I believe I have an idea you will like quite well for your bedroom."

"Yes?"

"The ceiling in the main room of the palace here. It is painted like the sky. Why not replicate it so you do not feel so caged?"

She nodded. "I like that idea quite well. And it will make me feel more at home." But she sighed. "How nice you will make my cage more gilded than I ever could have imagined."

Anna appeared briefly to give Erik his tea and then left. He took a sip and sat back to study Alexandria. "At least it can be a place of peace, if even a private place to indulge in reading." As she widened her eyes, he shrugged his shoulders. "I have already planned a secret door that will open to shelves of books for you, Alexandria."

"Why would you do that for me?" she whispered.

He looked away from her. "Because I despise knowing you are unable to use what God gave you. A gift such as your mind should not be wasted."

"You sound as if you have experience. Perhaps you speak of someone else."

His eyes shot back to hers. "That was different. Christine only needed the guidance from me to find her gift. You already know yours."

She could not help herself and slowly grinned at him. "Christine."

He cursed. But when he looked at her laughing eyes, he gave way to a small laugh himself. "Touché, Madame."

"Tell me about her."

She saw his shoulders grow tense. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because we should be talking about your new court, not me."

"We were not talking about you, we were talking about her."

"I am not in the mood for your teasing, Alexandria."

She laughed. "Since when are you ever in a pleasant mood anyway?"

He said nothing and took another drink from his cup.

"Erik…I am just curios. I did not mean to offend you. She must have obviously been someone very important to you."

She watched as he fiddled now with his cup but still said nothing.

"What was her gift?" Alexandria asked persistently.

He did not look up. "Her voice."

"Her voice…as in singing?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Suddenly it hit her. "Opera?"

He shifted in his chair. "Yes."

"And do you sing?"

"I no longer sing," he said gravely.

"Because of her."

She knew he was becoming annoyed at her. His free hand tightened into a fist and he was now looking rigid all over. Before she knew what she was doing, she reached out and held his hand.

He jumped at the touch and withdrew immediately.

"I-I am sorry, I just…"

"I do not need your sympathy," he interjected harshly.

"So she hurt you."

"I am done talking about this. I will come back tomorrow with some sketches." He stood up and turned to leave, only to find she walked right in front of him.

"What did she do to you?" she asked softly.

"Nothing that any woman would not."

"How little credit you give yourself, Erik. I imagine there would be many women interested in you."

He glared at her. "Oh yes, they follow me everywhere."

"I find you…interesting."

He titled his head. "Interesting or just a passing fascination, Madame?"

"I do not know your face. So why would it be anything but you, your mind that is interesting to me?"

"And does the sultan see you in that way?"

She frowned. "Yes…"

"Really? So is that the reason he wanted a wet nurse for his son, as he is not willing to share him with his mother?"

"What?"

"You heard me!" he suddenly hissed at her. "You are nothing more than a fascination to him as well, Alexandria! The dream of being his alone will fade after you leave this city!"

"What would you have me do?" she asked loudly. "Do you want me to kill off the other wives? Should I become as evil as Lala?"

"That may happen in time," he said bluntly. "Love is a powerful emotion that causes us to act irrationally. I should know." He moved around her and left without saying so much as a farewell.

She cursed and looked over at the window into the night. He was wrong! Damn him! She knew who she was. She could control her emotions and would never be like Lala.

But was it true the sultan was looking forward to reuniting with Iris? She knew his first son would secure Iris's position but Alexandria had thought it was more in the sense of being an honored wife and not truly in his heart. But maybe she was wrong. Maybe everything was wrong. Had her emotions already made her blind?

She gave a loud sigh and came forward to the window. The stars were brilliant, and the moon cast a glow over the city. With such beauty in this place, she did not want to think about leaving. How could she…

Alexandria froze as she suddenly realized something moved in the darkness outside her window. She came forward, wondering if it was some type of animal. But when she leaned out to have a look, Alexandria's heart stopped as two eyes stared back at her.

She tried to scream, but a hand from behind her quickly covered her mouth and yanked her backward. To her terror, the two eyes moved, and moonlight fell upon on a man dressed in black robes now climbing inside her room. She struggled and managed to kick her captor in the knee. She heard a curse and then felt a painful blow to her head before falling into darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

_Warning: A reminder this novel is meant for mature audiences. The following chapter contains graphic violence including rape. _

Chapter 15

Pain.

Alexandria had never felt such pain in her life. Her head screamed of it. When she opened her eyes, she could not lift her head.

"She is awake," she heard a man's voice say.

"Well, about damn time."

She tried to focus her eyes.

He laughed. "Come on, you can do it. One little blow to the head and you act as if you are ready to die."

She felt like she was dying. Who was this? Where was she? And then his face came into focus.

_Oh, God._ The ruler of Phocaea towered over her. What was his name? Her head hurt when she tried to think.

"Sit her up," he demanded.

Rough hands grabbed her shoulders, and she was pulled into a sitting position. Her head felt as if it were ready to explode. And she was cold. So very cold. She shivered uncontrollably.

"What is the matter? Do you not like your living conditions?" mocked the ruler.

It came to her. She was in…a cavern of sorts. It must be a cave, for it was dark and damp. A few torches lit through the darkness, and she could hear flowing water as if a stream were nearby.

"Are you listening to me?" he demanded. "Look at me _now!_"

Alexandria raised her aching head and focused on the man before her.

Titus.

Yes, that was his name. Her mind was beginning to work. She remembered his cruel eyes with matching jet black hair. He was not as tall as her husband and although not heavy, he was certainly not a fit man. His large physique was not because of muscle.

"Do you hear me?" He suddenly kicked her in the leg and she winced. "Answer me!"

"Although my head hurts, I am _not _deaf."

He smiled. "Not yet."

"What do you want?"

"Want? Oh I want nothing from you. Well, I must admit I would love to have a taste of you, but that may not be in my best interest, as the sultan will want his favorite returned untouched."

"Y-you are holding me in return for what?" she asked. Her voice was shaky, as she still shivered miserably.

"Gold, of course. What else is there?"

"You h-have wealth. I-I do not understand."

"As if a woman needs to understand! But I will humor you, as it is clear you are quite intelligent. A terrible flaw, I must, say as it is a shame for such a beautiful woman to bother men with questions."

Another dark haired man came up next to Titus. "I have brought what you asked."

Titus smiled. "Excellent. Bring her in."

A soldier came forward and yanked Alexandria to her feet. She ignored her pounding head. "You d-did not answer m-my question," she bit out through her shivers.

"It is simple. The sultan has shown quite a demonstration of power in these last few months. I have doubts his army could defeat mine but I will not take chances. It takes much wealth to build real power, and that is what I seek from him. By taking a healthy sum in exchange for your life, the sultan's power will begin to diminish."

"Are you so certain, h-he will p-pay for me?"

"Oh, come now," said Titus in a disappointed tone. "You act as if he does not love you."

"I am one of three wives and can b-be easily r-replaced."

He laughed loudly. "Oh, please. You were the lowest, and he raised you to his second wife. It is quite clear he loves you."

She closed her eyes. She had been feeling so grateful for the sultan's love over the past few days but now she felt nothing but terror. Not just for herself but for him. If he gave in, it would send a clear message of weakness from the Ottoman ruler. If he did not, Alexandria knew he would never forgive himself, and the result would still affect him in the end.

She suddenly heard wails, and to her horror she saw Anna being dragged into the room. Her gown was being ripped, and the soldiers licked their lips as if ready to feast on her.

Titus was most pleased as he looked at her. "Do you remember my wish that was denied when I was at the sultan's court?"

_Oh, please no. _

"You do remember." His eyes turned back to look at Alexandria with coldness. "I must admit your suggestion to shave the beautiful hair from that slave more than pleased me. But I was still being quite courteous, as I could have still done what I really wanted. Since I cannot have you, I will still have something that is yours."

He strode over to Anna, who struggled as she was held by two men. Titus struck her across the face, and the men laughed. Letting her fall to the ground, the men began to loosen their belts.

"Do not spend inside of her," said Titus harshly. "That is for me alone at the end."

"NO!" Alexandria cried out but she was quickly silenced with a slap to her face from Titus.

He smiled. "Hold her head. She must watch."

Alexandria closed her eyes.

"Do not _dare_ defy me!"

Another blow to her face.

Recovering, she looked at him and defiantly shut her eyes once more.

"Damn you! Wait, I have an idea…"

Alexandria heard a blood curling scream, and her eyes snapped open. Titus stood before her holding…a finger.

_Anna's finger._

Alexandria weakened, her legs nearly giving out as Titus laughed.

"You shut your eyes one more time, and I will cut off each one."

Frozen, Alexandria stared at him with hatred.

"_Not_ me. Look at _them!_"

Her stomach heaved as she looked down at the sight before her. The men were taking turns with Anna. Some raped her on her back while the others had her from behind. Adhering to Titus's orders, each one withdrew and spent on top of her rather than inside her.

Alexandria felt the bile rising within her throat and fought to keep herself calm. She stared but detached herself from the horrific scene. She thought of the sultan, his warm smile. But that only made her feel worse with guilt at the situation he would now be in. What else? What else? Her body began to shake, and she gagged. Wait…

Her new court.

Erik said he could paint her the sky. It would be beautiful, and he would be so meticulous to get it right. She saw him in her mind looking at her, those eyes filled with compassion at Iris's birth.

Alexandria heard a whimper and watched as Anna was now free of the men and tried to crawl away. But Titus came forward and disrobed. Bending down, he grabbed her ankles and dragged her back to him while she screamed. The sound made Alexandria begin to cry.

Titus flipped her over, mounted her, and ignored her moan of pain as he thrust brutally into her. To Alexandria's horror, he produced a silk scarf that he wrapped around her neck. The harder he thrust, the tighter he strangled her. He stared into her eyes that were now in shock. Then he suddenly cried out in pleasure as she died with her eyes still open in fear.

The soldier holding Alexandria released her, and she fell to the ground sobbing. Sick and dizzy, she could not hold back any longer. She was emotionally becoming hysterical at this point, and the logical side of her brain fought to get herself under control.

"I will have a kiss now from you, Alexandria."

She looked up to see Titus squatting down in front of her. Still nude, he smiled and reached out to touch her face. With every ounce of strength she had left, Alexandria hit him in the face so hard he fell on his ass. She tried to run but was not surprised when she was slammed into the ground by men.

"You bitch of a whore!" swore Titus. He was now on top of her, and he slapped her face. "Bitch!" he yelled again. "I will teach you who your master is in captivity!"

Alexandria cried out as he painfully pinched her nipples but she surprised him by reaching up and biting his cheek. Titus howled with agony and leapt off her. He swiftly kicked her in the stomach, and she rolled over, letting out a moan in pain.

"Pick her up!" he screamed at the men.

She was yanked up like a rag doll and dragged down a dark passageway. She closed her eyes and prayed for death.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Where have you been?" snapped the captain of the guard.

Erik scowled at him as he entered Constantinople's palace. "I am surprised you would not know, given that your soldiers have been following me." He kept walking and, to his irritation, the captain followed.

He narrowed his eyes at Erik. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please. Do give me some credit, as I am not that ignorant. Not to mention your men are clumsy at being inconspicuous as I walked through the city. I thought about asking if one of them would care to join me for a meal. But I thought that would be bad manners after he tried so hard for me not to notice him."

"I see," said the captain, frowning. "Regardless, the sultan has been looking for you. Perhaps he is beginning to wonder if you are the one who abducted her."

Erik stopped dead. _"What?"_

"I do not see why you would find that hard to believe. You have been overstepping your welcome since you have arrived."

"What the hell are you talking about?" A knot was now forming in his stomach.

"Alexandria, of course."

"Are you saying she has been taken?"

"Yes, everyone knows. The sultan has been…wait, where are you going?" he asked harshly as Erik spun on his heel and walked quickly down a corridor leading to the sultan's guest room.

Cursing, he went through the door to find a number of guards who quickly tried to block his path. But the sultan saw him and motioned for the guards to let him pass. With the captain tight on his heels, Erik immediately stood before him.

"When?"

"Last night," said the sultan grimly. "It has almost been a full day now. Where the hell have you been?"

Erik's jaw tightened. "I must speak alone with you."

"My lord," said the captain tersely, "Your security is at risk. We will not leave you alone."

"You will if I say so!" snapped the sultan.

"It is my duty to protect the sultan," replied the captain. He took a deep breath. "Even if it means protecting him from himself."

Erik took one look at the sultan's face and stepped back, waiting for the words to come.

"_You will get out of this room now or I will slaughter you myself!" _

The captain's eyes widened, and he reluctantly obeyed. Once gone, the sultan sat down in a chair. For a moment, he put his head within his hands. Then with trembling hands, he took a small box on the table next to him and held it out to Erik. Without a word, he approached the sultan and took the box.

Inside was a woman's index finger.

Erik shook with anger, and he glared at the sultan, who was now looking quite distraught. "Who?" he hissed.

"It is from the man who enjoyed shaving your slave's head."

The ruler of Phocaea. Erik closed the box and placed it back on the table. Looking out the window, he closed his eyes for a moment. How stupid he was to leave her last night when there was no protection. But he now knew even if he had left her with a guard, it would not have mattered.

Erik turned and looked gravely at the sultan. "Your captain."

"What?"

"He assisted in her abduction, I assure you."

The sultan's eyes flashed with anger. "How can you be so certain?" he demanded.

"Why else would he have me followed this entire day and not tell me of her disappearance?"

"I would think he would have you killed first."

Erik shook his head. "I do not make myself a target, especially when I know I am being followed."

Furious, the sultan stood and strode over to the door. Yanking it open, he grabbed the surprised captain and dragged him in the room. Taking a sword from underneath his robe, he quickly slammed the captain into the floor and placed it against his throat.

"_Where is she?"_ he roared.

The captain struggled. "I do not know what you are talking about!"

"You never told me you had Erik followed!"

"It was for your protection!"

The sultan pressed his sword harder against the man's throat. "Mine or yours?"

Erik came forward. "If you will let me, I can apply some of my own techniques that will make him talk. I prefer to start with the removal of each tooth but that will make it harder for him to speak. So it would be better if I begin with the removal of his eyes."

The captain paled, and he struggled. "Damn you! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"You never had the chance," corrected Erik, who removed a small dagger from underneath his cloak.

"I had my eyes on you from the start, demon!"

"Well, you will no longer have them now, so you will never have to look at me again." He came forward, and the captain shrieked. Erik winced. "I must say that scream is worse than La Carlotta."

"Who?" asked the sultan.

"A woman who pretended to be an opera singer."

"Please tell me she was one of your victims," replied the sultan.

"I did not kill her, but death would be a blessing now. I believe her sanity as a result of what I did is in question."

The captain, who was listening to this conversation, grabbed the sultan's foot. But Erik was too quick and bent over his face with the knife inches away from the man's right eye.

"Have you ever seen the human eye once out of the socket?" asked Erik. "It is quite fascinating."

The sultan shrugged. "I have never bothered."

"Yes, I know," said Erik with his eyes looking directly at the captain. "You should examine the body parts in front of your victims. It is a good technique for them to see you hold it and study it within your hand."

The captain once more tried to struggle, and Erik pushed the tip of the blade into the corner of his eye. "Tell me," he said softly.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Fine."

A horrible scream filled the room as Erik went to work. He did not have to get far before the captain was screaming out words.

"A cave! Stop! Allah, stop! She is in a cave!"

"Where?" demanded the sultan.

"Northeast," panted the captain. "Behind the rocky hills a few hours away."

Erik released him and the sultan frowned. "Tell me why. You could have been rewarded with great wealth and power if you had stayed loyal to me."

"You will never have full power!" spat the captain. "The Ottoman family is weak! I was sworn by my ancestors to finish off the last sultan. Your armies will fail!"

"No, it is you who have failed!" snapped the sultan, who quickly brought down his sword and severed the captain's head.

As Erik watched the blood seep into the rugs, the sultan turned to the soldiers in the doorway. "Does anyone else wish to question my rule?"

Most of the soldiers backed away.

But Jacob came forward. "May I suggest, my lord, that the army of Constantinople replaces your own soldiers brought with you?"

The sultan nodded. "I appoint you as new captain. I pray you will be loyal to me as you were to Karim."

"You have thus far been a kind ruler to our people, and therefore you have my loyalty. If I may, we shall begin by finding out who else within the ranks are loyal. Then we will send a small group to recover Alexandria."

The sultan shook his head. "You may begin your plan to find those who are loyal but I trust no one at this point. I do not need the possibility that one could turn and make the situation worse. Titus is an unpredictable man, and he will kill her."

"What is the ransom he seeks?"

The sultan laughed bitterly. "An amount I am unable to pay without losing my empire. I cannot pay it for the survival of my people."

Jacob's face fell. "But…she will die."

"Yes," replied the sultan in a rough voice. He avoided Jacob's eyes and walked over to look at the view of the city.

"Please," said Jacob. "Send just one of us; send me. We must at least try."

"I need you here." The sultan's face twisted in pain. "I cannot risk the sacrifice of another leadership position over the army. With the betrayal that has happened, the army is on the verge of collapse. With your experience and prior service to Karim, I believe they will follow you. No, you cannot go."

Jacob cursed but apologized, as he knew the sultan was right. Very few could be trusted in the current situation, and he had to start now in rebuilding. Their enemies could not be allowed to see the weakness of their forces.

The sultan dismissed the new captain with the remaining guards. He and Erik were once again alone. He gave a heavy sigh and sat back down.

"Erik…I need you."

Erik closed his eyes in response. This was not his wife. This was not his battle. He did not have to do anything.

But he saw Alexandria's eyes; those damn eyes that had the soul of all he was not. Erik knew she would sacrifice herself for her husband. She was too intelligent and knew the ruler could not appear weak in any possible way. She was sentenced to death without Erik's help.

Damn it. What was wrong with him? Why the hell was he even considering this? He was by far crueler than this. Hell, it was certain there would be too many of the enemy soldiers surrounding her anyway.

But he surprisingly could not find it within himself to leave her to die. He gave himself every logical reason why he should not do this. But Erik was failing, as he still knew he had to find her.

Clenching his fists, Erik stood silent for some time. Then finally, slowly, he gave one nod of his head in agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The sound of water.

Alexandria heard the flowing rush becoming louder as she was dragged down what appeared to be a tunnel. Titus was far ahead of them. She could tell by the demeanor of his walk that he was furious. The bite she had left on his cheek seemed to have made him think twice about her remaining unharmed.

She would still do it again if she got the chance.

The air turned from freezing to…humid. It was suddenly very warm, and the moisture made it stifling. They were entering into a cavern, a larger area in the cave. At first it was completely dark but the men soon lit torches placed inside the cavern.

Alexandria now saw the sound of water was coming from a small waterfall. Had it not been under these circumstances, she would have said it looked beautiful. It seemed to come from the ceiling of the cave, a light but steady flow of water over rocks rushing into a small pool, maybe only a few feet deep.

Titus turned around and smiled at her. He winced for a brief moment, as he felt pain in his cheek from the facial expression. Alexandria noted his lower lip was also bleeding, which must have happened when she bit him.

The pain, however, set him off. He came forward and slapped her across the face. Her tongue tasted blood, and she knew her lip had split open and was swollen. When he slapped her yet again, her vision blurred and then came back into focus.

She heard Titus shout something but could not make it out. She soon knew what it was when her robes were ripped from her, leaving her naked. With all her strength, she fought the soldiers who held her. A few curses told her that at least she hit a few of them.

When they threw her to the ground, she braced herself. In her mind she reminded herself they would only take her body. She would fight until the end to keep her mind and spirit alive.

But when a soldier made a move to mount her, Titus whipped out his knife and held it to the man's throat.

"_I did not say you could have her!"_ he roared.

Alexandria was now becoming more coherent, the words registering.

"Fine!" snapped the soldier. "Take her first but leave something for us."

Perhaps being able to hear was not so good after all.

"I told you she would remain untouched!"

"But my lord, now you have beaten her. Surely you mean to…"

"Are you questioning me?" he yelled so loud that the echoes in the cave made her head ache even worse._ "_Get her up! _Now!"_

The soldiers seem to mutter to themselves, obviously disappointed they would not be indulging in what was before them. Alexandria could not help the small whimper of pain that escaped from her lips when they roughly pulled her up.

"I welcome you to your prison, Alexandria," said Titus with sarcasm. "A prison without bars or chains. Since my men need their sleep to remain alert, I think only one guard in the corridor right outside will do just fine. You will quickly learn to embrace these surroundings."

Puzzled, she looked around the cave. Aside from the water, there was nothing else. With one guard, maybe there was hope of escape…but the look in his eyes clearly told her it would not be so easy.

Titus abruptly came forward and grabbed one of her arms. He yanked her away from the guards and threw her right into the water. Alexandria gasped, expecting a cold blast to hit her. But instead the water was…warm, pleasant even. She stumbled in the small pool in her attempt to stand up and finally succeeded. The waterfall fell gently all around her, and she closed her eyes for a moment as her body reached for it with relief.

When she heard Titus laughing, she opened her eyes.

"I told you that you would like it. It is a natural hot spring. Quite amazing, yes?" He bent down to pick up the remainder of her clothes. Taking his knife, he meticulously cut each piece into shreds. Once finished, he put away the knife and looked at her smugly.

"Are you familiar with the desert at night Alexandria? The evening temperatures drop drastically." He looked around the cave for a moment. "And while these walls will remain humid and warm, the dark dampness in the rest of the cave does not retain heat from the day. Now that you are wet, I highly doubt you could make it down the corridor. Even if you did, once out into the desert, the coldness of the night would paralyze you. Most likely, you would die by freezing to death." He suddenly chuckled. "Freezing to death in a desert. How original! I wonder if the sultan would ever believe that was how you died, even if I told him."

"Perhaps it is death I seek," replied Alexandria.

Titus smirked. "The desire to live is strong within all of us, even if tortured. That spirit of yours will not give up so easily. I know it is the one thing you pride the most. Again, it is really a shame. If you were not so intelligent, I would have you as one of my concubines."

The thought made her stomach sick.

"Leave only one torch," Titus instructed the soldiers.

She watched as darkness began to overtake her surroundings. They filed out of the room, except she knew one would stay behind to lurk in the corridor. She went forward, leaving the waterfall that had been showering her, and walked out of the pool. In the dim light, she felt along the cave walls, which she found to be solid rock. Within minutes, despite the warmth of the room, she became quite chilled and began to tremble. She ignored it and slowly crept to the opening of the corridor.

Peeking around the wall she indeed saw a soldier. He was one of the largest men, and she hoped the most stupid. Her mind began to think of what she could do to get around him. But the air from the corridor felt frigid, and she knew when she first arrived she thought it had been warm. Dear God, if it felt frigid to her now, what would the rest of the cave feel like? And Titus was correct that if darkness had fallen, it would be even worse.

Her body was now shaking, and she wrapped her arms around herself. Eventually she had no choice but to return to the warm water. Sinking down to a sitting position in the shallow pool, Alexandria cradled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes.

---

Far away from the cavern, René shook his head and pawed the ground as Erik secured the items he had chosen to take. He made sure the horse had a light load just in case they needed to run for speed.

"Here, master," said Mara. She held out what appeared to be a wool blanket.

"I have my heavy cloak. That will keep me warm."

"But the nights can be so very cold." She quickly looked down, as she knew it was not in her place of offer advice.

Erik frowned but knew she had a point. He doubted he would need the blanket, as he had slept before in the desert at night. But the temperatures were sometimes unpredictable and could be much colder than what he had experienced. Without a word, he took the blanket from her and placed it on René. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mara give a small smile, and he was not sure if it irritated him or made him want to curse at himself for being stubborn.

"When will you return?" she asked as Erik mounted the horse.

He looked down at her and saw fear in her eyes. "Do not worry, Mara. If something were to happen to me, I have given the sultan instructions to find someone who would treat you well."

"Do you think something will happen to you?" she asked in a small voice.

Frustrated they were not already moving, René reared up slightly on his hind legs, and Erik pulled the reins to steady him. "One cannot predict his future," he said, patting the horse's neck.

"I will pray each day for your safe return."

He looked at her. A prayer? Just for him alone? No one had ever done such a thing, for they would have not cared. Since he never was able to say a decent thank you, he reached down and briefly touched Mara's face, his fingers giving a light caress to her cheek. She smiled up at him, but he could see tears in her eyes.

To René's delight, he urged the horse forward and headed out into the desert, into the oncoming darkness of the night. Because it had been a full day since her capture, Erik did not wish to wait any longer. He knew Alexandria may not last long. The severed finger had been sent as a warning, although Erik hoped it was not hers. He was quite familiar with such scare tactics, and he gave Titus credit for using such fear.

Jacob, who was familiar with these lands, told him of the area he thought the former captain had revealed. It was a few hours away where large rocky hills eventually led into mountains. Most likely that was where a cave would be, although God knew if he could find it. Even then, he was not sure how he would get her out. If the sultan had not killed the captain so quickly, he could have taken him along. But the load would have been too heavy for René, and keeping the man on another horse would have been a burden anyway. So now he was completely alone, looking for a cave in the darkness.

He cursed himself for being totally insane.

After quite some time, Erik made out what appeared to be hills. Knowing he was getting closer, he pulled René toward a small nearby stream to replenish himself. The night was indeed very cold, and his hands were already beginning to feel numb. He searched in his bag until he found black gloves. After putting them on, he led the horse over to the stream and then stood to survey the area.

The moon was fortunately bright, which shed some light down on the rocky desert. There were endless hills growing into mountains far off in the distance. He shook his head at such an impossible task.

But a thought struck him as he turned to watch René drink. The stream flowed toward the hills. Alexandria's captors would need to be near a water supply. Erik mounted the horse once more and followed the stream.

_Author's note: I have to travel for work all this week so unfortunately I will be unable to update this story until the weekend. In the meantime, please feel free to join my website - there is a drawing for any new members before July 31st to win a free book! Also, please note that you do not have to choose a photo gif to identify yourself as a member. Just note that you will not show up in the "lastest members joined" section but you are listed._

_-Anne_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Erik dismounted his horse where the stream he was following flowed through a rocky area. He led René over to a small hill. Light was coming. If Titus had soldiers in the area, Erik needed to make sure he and his horse were not seen. He decided to venture further out away from the water, as he feared it might lead Titus' soldiers to him as well.

Steep hills now surrounded him. Erik found at the base of one hill a rock formation that created a small shelter. As the sunlight emerged, Erik pulled René into the shadows and waited.

---

Not far off, Alexandria looked up to see a soldier entering the cavern. He walked around, lighting more of the torches. She remained sunken in the shallow pool, trying to have some sense of privacy from the man's hungry eyes as he gazed at her.

He smiled, revealing yellow teeth. "You will be happy to know I am the guard who has been selected to watch over you tonight. I eagerly await when we shall be alone."

Alexandria lifted her chin. "You obviously have no fear of Titus."

He laughed. "Oh, I fear him from time to time. But I do not let my fear get in the way of want I want."

"Or stupidity."

He narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps you will not have as much to say tonight when I reveal to you what will only make you scream." To her disgust, his hand was touching his crotch, adjusting himself as he, no doubt, was beginning to harden.

"What wise words from a man who admits to having fear of his master," she said sarcastically.

"Perhaps I will cut out your tongue to keep you quiet!"

"Good idea. I am sure he will not notice such a thing."

The man started to come forward in anger but abruptly stopped as Titus walked in the room. Titus looked at her in amusement. "I see you have survived a night in your prison of no bars. I am certain it was much better than your first night when you were unconscious." When she did not reply, he shook his head. "Oh, come now, Alexandria, do not tell me your spirit is gone so soon. Maybe you are lonely. I can take care of that."

"Then what are you waiting for? Your men will soon have me first if you do not act soon."

He laughed and looked back at the men who stood behind him now. "They know if caught it will mean their death. If one does get away with it without me knowing, then he is fit to be in my army."

The man with the yellow teeth smiled.

"But I can help ease your loneliness in the meantime." At a wave of his hand, the soldiers dragged Anna's body into the room. "She was a loyal slave, and here she should remain with you until the end."

"Have you no shame?" asked Alexandria with tears stinging her eyes. "You believe in God. Surely even your enemies deserve a proper burial after you have killed them."

"Of course. But not women."

She looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Besides," he said as he looked down at Anna's body and nudged her with his foot, "this will remind you of what may happen to you if your dear husband does not pay soon."

"How easy you think he will succumb to your demands. I believe he deserves far more credit."

"Perhaps you refer to a rescue mission of sorts? I assure you that has been taken care of as well."

Alexandria frowned. "You have defeated a group that came for me?"

He laughed. "Of course not. I have no need, as they are already on my side."

Her heart now pounded. Could this be true?

"What is that saying I hear? Hold your enemies close to you? I believe I have done just that."

"The captain," she said softly.

He looked surprised. "How intuitive of you."

"Who else could infiltrate such an army loyal to the sultan?"

"Well, they are no longer loyal now."

She found this hard to believe. Even if some of them had turned, she could not see it being a large amount. The captain had never been a good leader in her opinion. Only weak men follow weak leaders. And the sultan's army appeared to have strong men not only in strength but intelligence as well.

"Here, Alexandria," said Titus, as he took some fruit from a bowl brought before him, "have breakfast. You must remain strong. Look, I will even provide for your slave," he said, as he dropped the fruit on her lifeless body. The men laughed.

"He will not pay you. His protection of the many comes before one."

"Are you so certain? Even a wife whom he loves as deeply as you? And you ask if I have any shame?"

She laughed bitterly. "It is my flawed intelligence that understands the position he is in. You will not win. In the end, you must kill me."

Titus brought out his knife and reached down to Anna's body. To her horror, he cut a nipple from one of her breasts. "I will send him a piece at a time. By now he has already received the one I sent yesterday."

"He knows it may not be me."

"But he does not know for sure. How terrible the guilt he must feel when he opens each part delivered. I assure you, I will still win in the end. If not his wealth, then it will be his mind."

She wanted to scream in anger at him. How evil could a man be? No, this was not a man before her but a monster. He was twisted and insane. She pulled her knees tightly to her chest as she sat in the pool of water and bowed her head to hide the tears she knew would begin to fall.

---

When darkness finally came once more, Erik emerged and began to travel on foot. Leaving René behind, he began to climb one of the steep hills. Once he made it to the top, he continued to follow the stream far below, hoping it would lead him to where Alexandria was being held.

He heard a sound suddenly, and he hid behind a large boulder. Peering around it, he saw to his amazement a soldier walk right past him. Silently, he followed the man until they reached what appeared to be a very large cave. The glow of torches lit inside could be seen, and the man walked to join a group of soldiers at the mouth of the cave. Crouching down, Erik waited.

"Where the hell is Remus?"

"Lucky bastard got to watch her tonight."

"Is he that stupid? Are you? Titus would slit your throats in a heartbeat."

"Hey, you had the chance last night. Now you are just bitter."

"Or just damn smarter."

"Oh, forget it! Come on, we need to get inside. It's growing cold."

The group continued to chatter but eventually went inside. Erik crept closer until he was right near the entrance. He heard laughter and hoped most of them were drinking. But for now, they were wide awake. He sat down behind a rock and waited.

---

Alexandria's head seemed to hurt worse. Either it was the stress of knowing that her guard tonight would rape her, or physically she was not getting better due to the severe blow to her head. Titus had mocked her for most of the day but she had stayed strong, mentally focusing on logic rather than emotion. After her initial tears, she did not let his words affect her.

It was quiet now, and once again only one torch was lit. The soldiers had left hours ago, and she knew the guard was waiting for them to fall asleep. She had to think of some way to defend herself. She could start screaming the moment the guard entered the cavern. Anything to get the attention of Titus would avoid an assault.

But as the hours passed, she found herself falling asleep. Exhausted from so little sleep the night before, she gave in and leaned her head back on the rock wall as she sat in the pool of water. The warmness of it was not helping.

She pulled herself together and abruptly stood up. Walking out of the water, she made an attempt to keep herself awake. Her head continued to ache and after a while, the pain forced her once more to sit down in the shallow pool. She had to stay awake…

Alexandria gagged as a piece of cloth was shoved into her mouth and tied behind her head. She had fallen asleep! _Oh God!_ The soldier loomed over her.

"Not so talkative now, are we?" he sneered as he held her against the wall. He was completely naked, and he groaned as he pressed himself against her. "You are going to be so good. That slave was nothing compared to you. Hell, you are close to being royalty, worthy of only the sultan himself."

She struggled as he separated her legs apart but he was far too strong.

"Wait, I must taste those lips."

He came forward and licked her mouth. She could smell the alcohol on his breath along with the sweat from his body. She winced as he sucked on her lower lip that was still swollen. He shifted and suddenly brought both her hands together and held them over her head. She grew rigid as he bent down and began to suck on her breast. He moved forward, his hard arousal rubbing against her, seeking entrance.

But just as she was bracing herself for the pain, he suddenly fell off her and into the water.

In the dim light a mask came into view…

_Erik! _

He removed the cloth from her mouth but before she could speak, he placed a finger over her lips. His eyes narrowed at her and she nodded, understanding they needed to remain silent. Erik moved away and motioned for her to stay. She watched as he walked out of the water. When she looked down, the water had changed color…to red.

She turned and looked at the soldier who was face down in the water. Blood seemed to pour out of his neck. Just as she was ready to frantically jump up, she suddenly saw Erik walking towards her with a cloak. He motioned for her to stand and she did while he averted his eyes. Wrapping the cloak around her, he silently led her to the corridor. Walking slowly, they made their way to what she remembered was the first area she had been in where Anna was killed. Erik stopped, and she ran right into him.

"Oh, sorry," she whispered.

He whipped his head around and glared at her.

She got the point and shut her mouth.

He grew tense, as he was looking at something she could not see. He motioned for her once more to stay where she was. When he crept away from her, Alexandria slowly peeked into the room.

Erik did not make one sound as he came up behind a soldier that was for some reason awake and alone in the room. She saw only a quick flash of silver with Erik's hand, and the man fell to the ground. She watched in shock as blood gushed out of the man's neck just as she had seen with his victim in the pool. Now she realized just how good of a silent killer this man was and how little she really knew him.

He did not even look down at the man and came at her. He grabbed her hand and headed in a direction she had not been. Her head continued to throb but she tried to ignore it the best she could. She sensed they were almost free when Erik suddenly pushed her back. She fell in confusion and looked up to see him standing rigid with his jaw clenched.

Titus stood in front of them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Alexandria struggled to her feet. Erik was slightly in front of her, but she could still see the blazing look in Titus's eyes. He smiled at Erik.

"I remember you. The masked man at the sultan's court with the slave girl."

"Yes," replied Erik in a low tone. "And I remember you as well."

Titus laughed. "So now you have come to take her? You certainly did not do a very good job of protecting your poor slave girl. Why, I believe it was Alexandria and not you who saved her pitiful life from your stupidity."

Alexandria grew tense, as she knew Erik was short-tempered. She expected him to fly into a rage at any moment. But to her surprise, he did not.

"And I can see your lack of intelligence once more," continued Titus. "Look at her. She will not survive the night if you take her out into the cold desert. Not that you will be able to make it past me."

"No, of course not," answered Erik. "For you are by far wiser than I. However, there is one thing I do not have that is to my advantage when it comes to my enemies."

"Yes?"

"Compassion."

Titus laughed loudly. "You think _I_ have compassion? Ask Alexandria, who I assure you has seen my acts of compassion."

"Ah, yes. Raping an innocent slave while you killed her. The sultan told me of your sexual dysfunction in that regard."

Titus narrowed his eyes, his face becoming tight. "I assure you, my vitality is quite intact."

"Tell me, ruler of Phocaea, do you no longer become aroused without bringing pain to others? For if that is the case, then you know you are really impotent."

Alexandria could not believe her ears. She wanted to hit Erik so it would shut him up.

"_What?"_ roared Titus. "I will show you exactly how potent I am. I made Alexandria watch while I took that slave's life. Perhaps I will make you watch as it is now her turn!"

Erik shook his head. "Why should that bother me? I have watched all my life the pleasures of others I cannot have. But thank you for making me understand. It is not just the pain of others but an audience watching you that makes you aroused. As you are a ruler, I should have known."

Alexandria cringed.

Titus drew his sword. "One loud shout and my soldiers will be all over you. Perhaps I will even give them a taste of Alexandria as a reward."

"By all means, do try."

"Before I do however, I want to know one thing."

"Since I am going to die, I see no reason not to reply," said Erik in a smug tone. "Ask your question."

"From what I have heard of your past, you care for no one. But Allah! How amazing you suddenly come to the sultan's aid to rescue his precious second wife. His _favorite_ wife. Tell me, is it your undying loyalty to the sultan? Or is it something else?" he asked looking at Alexandria. "Or perhaps the two of you are lovers? Yes, that must be it. You most likely know every inch of her body."

Alexandria's face turned crimson but the comment did not seem to have any effect on Erik. "As if I have time for such a thing? Good God, I am so far behind on building that damn palace of his I think of nothing else."

"Perhaps it is you then who is impotent."

Erik actually smiled. "Or perhaps her skin is too soft for my liking."

Titus lifted his sword and pointed it at Erik's throat. "Nothing sickens me more than a man who is this loyal to the sultan. I would have you as my own architect for my palace but, by Allah, you are too stupid. Then again, I am not even certain you are a man. I have heard you are truly some grotesque creature. Take off the mask so I can see what demon the sultan has traded his soul for."

"No."

"Take off the mask now!" yelled Titus, who now pressed the tip of the sword on Erik's neck.

"And the sultan thinks _I_ have a temper," said Erik in a mocking tone.

Titus yelled for his soldiers and smiled. Alexandria shivered and huddled against the wall. They would now surely die.

But no one came. There was no sound except the distant flowing water in the cave.

Erik actually took a step forward, ignoring the sword at his throat and causing Titus to step back in shock at the situation. "What is the matter? Perhaps you are right and I am a demon that sent them to hell where they belong."

"Impossible," rasped Titus. "There are over twenty men here." He yelled for them again but there was no response. Terrified, Titus suddenly lunged at Erik, who anticipated his action and at the same time kicked the man's feet out from under him. Titus fell but grabbed Erik as he went down. The sword was dropped and slid away from them.

Alexandria watched with fright as both men began to throw punches at each other. Just as she was thinking to retrieve the sword, Erik suddenly stood while pulling up Titus with his hands around the man's throat. With enormous strength, Erik lifted him into the air against the cave wall. His feet dangling, Titus choked and tried to break free of the grip. It was horrific, but Alexandria felt relief that it would soon be over, as the man would suffocate.

But Erik dropped him to the ground.

Coughing and wheezing, Titus tried to get himself up.

"Death is by far too merciful for you," said Erik in what she thought was an evil tone that made her grow even colder. Withdrawing a knife, he approached Titus as he lay on the ground.

Alexandria trembled. "Erik…"

He glanced back at her for just a moment. Then he quickly reached down and grabbed Titus's shirt, the knife he held tearing it open.

Alexandria looked away. She knew the man deserved to be killed slowly but she still could not watch such a horrific death. But even after a few moments, she still only heard a ripping sound. There was only wheezing from Titus and not screams. She turned her head to look.

Titus was naked now, as Erik had cut off all his clothes, tearing them to shreds. Now he was…shaving the man's head. Once finished, he turned the shaking man over and began to cut gashes in his back, line upon line of marks while Titus was now horribly screaming. She knew why. Erik was giving Titus a taste of what had been done to Mara.

Alexandria was about to turn away once more but Erik suddenly got up and walked over to an area where various supplies were stored for the soldiers. His eyes looked thoughtful, and she saw him grab what appeared to be a shovel. She braced herself, thinking Erik would end the ruler's life by bringing it down on his head. But instead, Erik pulled the man to his feet. Standing behind him with a knife to Titus's throat, Erik pushed him forward. Confused, she followed them back down from where they came. Every nerve in her body screamed not to go back to where she had been held captive. She continued to walk after them anyway, too fearful to be left alone.

Once more they entered into the humid area where the waterfall was. Erik shoved Titus to the ground where Anna's lifeless body still was.

"Dig."

Titus in agonizing pain from his back looked up at him. _"What?"_

"You heard me. Dig so this poor slave girl may finally rest after what you did."

Anger replaced the look of pain on Titus's face. "You are going to kill me anyway! I will not do the work of a slave nor will I even give such a privilege of a burial to a woman!"

Alexandria watched as Erik, still holding his knife, calmly reached down and grabbed Titus's hand.

She saw another flash of silver and watched as the ruler's index finger fell to the ground.

Titus screamed.

"On your feet!" snapped Erik.

Titus moaned and glared at him. "Go on! Cut them off one by one. Then I will be unable to dig a grave!"

Alexandria's stomach tightened as Erik laughed.

"Oh, please. That was only for what you did to her. I have no intention of cutting off your other fingers. There are other areas I would much rather focus on."

"Only to kill me in the end!"

"Yes."

Titus spat on Erik's feet.

Erik kicked his face, throwing him painfully onto his back. Before Titus could roll over onto his stomach, Erik brought his foot down on the man's chest. His eyes narrowed.

"I grow tired of this game, Titus. Either get to work or I will begin to remove that tongue of yours. If you still do not comply, next will be your nose. And then…" Erik's eyes traveled down to the man's groin. "Although quite small, I believe I can still remove what you claim to be so potent."

Some time later, Erik lifted Anna's body and carried it to the freshly dug grave as Titus collapsed on the ground. It had been quite a long ordeal, and Alexandria thought for sure Erik would just kill him so he alone could finish the digging. But for someone she knew who was usually short on patience, he now exhibited a strong sense of calmness. He made sure Titus alone did all of it, including filling it back in.

Once done, Erik shoved him into the pool of red water where the other soldier still remained floating. Titus was badly bleeding and had lost much blood. He was too weak at this point to even try to get out.

"Here is where you shall end," said Erik. "It is the same fate you tried with Alexandria. Most likely you will die shortly, but just in case, I will leave you here in the warm pool of blood you so deserve."

He took Alexandria by the hand, and they walked out into the corridor. Alexandria shivered, as her hair was still wet and the coldness of the cave surrounded her. Erik tightened his grip as her hand trembled, and they soon were closer to the entrance of the cave. But as soon as they entered the open area, she stopped hard.

At her feet there were dozens of soldiers on the ground, all of them with their throats slit. Her feet felt wet, and she realized to her horror she was now standing in blood. She realized she was in shock, as she did not seem to be able to move.

Erik's mask came into view. "It is quite easy to kill someone while they sleep, especially if they are drunk. One by one and none of them woke."

"You did this?" she whispered.

"Of course."

"They d-did not even h-have any chance?"

"Why the hell would I give them one?" snapped Erik. When she began to shake, his voice softened. "Alexandria, you must come with me now. I overheard one of the soldiers saying a new group of men will be arriving to replace the ones here. We must go _now._"

She nodded with numbness, and he led her out of the cave into the cold darkness of the night.

---

Erik looked at Alexandria with concern. After he slaughtered the soldiers while they slept, he found her in a pool of water with a soldier who appeared to be raping her at that very moment. How many times had she been raped and beaten? He was relieved to see she had all her fingers. When he recognized Anna's body, he understood what happened.

Her face was battered and her lips were swollen. She stumbled, and he caught her as they worked their way down the rocky hill. He had to get her back to René and get her warm immediately by a fire. Even with his heavy cloak, she would not survive the night.

Erik stopped abruptly, as he heard voices in the distance.

_Damn. _

The new soldiers were approaching. It would not be long before they made the gruesome discovery and came looking for them. He should have just killed Titus quickly and left. But Erik could not help but put the man through some torture for what he had done. Even then, he did not spend anywhere near the amount of time he wanted but he knew he was running out of time.

He pulled Alexandria along quickly, and she had trouble keeping up. Using the hills and darkness for cover, Erik made her walk as fast as she could. When he neared the hidden shelter where René was, he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

Once inside the small shelter, he placed her gently on the ground. She was shivering violently now. He cursed, as he knew it was no longer wise to start a fire that could give them away. Pulling the wool blanket off of René, he lay down next to her and threw the blanket over them both.

"Come here, Alexandria," he said softly.

She looked at him and seemed to understand. The only way for her to survive was by combining what body heat he had with her under the blanket. She rolled closer next to him, and he tucked the blanket beneath both of them. Wrapping his arms around her, Erik closed his eyes and actually prayed they would make it through the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Erik winced at the pain in his side but continued to hold Alexandria through the night. He was fairly certain when Titus pulled him to the ground he had taken a jab in his side with the tip of the sword before it slid away from them as they fought.

At least he hoped it was only the tip of the sword. He had not bothered looking at it since he was so hell-bent on punishing Titus and getting Alexandria to safety. But damn, it hurt…

He was so tired even the pain could not prevent him from falling asleep. The next thing he knew the wind seemed to pick up. Wait. He was in a shelter away from the wind. Was someone breathing on him?

Erik opened his eyes to find René looking right at him. The horse gave a snort, letting out another breath on his head.

He suddenly realized it was morning. Alexandria whimpered slightly. He continued to hold her, telling himself she needed to sleep and remain warm. But the truth was a part of him did not want to let her go. He had never held a woman in his arms like this. She still had his cloak wrapped around her but he could feel the outline of her underneath. It was simply…amazing to be like this. Christine had embraced him and even kissed him once. But he still felt it was more out of pity than anything else.

He suddenly felt like a fool once more. Why was he doing this to himself? Alexandria was married and loved the sultan, for God's sake! Erik released her and began to get up. But he could not help himself and cursed loudly at the pain in his side.

"What is wrong?"

Alexandria was looking at him but appeared to only be half awake.

"Nothing," he muttered. He forced himself to stand and painfully walked René away from where they had been sleeping. The horse was most likely thirsty, and he needed water. But Erik knew he had to make sure things were safe first.

He heard Alexandria give a faint moan, and he turned back to look at her. "Are you in pain?"

She closed her eyes. "My head hurts."

He went back to her and knelt down. She winced as he touched where her head had been hit. "It should," he said softly. "You have a concussion. You are very fortunate, as it could have been much worse." He could not help himself as he brushed strands of hair away from her face as she fell back asleep. She looked even worse now that he could see her in daylight.

Determined, Erik got back up. Ignoring the pain in his side, he slowly walked out of the rock shelter. It was quiet, but he was taking no chances. Leaving René and Alexandria behind, Erik made his way to the stream. Once there, he filled up a canteen with water and began to head back.

Until over the hill he saw flags blowing in the wind. They were a distance away but he knew it was soldiers. He cautiously climbed the hill and stayed low. Upon reaching the top, sure enough, about twenty more soldiers had camped right outside the hills.

Right where they expected him and Alexandria to eventually come out.

Damn.

There was no way around them, and that was the direction they needed to travel to return to Constantinople. With dread, he realized they had little choice and would have to move in the opposite direction. Their best hope was to return to the sultan's lands.

For just a moment, he laid his head down on the hill at the thought of this idea. The journey would be long, and they would still have to get through some of these hills to head in that direction. Alexandria was weak and had no clothes. His supplies were scarce.

But what was the alternative? By now, the soldiers would have learned he killed the others while they slept. There was no easy way to kill them this time, as the men would not rest at night without heavy guard. And what of Titus? He was certain the man would die from his wounds but if the soldiers made it in time, who knew?

He closed his eyes. God…he was so tired.

---

Alexandria winced as she moved her head. She remembered little of the night before. She was simply ecstatic she was able to sleep in a dry, warm area. But it had been so cold outside the cave. Why had she been warm?

Erik.

He held her through the night. She remembered now how he came for her and…the men he killed. She shuddered, as she could still see their faces with their bodies soaking in their own blood.

And blood on her feet.

Frantically, she tore off the blanket and threw the cloak off her legs.

Her feet were red.

She thought for sure she was going to vomit but held it in. Her feet were red because of the blood. She saw the image of her feet in a pool of blood as the eyes of the dead men stared at her.

Oh…_God!_

She had to get her feet clean. She could not stand it, and felt as if she were beginning to lose her mind. If she just got the red off, maybe it would calm her down. Alexandria looked around but Erik was gone. She remembered a stream nearby. Slowly, she forced her sore body to stand. Wrapping the cloak tightly around herself, she cautiously made her way out among the hills.

Luckily, she did not have to go far before she found the stream. She sat down on the bank, took sand, and harshly scrubbed her feet.

Finally. It was gone. The red was gone.

But why did it still feel like her feet were still covered in blood?

_Stop it,_ she told herself. _You are not going insane. Focus on something else. _

Where was Erik?

She scanned the hills and saw nothing. What if he had been captured? She remembered the soldiers in the distance coming toward them last night. Even though her head still screamed with pain, she slowly climbed one of the hills. Keeping low, she saw what appeared to be tents in the distance and knew it was them.

She was about to climb back down when out of the corner of her eye she saw something behind a rock not far away.

It was a boot.

Crawling closer, Alexandria finally reached the area. She held her breath at the sight before her.

Erik lay lifeless. He seemed to have just stopped where he was when he had also been looking for their enemy.

"Erik?"

Alexandria shook him and was rewarded with a low moan. She tried to turn him over, and felt her fingers become suddenly wet. Looking at them, she was horrified to see they were red. He was bleeding.

With what remaining strength she had, Alexandria struggled and rolled him onto his back. Pulling up his shirt, she saw a wound that was slowly but consistently bleeding. Most likely, he was exhausted from the loss of blood. Worse, the sun was already hot and beating down on them. She could tell he was already being affected badly by the heat, as his shirt was wet not only from blood but also from sweat.

Good God, what if he died? She was suddenly scared with how hot it was, the mask was making things even worse for him. Although it did not cover his mouth, the rest of his face was completely hidden, most likely making it unbearably hot. He needed to get some air…

She took a deep breath, found the ties behind his head, and removed it.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw, and she placed her hand over her mouth. It all made perfect sense now why this man was so bitter. But she cursed herself, as it made her angry that here she was staring at him with horror. He rescued her and, although his temper was evil, she knew he had a good spirit within him, even if he did not want to admit it.

With that thought, she suddenly did not care what his face looked like anymore. He had helped her, and it was her duty to return the favor in their bleak situation. Alexandria hurried back down to the stream, ripped a piece of cloth from the cloak, and dipped it in the cold water. Returning, she wiped his face in an attempt to cool him down. Next, she focused on his wound. Lifting his shirt, she began to clean it but, to her dismay, the bleeding did not seem to stop. He could not last much longer in this sun if his wound kept bleeding. She had to get him somehow back to the shelter…

Suddenly, he groaned.

---

Erik felt coolness on his face, a relief from the heat which did not make sense. Had he fallen asleep? Why was he on his back? He opened his eyes and saw…Alexandria. He blinked, thinking maybe he was still asleep or seeing things because of the heat. He looked down and saw her fingers washing away blood from the wound in his side.

He immediately recoiled.

"What are you doing out here?" he demanded as he moved away from her.

Her eyes seemed to penetrate his very soul as she looked intensely at him. His eyes widened when he saw what she held in one of her hands…

_His mask._

Erik could not help but shake with anger_. "Give it to me now!" _

She moved her hand to give it back, and he snatched it up furiously. Tying it behind his head once more, he glared at her. She was staring at him now like he was some kind of damn monster.

"_What the hell were you doing?"_ he demanded. "Did I take advantage of you while you were helpless? And here you thought I was evil in what I did to save you!"

"You are bleeding."

Damn it. He knew she was right, of course. And apparently he had lost so much blood that combined with the sun it had been easy for him to fall unconscious. He completely ignored her remark.

"Why the hell did you come out here?" She hesitated, and he grew even more furious. "I asked you a question!" he snapped. Before she could answer, he grabbed her arm and moved them down the hill so they would not be seen. "Damn you! Do you think I got you out of that cave just so you could come out here to be killed? I thought you were intelligent!"

She could not have argued even if she tried, for now he was yanking her back to the sheltered area where they had spent the night. He practically threw her down on the ground where the blanket was.

"Do not ever venture out on your own again!"

"But…you are bleeding," she said again.

He ignored her and busied himself with pulling out a bag. Opening it, he took out an apple and some bread. He cut the apple in half and held it out to her. Alexandria hesitated, and he suddenly realized why. He cut the apple with his knife…the same knife he as a monster used to slaughter so many to get to her.

"I washed it in the stream," he said as if reading her thoughts. She reluctantly took it, and he gave her some bread as well. "Eat while you can. We have a long journey ahead of us."

When she bit into the apple, he knew she did not realize just how famished she was. Most likely she had not eaten anything since she was taken. Within seconds, she had eaten all of it and the bread.

"Here," he said giving her the other half of the apple.

"You need that," she protested.

He surprisingly laughed. "Man cannot live by bread alone but I would not say I am one." He placed the apple in her hand, and his voice grew faint. "And now from what you have seen, you certainly know the truth in that." Before she could say anything, he shook his head. "Eat. You will need it for your strength."

"You are a man. In fact, I think you are more than most men could ever be."

"Stop it, Alexandria."

"But it is true. Look what you did. You came for me when others did not."

"Your husband was placed in a position that was impossible for him or his army to get you. You know that."

"But you did not have to come for me. Can you not even accept a thank you?"

"I do not need your kindness out of pity for me!" he suddenly snapped. At his angry tone, she became silent. "I am going to take René so he can get water. You will stay here," he warned. "We know where the soldiers are but that may not be for long. They could begin a search for us."

She said nothing, so he left pulling the horse with him. Reaching the stream, he watched as René eagerly drank. His side still hurt but his thoughts were only on Alexandria.

She had seen his face.

Their relationship would most likely never be the same now that she had seen such a horrific sight. He laughed at this thought. Hell, she had seen the monster before now anyway. Last night certainly showed her that with the soldiers he slaughtered.

Erik's vision suddenly dimmed, and he stumbled.

He was still losing blood slowly, and he was weak. There was no way he would be able to protect her if he continued to bleed. If only he had some needle and thread so he could just stitch the damn thing up. There was only one solution, and he did not look forward to telling Alexandria what it was.

When he returned to her, he found her huddled, holding herself with her knees tightly drawn to her chest. She stared at the rocks in front of her as if she were in some other world.

"Alexandria?"

She jumped at his voice.

"I did not mean to frighten you."

"N-no you did not, really. I was just…,"

"You are shaking," he said still studying her. "What is wrong? Does your head feel worse?"

"It aches but not as badly as it used to."

"Good." But she still looked extremely shaken. He sighed. "I am sorry if my face upset you."

She looked at him.

He avoided her eyes and began to pack away the blanket.

"It was not that."

He glanced at her in question.

"I cannot…" she gulped for air, "I do not like being alone. I keep seeing it in my mind."

"What?"

"The soldiers."

"They are still far away from us. We will leave shortly."

"No…" she hesitated. "I mean, I cannot stop seeing the dead soldiers in my mind." She placed her face within her hands. "I keep seeing their eyes…and the blood. My feet were red, and I had to get them clean. That was why I left here. I-I could not stand it." She was beginning to rub her feet together, her hand absently feeling one of them. "It makes no sense, as I should be grateful those soldiers are dead. But when I close my eyes they are…looking at me."

Erik softened for a moment. He knew she was suffering from the trauma of the entire ordeal. She was still holding herself tightly while almost rocking herself back and forth. He walked over to her and knelt down.

"Alexandria," he said quietly, "those men deserved to die. What they did to Anna was horrific. You must remember even when you see their eyes in your mind. You must remember and stare back at them with hatred."

Tears filled her eyes. "I can still hear her screams." She drew a shaky breath. "She tried to get away. I remember how she actually crawled on the ground after they had raped her. Titus dragged her back." She choked and then let out a sob.

Disbelieving he was doing so, Erik reached out and held her hand. "It is good for you to show emotion now. You cannot hold it in or it will get worse. You must tell me, talk to me when you have such nightmares."

She nodded as she wiped away a few tears. Erik wanted to hold her but he refrained, as most likely she would not want such a thing from him, especially now that she had seen his face. He squeezed her hand lightly and stood up.

"This is no longer a safe place to be. You saw the soldiers. There is no way for us to head in that direction."

"But that is the only way to Constantinople."

"Yes."

"What if we moved through the hills south of them and then headed in the direction of Constantinople?"

Erik shook his head. "In one direction, there are mountains. We would be forced to leave the hills, as we could not climb such steep terrain. The soldiers would see us in the open desert. In the other direction, the hills do not last much longer for cover, and once more we would be in the open. The only way is to go in the opposite direction back to the sea, where we can travel to your husband's lands."

"There is no other way?" she asked as she pulled the cloak tighter around herself.

He could not help but glance at the outline of her body in his cloak. The thought crossed his mind she was naked beneath it. He clenched his jaw.

"No," he finally said. He winced as he moved to place the bag back on the horse.

"We have little food and you are..." she hesitated.

"Weak," he said finishing for her.

"Only because you are bleeding."

"Yes, well I will need your help, although I am reluctant to ask what I need from you."

Her eyes widened. "Yes?"

Without a word, Erik went over to a darker part of the shelter within the rocks. Within minutes he had a very small fire burning. He tried as hard as he could to contain it, not wanting any heavy smoke to filter out where the soldiers may see. But he only needed it lit for a short time. He pulled out his knife once more and held the metal handle into the flames.

"What are you doing?" he heard her whisper.

"There is only one way to stop the bleeding. The wound must be cauterized." He looked at her. "You will need to do this for me."

"What?"

He sighed. "I cannot do it myself. I must focus on remaining still, and I need your help."

"You need me to hold you down?"

"No," he replied quietly, "I need you to burn the wounded area."

"I-I am not certain I can do that."

"Yes, you can. You are a strong woman, Alexandria. You know this is the only way for me to survive such a journey." Erik retrieved the knife and held out the blade to her so she could hold it. "Press the metal handle against the wound quickly. No matter how I react, you must hold it there."

She shook her head.

"Alexandria…"

"I-I cannot bear to hurt you. Here you were the one who saved me, and now you are telling me I must burn you!"

"If you do not do this, I will eventually die. Maybe not right away, but it will happen. Consider this as re-payment to me for your life."

She wiped away another tear and with shaking hands, reached out for the handle of the knife carefully. He knelt back down and pulled up his shirt.

"_Do it now." _

She looked as if she were biting her lip so hard that she was going to draw her own blood soon. She moved forward, and he groaned in agony as she pressed the metal handle of the knife right to the wound.

But it worked.

The bleeding stopped and although it hurt like hell, at least now he could concentrate on other things. One was figuring out how to get out of the enemy's territory. He pulled himself up.

"Come, Alexandria. We are leaving."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Erik held Alexandria securely in front of him as they rode René through the rocky hills. He considered having her sit behind him, but she was fairly small and he could easily see over her head. This way if the horse slipped, it would be easier to keep her from falling.

Or at least this was how he justified it, as his one arm encircled her waist just below her breasts. Her body felt incredibly soft against his. His cloak was wrapped around her, and he tried to keep his mind off how easily his hand could part the front and slip his hand inside and…

_Goddamn it. _

His thoughts were driving him insane. Unfortunately, this made his mood even worse, and he was grateful she was silent. He was sure to lash out at the most innocent word from her.

The journey was extremely difficult, and several times Erik had to jump down from René to lead him through some particularly steep rocky areas. But the terrain was not his biggest concern. He looked back several times to see dust rising in the air far off in the distance. Their best hope was the soldiers lost time in looking for them near the cave where Alexandria had been held captive. He knew eventually the small army would head in their direction, maybe even picking up their trail. With two on one horse and their limited supplies, Erik knew there was no way they could stay ahead for long.

Because of this, he insisted on not taking any rest periods unless absolutely necessary. He made sure Alexandria drank periodically, in an effort to keep her strength. The sun continued to beat down on them, and becoming dehydrated was a serious possibility. Hours later, they finally made it to more level land. Erik was surprised when Alexandria suddenly leaned her head back against his chest, and he stiffened.

"I am sorry," she murmured. "I am just so tired."

He took a deep breath. "The sun will be setting soon. I will try to find us some shelter." Scanning the land, he frowned as he saw clouds gathering on the horizon and he knew a downpour was coming.

Damn desert. It was hot and bleak, yet when rain came it flooded everything.

But then he saw what appeared to be a small house. He would have missed it if he had not glanced in that direction. It was well-hidden among some of the trees that were more plentiful in this area.

He had René switch directions and approached cautiously. Those who dwelled in these outer lands should be loyal to the sultan, but if they found Titus was following, he was uncertain just exactly how far that loyalty went.

Lightning flashed in the distance, and the wind was picking up. They had little choice. The first person he saw was a young woman. She was gathering clothes she had been washing and preparing to go inside. She looked up and saw them coming.

So naturally, she screamed.

Erik cursed as she frantically ran to find someone. And that someone turned out to be a very tall man who looked twice his size.

"What do you want?" the man called out gruffly.

His voice jerked Alexandria awake.

"Stay quiet," Erik whispered in her ear. René stopped in front of the man but Erik was not about to dismount.

"Well?" asked the man as he narrowed his eyes. "From where do you come?"

"Constantinople," replied Erik. "You are loyal to the sultan?"

"I am loyal to myself," the man replied evasively.

Thunder sounded in the distance. Erik knew it was now or never. "I am trusted by the sultan of the Ottomans," Erik said in a formal tone. "This is his second wife who was captured by the ruler of Phocaea. We are in need of shelter."

The man laughed. "I am to believe a man who wears a mask? For all I know you are the enemy!"

"And should you be wrong; the sultan will severely punish you for refusing us."

That made the man hesitate for a moment. But the young woman appeared once more with an infant in her arms. He looked at her and then back at Erik. "No. I will not take the risk to my family. Now, on your way!" he shouted. By this time, the man had drawn his sword.

Erik grimaced. If it were not for the woman and child, he would have just thrown his dagger at the man and be done with him. Off in the distance, he saw nothing that could provide shelter. The situation was grim.

"You will regret this night," said Erik. "At least have some compassion and give this woman some clothes. She has been beaten and tortured. You do not have to trust me but I ask you show mercy upon her."

The man studied Alexandria. "I see from the bruises on her face you must be telling some part of the truth, although it could be you who has beaten her." For a moment Erik thought he was going to refuse, but instead the man slightly lowered his sword.

"Take her," he said, motioning to the young woman. Erik lightly pushed Alexandria, and she slid off the horse. Wrapping the cloak tightly around herself, she followed the woman inside.

This left him alone with a man holding a sword. Thunder sounded again, and the rain would be coming any moment. Erik had to try once more.

"I see you have a small building you shelter your animals in. Consider at least giving us that for the night."

The man raised his eyebrows. "You must be desperate."

"I would…" he hesitated. "I would do anything for the sultan's second wife to protect her."

"You are her servant?"

"In some ways," he said, thinking once more he had been insane for doing any of this. Most likely, the man had the same thought.

"In some ways," the man repeated. He shook his head. "You could still easily murder us in our sleep even if you stayed with the animals."

Erik's anger surfaced. "I could easily murder you by coming back later this night!" Now why in hell did he say that? Damn it.

The man's face tightened. "There is nothing you can say to convince me."

They waited in silence, glaring at each other.

Finally, Alexandria emerged wearing a surprisingly beautiful ivory dress. The man took one look at her and cursed. "What are you doing?" he demanded of the young girl who followed. "You give her one of your best dresses?"

Erik watched as the woman walked right up to him and whispered into his ear. The color seemed to drain from the man's face, and Erik was completely shocked as the man fell to Alexandria's feet.

"Allah! Forgive me! I did not know he spoke the truth! Our home is owned by your husband, mistress. Take what you need!"

Alexandria awkwardly reached down. "Please…stand." He obeyed, and she smiled weakly at him. "We appreciate any shelter you can give. What is your name?"

"I am Abbus, and this is my wife, Jada. You will take our home, and we shall leave." It was beginning to rain lightly.

"No, we only ask for one room."

"We only have one bed, mistress, as we do not have much wealth. I have a brother not far away. We will go at once."

"But the child," protested Alexandria.

"It is not far," Abbus replied as he quickly brought out two horses. "Please, we will be fine. Go inside and keep warm, mistress."

Before she could try to protest any further, both Abbus and Jada were riding away with the child. They were alone once more.

Erik jumped down from Rene and led him over to the stable. "Get inside, Alexandria."

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, go on." After he secured René, the rain began to pour heavily. He quickly returned to the house. The room with the bed was not much, but to Erik it looked most comfortable. Yet there was no way he would be sleeping in it.

"I will sleep on the floor," he said. He took a blanket he found on a chair and spread it on the ground.

"No…you need rest. Come lay on the bed."

"With you?"

"Yes."

He swallowed hard. "I do not believe that is a good idea."

"But why? We are both adults…"

"Exactly!" snapped Erik. "I know I do not look like a man but I am one!" The shock on her face as she realized just what he meant made him look away. He quickly changed the subject. "What did you say to the woman that convinced her you were the sultan's wife?"

Alexandria smoothed out the blanket on the bed. "I did not say anything," she said quietly.

"Then how did you…" Erik stopped speaking and frowned. "Are you marked?"

Her eyes jumped to his. "What?"

"Are you marked?" he asked with what he knew was a harsh tone. "She most likely saw you when you took off my cloak. Slaves in other lands are branded painfully with a symbol that marks ownership. Was this done to you?"

"No!"

That relieved him for some reason. "So how were you recognized as the sultan's wife?" The expression on her face turned to embarrassment, although he did not understand why.

"Only highborn women, especially those married to the sultan, have no…hair."

No hair? What was she talking about?

When it dawned on him she meant her body, specifically one particular area, Erik tried to keep his mouth from dropping open in surprise. The thought of such smooth skin made his body tighten.

"I would imagine that is extremely painful," he said in a condescending tone in an effort for her to not recognize his lustful thoughts. "Leave it to the sultan to think of an ongoing painful symbol of ownership with his wives."

Her eyes grew angry. "It has been a custom for many years! He was not the one who created it!"

"No, you are just the one who benefits from his decision to continue it."

"I did not ask for your opinion!"

"No, of course not. You did not even listen to my warning that you should have been protected at all times."

"You act as if this is _my_ fault! Forgive me for being unable to see the man climbing up my window while the other one knocked me unconscious!"

"Perhaps you would have seen them if you had not been so distracted by your husband."

"_What?" _

"You heard me. You were so preoccupied with his false story of love that you could think of nothing else."

Furious, Alexandria tried to actually hit him but Erik caught her wrist easily. She struggled against him as he held her just inches from him. "You know _nothing _of love!" she cried angrily.

He looked into her eyes as she glared at him. Before he could think, before he could stop himself, Erik bent down and kissed her.

**_-end of excerpt from book - The Sultan's Favorite can now be purchased on Amazon or my homepage_**


End file.
